What If
by EvolutionOfPikachu's1988
Summary: What If? That's the question. What If Buttercup was actually daughter to King Jack and Queen Elsa? But, What If they want their daughter back when they return from apparently missing at sea? And with Buttercup being excepted into a musical collage with nine other people and a music teacher, which happens to be her aunt. Who knows what's gonna happen? ONLY I KNOW! MANY OC's Read On!
1. The Assembly

**What if Buttercup was actually the daughter of King Jack(Rise of the Guardians) and Queen Elsa(Frozen), other known as King Jack and Queen Elsa Frost? Okay so the point of this story is that the puffs and ruffs are all 17(A part from th reds whom are 18) and are in their last year of collage, and they get execpted in to St. Peters Collage for the Talented with a Ms Anna Arendale, when they find out a little later that the king and queen of Burgess didn't actualy die from the ship wreck when the puffs and ruffs were 8/9, exept they just went missing for 9 years, in which they make every single way possible to find their daughter and Elsa's sister/Kristoff's wife back to the palace of Burgess.**

**Me: Heyyyyyyyy**

**Bubbles: Heyyyyyyyyyyy**

**Me: Heyyy**

**Blust: Don't you dare finish that!**

**Me and Bubbles: *in the corner crying***

**Blossom: Ummm, In this theres her two OC's and the suppose counter part of Bunny which is**

**Blitz: Me! *happily dancing***

**Bunny: Shut up idiot *hits Blitz across the head***

**Blitz: Oww!**

**Me: *recovers from crying* Okay so I'm Australian so, 'High School' here is called 'Collage'. And~ Brick can you please do the honers?**

**Brick: EvolutionOfPikachu's1988 doesn't own us except her OC's**

**Buttercup: Read**

**Butch: Her**

**Brezz: Pikachu's**

**Me: 1. On with the story, 2. Bubbles please recover, we need you for the story!**

**Bubbles: *recovers from crying* On with the story!**

'Collage'

What do you think when you hear that word?

-Boring, old place for no-gooders?

-Drama?

-Or the basic network studies?,

Well you completely right

Sorta

Collage is when you lay back and watch the world turn around, not really but, when your one of ten students going to picked to go to a new collage, on the other side of the world with people you hardly know, you would want to lay back and watch the world turn around.

Right now, the whole of Townsville High is in their gym, for, well, a special announcement from the principal, Mr Brain Goldigger, he's a short man, bold, use to have dirty blond hair until he got, well, old, he walked up to the stage and orded for the kids to settle down, finally he spoke.

"Now, we are here today to announce the ten students who will be now attending ' Collage for the Talented', for their last year, and to make it into the 'talented' life style"

"The first person up is, Blust Evans, please come up to the stage"

Cheers and shouts were heard, but mostly from girls, as a boy with light blue spiked up, with access parts tied up in a low ponytail reaching his shoulder blades, with a spiked fringe going down the sides of his face, gold eyes. He was wearing a gold short-sleeved shirt with black slakes and a black leather jacket. He came running up to the stage high-fiving the people he ran next to.

_"Brick Jojo"_

A boy with dark orange hair going down to his mid-back in a low ponytail, spiked fringe and crimson red eyes, came up to the stage 'walking', wearing a dark red shirt with 'the impossible triangle' in different shades of black on it, black loose jeans, with his signature red and black cap placed backwards on his head. Screams and hollers could be heard.

_"Bunny Maxwell"_

The whole girls soccer team could be heard as a girl with chestnut brown hair, a soft fringe with two bits of hair coming down the middle, violet eyes, came up to the stage, wearing a black singlet covering a purple long-sleeved shirt with black knee-high shorts.

_"Brezz Harris"_**(A:/N I'm just going to explain what they look like and what their wearing now, because, I'm getting kinda lazy)**

Light blue braided hair going down her left shoulder, with spiked bangs down the sides of her face partly covering her sunshine yellow eyes, under a yellow and black beanie, wearing light yellow shorts and a yellow singlet over a black long-sleeved shirt.

_"Bubbles Matthews"_

Golden blonde, low pig-tails, soft fringe going down both sides of her face, sky blue eyes. She was wearing a ligh blue dress going down to her knees, and a white cardigan covering her chilled arms.

_"Blitz Adams"_

Ever-so-slight spiked dark chestnut brown hair parted to the left, he had dark purple eyes, wearing something simple; A black leather jacket, dark purple shirt and black loose jeans.

_"Buttercup Frost"_

Raven black hair going to her mid-back with a little flip at the bottom, with spiked bangs partly covering her emerald green eyes. She was wearing light green jeans, a white long-sleeved shirt under a green jacket on the left a dark green 'B'

_"Boomer Courtney"_

Dirty blond hair spiked at both sides of his head, with a spiked fringe like that 'Bubbles' girl, with ocean blue eyes. Wearing dark blue jeans, a white shirt underneath a light blue and black jacket.

_"Blossom Utonium"_

Same as that "Brick boy' except non spiked hair, with bright orange and cherry pink was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt, pink skirt over black leggings.

_"Butch Tyler"_

Jet black-spiked up hair, spiked bangs slightly covering his forest green eyes. He was wearing black suspender pants with white suspenders over a light green shirt and black leather jacket over.

All the kids came up and stood on the stage as they waited for the teacher to be announced. "And now what lucky teacher will be joining these kids, well it's Ms Anna Arendelle"

The crowd boo'ed and some cheered because Ms Arendelle was their favourite teacher, and some because they just hated her. Ms Arendelle teached music. **(Ha, nice)**

"Now pack all of your stuff because you might not come back, that is all" The crowd exploded in applause, in which caused Buttercup to hide behind Butch, who really didn't care. But the others were surprised because who ever came within three metres of Butch would normally die.

**Me: Alright now that that's done. I 'niced' my own joke *sweat drops***

**Butch: Good bye**

**Boomer: Adios**

**Blitz: See ya**

**Brick: Bye**

**Blust: Good bye idiots**

**Me: You the idiot you know that right?**

**Blust: Yes!**

**Me: *Sweat drops* Please, R&amp;R**


	2. The Pack-Up

**Me: Second chapter *Happily dancing***

**Brezz: Ummm, okay *Looking at me weirdly***

**Blossom: Let's get on with the story, shall we *Also looking at me weirdly***

**Bunny: Please**

**Buttercup: She doesn't own us**

**Bubbles: Read her pikachu's**

**Me: On with the story, I don't own anything**

"Get out you piece of shit!" A male yelled, throwing a bottle at his son's - Blust - head.

"Fine, I was going anyway" Blust replied, yelling as well.

"And when were you going to tell me this?"

"When you fucking die, that's when"

Blust's dad breathed out "Blust I'm sorry, it's just when you sister died, I just"

"it's okay, just please don't talk about it"

Blust grabbed his bags and walked out the door not before saying _good bye_ to his father,

Steven Evans was his name. He had light blue hair, light green eyes, and small black glasses.

* * *

"So you finally leaving, oh-dear son of mine?"

"Yeah dad"

"Brick, have fun for me, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Bye" Brick's father said, Moris Jojo, light orange hair, dark blue eyes.

A woman came out with blonde hair, dark red eyes. - Not from bloodshot - Her name was Reine, she was 5'8 and was carrying a small child in her arms, Brick's baby brother, Jake. Jake had little bits of blond hair, light blue eyes. He was two years old.

"Bye mum, bye Jake"

"Have a good trip and say safe" Reine said as Jake babbled something

"Thanks mum, I'll will"

Reine kissed Brick's forehead as Brick ruffled Jake's hair before walking out of the door and heading to the taxi parked outside their house.

* * *

Bunny slowly crept passed her parents room, trying not to brake their slumber. She quickly cooked a piece of toast and put it in her mouth, but she didn't notice the sounds from the stairs.

"What are you doing?" A very small woman asked, Lois Maxwell. She had chestnut brown hair, bright blue eyes. Next to her was Bunny's father, Daniel, he had black, messy hair with her eyes. Well, technically _she_ had _his_ eyes, but, Bunny liked to think that he had her eyes.

"Um, I'm.. Ah. Nothing"

"Bunny"

The girl groaned, before replying with. "I got excepted to this new school, and I knew you would be sad if I left, so I didn't tell you guys"

"That would of made us more sad, Bunny! We would of worried about you!" Her father yelled, making the two woman laugh at him. Him soon joining in.

They soon calmed down, smiling at the last family connection.

"So what sort of school is it?" Her mother asked, tilting her.

"A music school"

Her father laughed, making Lois smack his arm. "That's mighty rude Dan, apologize!"

"Sorry dear. Bunny" Bunny looked over to her father after hearing her name. "Become famous for us" They all laughed again, Bunny pulling her parents into a hug.

"I will. Love you" She replied, before breaking the hug and picking up her bangs, walking to the front door.

"Love you to. Have fun!" The two adults practically shouted in sync as Bunny walked out the door.

* * *

A tall woman and her daughter walked out to their car, who's this you may ask, well Brezz and Jennette Harris. Jennette had short brown hair and bright yellow eyes.

"Now remember, if you ever get into trouble there, I'll personally get you myself got it?!" Jennette laughed.

"Yes mum" Brezz sarcastically answered.

"Alright on with the drive yeah?!"

"Yeah!" Brezz being the idiot she is pumped her fist in the air. Along with her mother. God dammit.

* * *

"Big sister. Big sister" A little girl hollered, running through the hallways. Age six, short blonde hair flowing as she ran, with her dark brown eyes boring with excitement, with her father right on her trail.

"Yeah" asked a very 'bubbly' girl.

"I want to wish you good luck, at the what ever you doing" the little girl said, her name, Paige Matthews, Bubbles little sister. Her father? Jack Matthews, blond spiked hair, dark brown eyes.

"It's a new collage experience Paige, and Bubbles, good luck" Jack said

"Thanks and bye dad, good bye Paige" Bubble said while slightly tearing up

"Good bye" Paige said while hugging her older sister

Bubbles soon left out the door to go to the airport.

* * *

"Bye mum" Blitz yelled through the house while leaving out the door

"Good bye son" his mother said, Ellie Adams**(A:/N I'm not going to explain her because she's in her room. And I'm lazy)**

Blitz was about to leave when his older brother jumped on top of him and pinned him to the ground

"Alright Andrew. Get off" Blitz said calmly, except the last bit

"Alright, see ya bro" Andrew said, brown shaggy hair, light purple eyes.

With that he left, probably never to return.

* * *

Buttercup walked through her apartment checking to see if she had everything, that she owned anyway, she lived with a foster parent. Her real family was in Burgess. Well, her older sister anyway. Her mother and father had died when she was young.

She walked out the building and into the taxi that the school orded her to come in

_Off to a new life_ she thought over and over again.

* * *

"Good bye father" Boomer yelled through the house, to his, well, father, Jamison Courtney.

Boomer didn't hear a response, from his father being sick and all, he couldn't really talk, and plus he is asleep, or was asleep anyway.

He walked out the door ready for his new life.

* * *

A little boy and girl came running down the stairs, holding hands, full of laughter waiting for the fun to end, Rose and Ryan Utonium, twins. Both having bright orange hair, Rose, light blue eyes, Ryan, dark pink eyes, in their pj's.

"Good bye Blossom" They yelled in sync, probably planned that.

"Bye guys, do me a favour" Blossom said.

"Yeah" Again, in sync. Probably planned that as well.

"Look after dad for me" Blossom said, ruffling both the twins hair.

"Yeah" They smiled at her. With that Blossom left out the door and into her new life.

* * *

"Come on Butch wakey-wakey" The said-boys brother whispered in his ear.

"Mmm, get out" Butch said, still trying to sleep.

"But, you don't want to miss your little taxi, to meet 'your' little 'shy girl'" he whispered again

Butch got up and personally threw him out the door, not before saying "she's not 'my' 'shy girl' she's just 'a' 'shy girl'.

Butch got ready and soon walked downstairs, grabbing his bags and some toast his brother made for himself.

Jamie Tyler, dark green eyes, jet black hair. Him and Butch, was, well, twins, except Butch was slightly younger. By like, what? Three minutes?

He walked out the door not before hearing "hey bitch, that's my toast" from his brother and a "no cursing" from his mother. He just laughed at his brother's dumbness.

**Me: That's chapter two done!**

**Blust: See ya**

**Brick: Read**

**Blitz: and**

**Butch: Review**

**Boomer: Good bye**

**Me: Bye!**


	3. Idiot-Just One

**Me: So this is the chapter that stuffed up the chapters.**

**Brezz: Those who don't know what she's talking about, just, don't worry!**

**Bunny: Really, don't**

**Blossom: But, this chapter..**

**Me: Technically not **_**this**_** one**

**Blossom: Yeah, anyway**

**Buttercup: She accidently posted a different chapter instead of **_**this**_** one and she didn't notice until a year after.**

**Me: Shut up! People make mistakes! *Crying***

**Bubbles: Okay, well will writing this chapter make you feel better?**

**Me: *Nods***

**Brezz: Then go, be free**

**Everyone else: ...Idiot**

**Brezz: Now that's offencive to Blust!**

**Blust: Hey!**

**Me: Let's begin *Grins***

Everyone had made their way to the airport room they were supposed to go to. Well, nearly everyone. We go to Blust, who of course got lost.

"I'm totally not lost. I'm totally not lost. I'm not totally lost" He said, repeating it over and over again until he found a room with people in it. Only them, and a few other people were at the airport, it was _really_ early in the morning. People don't like getting up early. Most, anyway. Stupid morning people. **(*Cough* My brother and sister *Cough*)**

"Finally. The idiot's here" Brezz commented, rolling her eyes and getting up with everyone else following.

"...Rude" Blust glared at her, making the girl chuckle before walking over to him. Brezz grabbed his hand and then pulled Blust, making him stumble and run ahead.

"Hey!"

"Well, let's see if they ever get along" Anna whispered to Buttercup who giggled in response.

They had walked on the plane. It was a private jet.

The school had paid for the flight, and the house they were going to stay in when they get there. Well, only for two months until Anna was able to start paying it herself.

As you walked through the door, all you could basically see was everything in the colour silver. There was a singular chair to the left of the door, while a three-seater lounge to your right with soft blue pillows on it. Further to the left, there was two more three-seater lounges faced opposite to each other, with a two metre coffee table between the two. Then next to the coffee table there was another singular chair. The carpet had a simple design with a silver background, with black, blues and silvers in weird little line things. **(Link on profile)**

Only one word could come to mind for everybody.

"Wow" Everybody said that in sync, then a certain idiot interupted.

"HOLY FUCK!" Blust yelled, jumpping on the lounge to the right of the door.

"Idiot" Brezz mumbled, with the girls making their selves comfortable on the other lounge aboard the wall, while the boys sitting on the one opposite.

"Oo~ Strawberries" Bubbles exclaimed, reaching out to the bowl of strawberries on the coffee table.

Everyone laughed at her, thinking how silly she is.

~Some plane ride later~

The eleven got off the jet, and into the airport. This one was even bigger then the other one. Though, too white.

They soon had found the car organized for them and were now driving to the house they were going to stay in.

"So, do you guys wanna introduce yourself to each other?" Anna asked, directing the question mainly at Buttercup.

"How about you first Anna?" Bunny asked, smiling at her.

"Okay. Well, as you know I'm Anna Arendelle. I moved here in 2005 when my sister had died and I couldn't take it if I was there" She started, frowning a bit when she took a glance at Buttercup's dropped face. **(People. Stop acting like you don't know they're family)**

"I'm so sorry Anna" Blossom said, bringing a smile to Anna's expression.

"It's okay. Um, I like bright colours" She continued.

"Like, yellow, orange, green, blue?" Bubbles asked, trying to not put her colour first.

"Yeah. I like all sorts of food" She said, making everybody laugh. "Well, I like all sorts of things. There's just to much to name"

Everybody laughed again. _This was going to be fun._

"Hey, I have a question" Brick said, looking at Anna. "Sure"

"Are you and Buttercup close?" He questioned, slowing down on 'Buttercup' making sure her name was right.

"Um. Why would you ask that?" Anna asked, tilting her head a bit.

"Well, you seem to glance at her a lot and sit next to her like a protective older sibling" Brick answered, with some of them raising eye-brow's and nodding along.

"Well, I have known her since she was younger" Anna said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Really young" Buttercup said softly, with everyone's attention on her now.

"Woah. So you guys are like family?" Blust asked, looking between the both, who where sitting next to each other.

Buttercup however just looked down, causing Blust to immediately feel sorry for himself. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of asked something like that"

"Wow. The idiot actually appoligized for something" Brezz laughed, causing Blust to start hitting and yelling at her.

"So, who's next?" Blossom asked, looking around the group for volunteers.

There was none.

"Fine, I'll go" Blossom said, looking around again to see if anyone argued.

No one again.

"Well, I'm Blossom Utonium. I like the colour pink. I like reading and writing. I'm terrible cook. Please don't expect me to make anything that's reasonable good or safe" She said, as everyone laughed. She shrugged not thinking of anything else to say. "Done"

"Alright, me" Blust said, grinning.

"I'm Blust Evans" He started, before Brezz brutally interupted him.

"And you're an idiot. He's done"

"Hey! No, I'm not! I like gold. Not, like, the material. The colour"

"Yeah, totally" Blitz said, rolling his eyes.

"You guys are so rude. I like food. There, now I'm done" Blust said, and taking a glance at Blossom when he said he liked food which made her give a sorry smile.

"Who's next?" Anna asked, slowly eying everybody.

"I'll go. I'm Bubbles Matthews. I like the colour blue, animals, all sorts of ones. I see good in everybody. I like all sorts of food as well. I have a little sisters, she's really cute. Um, I can't think of anything else. Sorry" She said, jumping around with her bubbly attitude making everyone laugh again.

_This was defintly going to be fun_

**Me: Hey, done**

**Blust: Finally**

**Me: Shut up**

**Boomer: So, did you realise that I didn't speak at **_**all**_** during that?**

**Butch: I didn't either. So shut up**

**Blitz: So, you were grinned before we started this chapter. Why?**

**Me: *Grins***

**Brick: Now you've done it**

**Blitz: Shut up**

**Me: Well, the #3 trailer for Pitch Perfect came out recently**

**Blitz: So?**

**Me: So, I'll sing the song from that**

**Blust" What's the song?**

**Me: Wow. Fantastic baby. Dance! Woo-hoo. I wanna dan-dan-dan-dan-dance**

**Butch: Right**

**Me: Wow. Fantastic Baby!**

**Brick: You can stop now**

**Me: Boomshakalaka. Boomshakalaka**

**Blust: Stop!**

**Me: Boomshakalaka**

**Boomer: Run guys!**

**Blitz: While you have the chance**

**Me: No! KPOP GUYS! Fantastic Baby by *Looks at Boomer***

**Boomer Fine, by Big Bang**

**Me: Big Bang, Big Bang, we're back again one more time say **

**Blitz: Tonight - Big Bang. Again**

**Me: No way no way neomu swipge tto nami dwae**

**Brick: Read and Review**

**Butch: And Run**


	4. Just In Case

**Me: Okay, different dialoge 'cause I was bored with the previous one**

**Bunny: What's the fun song this time?**

**Me: *Smirks***

**Buttercup: *Scared***

**Bubbles: *Also scared***

**Brezz&amp;Bunny: *Walks away slowly***

**Blossom: *Looks at them all* So, EOP, the fun song?**

**Me: *Stops smirking and stands up* I'm in D-d-d-danger. Pinocchio. Re-mem-ber me.**

**Everyone: *Looks at me***

**Brezz: That's all?**

**Me: *Nods* 'Cause I can't speak Korean, so~**

**Blossom: Okay, what song was that?**

**Me: Well, it's 'Pinocchio' by...**

**Bunny: Wait for it *Rolls eyes***

**Me: f(x)!**

**Bubbles: Let's start**

**Buttercup: Read little Pikachu's!**

**Me: Hmm, I should do 'Chu' soon**

They had finally arrived at the house. Everyone had described themselves except Buttercup. She was about to but they had pulled up in the drive-way of the house.

The house was very simple. Like one of those houses people would be living in television shows. The outside paint was white. Simple right? And the inside was a soft grey. Very nice. But the cuboards and benches were black and dark colours. The was a black rug in the living room under all the black lounges and arm-chairs.

_Very_ simple.

They all walked in, making themselves comfortable on the lounges while Anna spoke to them. "Okay Buttercup, you explain yourself and I'll set up a video-chat with the principal of the new school"

"Why do you need to do that?" Boomer asked, shifting in his seat.

"So you guys can sing for him so you can get into the school" She answered, rolling her eyes.

"We have to sing?!" Blust yelled, practically bursting everyone's eardrums.

"Just shut up" Blossom said, then turning to Buttercup. "Buttercup? Your turn"

"Ah, right" She started. 'Um, I'm Buttercup Frost, um, I'm an orphan. My parent's dies when I was young"

"Is that where you started knowing Anna?" Brezz asked, trying to take it easy.

"Um...Anna!" Buttercup yelled out, with said-girl popping out from the kitchen. "Yeah?"

Buttercup quickly ran over to her, making everyone curious **(Oh I'm curious. Yeah~ Sorry.)**

"Well then" Bunny stated

"Should I tell them that you're my aunt?" Buttercup asked as Anna fiddled with the camera on the laptop.

"Well, I think you should. But I also think it should wait a bit. Sure we want to know more about each other. But two of them are geniuses" Anna answered, looking up at her during the last part of her little speak.

"Geniuses?" Buttercup questioned, tilting her head.

"Blossom and Brick. I've seen their grades. Woah!" Anna giggled, focusing back on the camera.

"Oh. Wait, why did you say that?"

"Because they might figure out that we're the lost princess" Anna answered, finally finishing with the web-cam and looking up at her niece. **(Damn)**

"Yeah, but. What if they don't?"

"It's your funeral" They both laughed, before they both made their way back out to the lounge room.

"So~?" Blitz questioned, raising an eye-brow.

"Anna's my aunt" Buttercup said, with everybody's **(Everybody, everybody. Every-everybody. Okay, I'll stop. For now) **eye's widening.

"A-aunt?" Blossom asked, just in case she heard right.

Buttercup and Anna both nodded their heads.

"That's cool" Blust said, pursing his lips together.

"So, what else is in there Buttercup?" Brick questioned, raising an eye-brow at her, smirking.

"Um, I like green?"

"That's not what I mean"

"Well, I think it's time for the video-chat. Let's go" Anna said, saving her baby niece.

"Them two are hiding something" Brick whispered to Boomer as they all walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah, and we gotta find out what it its" Boomer whispered back, smirking at the older boy.

* * *

"Hello children, I'm Mr Garter. I'm the principal of St. Peter's. Do you know why we are doing this video chat?" The teacher know as Mr Garter said. From what they could see, he had deep brown hair with bright blue eyes. He was about in his mid-thirties.

"Ah, we're auditioning, aren't we?" Blossom answered, seeing as no one spoke up.

"Yes, correct, um?"

"Blossom"

"Yes. As Blossom said, you guys will be auditioning for St. Peter. So, maybe girls in one group, and boys in the other?" He asked, directing the question at mainly Anna.

"Yeah, girls, boys" Anna answered.

The girls went to the lounge room while the boys went through the back door from the kitchen to the, well, back yard.

~Girls~

"Well, what song shall we do?" Bubbles asked, glancing at everybody one-by-one.

"How 'bout we do some sort of sexy song to tease the boys?" Brezz asked, making everyone but Buttercup to laugh.

"I think we should, seeing as Buttercup looks like she'll _love_ to do it" Bunny said, pointing at the red-faced girl with everyone laughing again.

"C-can we p-please n-not?" Buttercup asked, fiddling with her fingers.

"Alright, let's choose a sensible one" Blossom said, before replying with. "But we should, just in case, the boys have something better planned.

"Yeah. A sexy song it is! Let's beat those mother-fuckers!" Brezz said, standing up on the couch.

"W-wait" Buttercup _tried_ to say something but she couldn't be heard over the laughing of the other girls.

"I'm pretty sure those boys are virgin's though" Bunny said, before everybody started laughing again. And Buttercup? She just sighed.

~Speaking of boys~

"So, singing?" Blitz asked, looking over at his fellow _bro's_.

"Yeah" Blust said

"How 'bout we do something simple?" Brick asked, raising his eye-brow.

"I'm down with that" Butch said

"Me too" Boomer stated as well

"And us!" Blust said, grabbing Blitz hand, raising his arm in the air with the boy smiling.

"Sweet" Brick said, as they started flipping through their music on their phone's.

~Kitchen~

Both girls and boys returned to the kitchen, with the girls pulling Buttercup along. They, in fact, had chosen some _sexy_ song they randomly thought, and had stuck Buttercup with probably the sexiest part. She so didn't want to do this. _Ever_.

"Well, who's going first?" Anna asked, with a quick reply from Buttercup. "The boys"

"Alright, boys. Are you okay with that?" Mr Garter said, looking at the boys who just shrugged and nodded in response.

**Friday to Sunday-Justice Crew**

**Blitz: (Blust:)**

**From Friday to Sunday I make the girls go wild**

Blitz immediately looked at Bunny, smirking. Bunny blushed before glaring at him.

**From Friday to Sunday You know they like my style**

He then moved his hand along his body, rolling his body in the process. He then on 'style', her made an 'okay' sign with his right hand, and winked at Bunny.

**In body to body It's like a jungle inside**

**From Friday to Sunday, Friday to Sunday**

**(Justice Crew)**

**Brick:**

**It's 5:29 and I'm thinkin bout tonight**

He tapped the side of his forehead, winking at Blossom.

**Got my eyes on the door**

**And my mind runnin wild**

**Cause in a minute (aye aye)**

**You can watch me come alive**

**Once I get in it (aye aye)**

**Lets party day and night**

**Boomer:**

**All the girl think their sweet**

Boomer pulled Bubbles' chin up.

**Swing your hips to the beat**

Then, thrusting his hips from side-to-side.

**In the club from the street**

**And you know we're all in deep**

**Blust:**

**It's getting crazy (aye aye)**

**And we aint stoppin now**

**The walls are shakin (aye aye)**

**And the roof in comin down**

Blust lowered himself to the ground, well, in front of Brezz anyway.

**Blitz:**

**We came here to party**

Each of the boys stopped what they where doing - a part from Blust who was pushed backwards by Brezz and fell on his butt - and Blitz came to the front, walking slowly.

**It's time to let go**

He made probably the most weirdest hand movement. He waved his hand around, 'swaying' his fingers.

**So lets get it started**

**Get crazy on the dance floor**

**Butch:**

**From Friday to Sunday I make the girls go wild**

Butch smirked over at the still red-faced Buttercup, the winking making her face go redder.

**From Friday to Sunday you know they like my style**

**In body to body it's like a jungle inside**

He patted his hand over where his heart lay in his chest, slightly thrusting as well. Making Buttercup about to die.

**From Friday to Sunday, Friday to Sunday whoa**

**Blust:**

**The music's gettin loud**

**Got me jumpin with the crowd**

**And your lights flasin bright**

**It's gettin hot up inside**

Of course, the idiot waved his hand to the side of his head like most people do when it's hot.

**Boomer:**

**So grab somebody (aye aye)**

He grabbed onto Bubbles hand, smiling at her.

**And show them what you got**

**Come everybody (aye aye)**

**Gonna dance until we drop**

**Brick:**

**We came here to party**

He slowly reached out to Blossom, taking her chin in his thumb and pointer-finger and slowly bringing his face towards hers.

**It's time to let go**

**So lets get it started**

**Get crazy on the dance floor**

**Blust:**

**From Friday to Sunday I make the girls go wild**

**From Friday to Sunday you know they like my style**

**In body to body it's like a jungle inside**

**From Friday to Sunday, Friday to Sunday**

Blust was, of course, jumping around like an idiot. Banging his head everywhere until, Butch had pushed him making him fall on Brezz. Which he just smirked at her.

**Butch:**

**From Friday to Sunday I make the girls go wild**

**From Friday to Sunday you know they like my style**

**In body to body it's like a jungle inside**

**From Friday to Sunday, Friday to Sunday**

**Blitz:**

**Ah everybodys movin to the beat beat**

**Jumpin and flippin to the beat beat**

**It's so hypnotic**

**Just jump on it**

Blitz practically jumped on Bunny. She squeaked in response, trying to pry him off her.

**This is where you really wanna be be**

**Butch: (Blust:)**

**From Sydney to Miami**

**London to Brazil(Brazil)**

**From Tokyo to Paris(Paris)**

**To LA and the Hills**

Basically while he had that, he moved Buttercup's hand, left to right. Saying the difference between them.

**Brick: (Boomer:)**

**From Friday to Sunday I make the girls go wild (the girls go wild)**

By now the boys had completely gone crazy, well, Butch was still with Buttercup. Boy was that girl gonna faint.

**From Friday to Sunday you know they like my style (like my style)**

**In body to body it's like a jungle inside (A jungle inside)**

**From Friday to Sunday, Friday to Sunday**

Blitz had pulled Butch from the girl, making him join in the fun. Mr Garter chuckled at the sight.

**Boomer:**

**From Friday to Sunday I make the girls go wild**

**From Friday to Sunday you know they like my style**

**In body to body it's like a jungle inside**

**From Friday to Sunday, Friday to Sunday**

The boys had finished, Blust with his fist in the air, Blitz breathing heavily, Boomer smiling, Butch smirking and Brick laughing.

"Well, boys, that was gr..." Mr Garter started, but stopped after hearing the loud thud from the boys falling down and laughing hysterically.

"Well, girls?" Anna asked

The girls got up, except Buttercup, who had to be dragged off the couch.

**Me: Let's go!**

**Blitz: Oh no**

**Blust: Damn it**

**Me: Nillili lalala nilliliya nillili mambo**

**Brick: Please, don't**

**Butch: Stop**

**Me: Nillili lalala nilliliya nillili mambo**

**Blust: Ahh~! *Running around like crazy***

**Me: Nillili lalala nilliliya nillili mambo**

**Boomer: Aw guys. She's just trying to get a KPOP message out**

**Me: We bobbin to the music music this song is groovy groovy**

**Brick: Weren't you saying yesterday about telling the audience to 'run'?**

**Boomer: Yeah, but KPOP is actually good now**

**Me: *Hugs Boomer* Welcome to the dark side *Grins***

**Boomer: Oh-o**

**Blust: Haha, loser**

**Blitz: *Slaps Blust* Idiot**

**Butch: ...Read and Review guys**

**Me: Nillili Mambo by Block B (If you guys know Homestuck, I'll put a link to a video and the song on that is this one)**


	5. See You Monday

**Me: Do it, do it, do it, chu**

**Bunny: Here we go again**

**Me: It's true, true, true, true it's you**

**Brezz: What's me?**

**Me: Grow up!**

**Bunny: Ha**

**Me: Grow up!**

**Bunny: What did I do?**

**Bubbles: I think's that's the song**

**Me: Grow up!**

**Buttercup: And, she's finished**

**Me: Yeah, that's like the only English words in Chu by**

**Blossom: f(x)!**

**Me: Well, enjoy this chapter! Read my little pika**_**chu**_**'s**

**Bunny: That wasn't funny**

**Me: And neither are you. We're even**

**Bunny: Hey!**

**Blossom: *Sighs* On with story**

**Me: Pika**_**chu's**_

**Everyone: STOP!**

**Me: *Cry's* Fine**

The girls were now standing up. Brezz and Bunny smirking. Bubbles rubbing Buttercup's back. Buttercup slouching, and Blossom giggling.

"I don't wanna do this" Buttercup wined, trying to go back to the couch.

"But Buttercup, if you don't do this we won't be able to get into St Peter's" Bunny whined back at her, imitating her.

"...Fine"

"Yay!" Bubbles squealed

"When ever you girls are ready" Mr Garter said, smiling.

"Right" Blossom said

"We won't let you down" Brezz said, grinning.

"But can you really say that, Brezz?" Blossom asked with the said-girl shrugging.

"Can we start?" Bubbles asked

"Yeah"

**S&amp;M-Rihanna**

**Brezz:**

**Na na na**

**Come on**

**Na na na**

**Come on**

The boys soon picked up what the song was. _All_ their eyes widened. Mouths as well.

**Na na na na na**

**Come on**

**Na na na**

Brezz looked over at Blust, smirking, before giving him one heck of a sexy wink.

**Come on**

**Come on**

**Come on**

**Bunny:**

**Na na na na**

**Come on**

**Na na na**

**Come on**

**Na na na na na**

**Come on**

Bunny and Brezz had walked over to each other, walking in front of the couch where Blitz and Blust _happened_ to be sitting next to each other.

**Na na na**

**Come on**

**Come on**

**Come on**

**Na na na na**

The bother dropped down, practically sitting on their respective boy lap.

**Bubbles:**

**Feels so good being bad**

She dragged her hand down her face. Don't know why though.

**There's no way I'm turning back**

**Bubbles&amp;Brezz:**

Brezz and Bunny stood up. Brezz making her way to Bubbles, before joining her hand on her own face. Then, they slid their hands down. Hopefully you can guess where to.

**Now the pain is my pleasure**

**Cause nothing could measure**

**Blossom:**

**Love is great, love is fine**

**Out the box, out of line**

**The affliction of the feeling**

Blossom looked at Brick, smiling, making him slightly red.

**Leaves me wanting more**

Buttercup hesitated for a second, before seeing the smile on Anna's face and gaining some sort of confidence in herself.

**Buttercup:**

**Cause I may be bad**

**But I'm perfectly good at it**

Of course, she didn't want to be lonely in teasing the boys, well, _boy_, so she looked over at Butch, before slowly walking up to him. Teasing him all the way.

**Sex in the air**

**I don't care**

**I love the smell of it**

As soon as she got to him, she was close enough to touch him. So she did. She slid her hands down his chest, making him sit up and struggle not to take her in his arms right then and not let go.

**Sticks and stones**

**May break my bones**

**But chains and whips**

**Excite me**

Then, she smirked. Rare.

**Bunny:**

**Cause I may be bad**

**But I'm perfectly good at it**

**Sex in the air**

**I don't care**

**I love the smell of it**

She actually sat on him this time. Payback. Well, Blitz - and slightly Bunny, but no one will know - was enjoying himself.

**Sticks and stones**

**May break my bones**

**But chains and whips**

**Excite me**

She got of him and joined the other girls where Brezz was dancing along with them.

**Bubbles:**

**Na na na na**

**Come on**

She made a 'come here' motion with her finger to Boomer, smirking slightly as well.

**Come on**

**Come on**

**I like it**

**Like it**

**Come on**

**Come on**

**Come on**

**I like it**

**Like it**

**Blossom:**

**Come on**

**Come on**

**Come on**

**I like it**

**Like it**

**Come on**

**Come on**

**Come on**

**I like it**

**Like it**

Brezz joined Blossom. Looked at her, and they both thought the same thing.

**Brezz:**

**Love is great, love is fine**

They both made a heart with their hands towards the boys. Brezz was smirking at Blust, and Blossom was smiling seductively at Brick.

**Out the box, out of line**

**The affliction of the feeling**

**Leaves me wanting more, oh~**

Then being the idiot she is, she used the 'rope' motion towards Blust. You know, the one where somebody pretends that they're pulling a rope attached to someone?

**Blossom:**

**Cause I may be bad**

**But I'm perfectly good at it**

**Sex in the air**

**I don't care**

**I love the smell of it**

**Sticks and stones**

**May break my bones**

**But chains and whips**

**Excite me**

Bunny had now jumped on Blossom's back. Surprisingly, she could actually carry her. All of them were laughing, even Mr Garter. But Bunny was trying _so_ hard not to laugh while she was singing.

**Bunny:**

**Na na na na**

**Come on**

**Come on**

**Come on**

**I like it**

**Like it**

**Come on**

**Come on**

**Come on**

**I like it**

**Like it**

**Buttercup:**

**Come on**

**Come on**

**Come on**

**I like it**

**Like it**

**Come on**

**Come on**

**Come on**

**I like it**

**Like it**

Brezz had pulled the girls over to the boys, then pushing them on their counter-parts. Then sitting herself on Blust's lap. Let's just say, the only people who didn't blush, was Brezz, who was expecting it. And Anna and Mr Garter who just laughed.

**Brezz:**

**S...S...S**

**And**

**M...M...M**

**S...S...S**

**And**

**M...M...M**

The girls haven't even got of the boys, they were still in their laps, straddling them.

**Bunny:**

**Oh**

**I love the feeling**

**You bring to me**

**Oh, you turn me on**

She - like Bubbles - ran her hand down her face.

**Buttercup:**

**It's exactly what**

**I've been yearning for**

**Give it to me strong**

Again, that little smirk of her's could be seen on her face again. And Butch just happened to see it the most. Lucky him.

**Bubbles:**

**And meet me in my boudoir**

**Make my body say ah, ah, ah**

Unlike Bubbles at all, she leaned backwards, just after the girls had gotten off the boys.

Then she got off Boomer.

**Brezz:**

**I like it**

**Like it**

**Blossom:**

**Cause I may be bad**

**But I'm perfectly good at it**

**Bunny:**

**Sex in the air**

**I don't care**

**I love the smell of it**

**Brezz:**

**Sticks and stones**

**May break my bones**

**But chains and whips**

**Excite me**

She grinned at Blust. Actually, to be honest, all the girls grinned at the boys. Not in sync, but, reasonably close to that.

**Bubbles:**

**Cause I may be bad**

**But I'm perfectly good at it**

The girls had walked to the boys again during Bubbles' little bit. And they each ran a finger down the boys chest. Buttercup: 2 **(I'm sorry, I had to)**

**Buttercup:**

**Sex in the air**

**I don't care**

**I love the smell of it**

**Bubbles:**

**Sticks and stones**

**May break my bones**

**But chains and whips**

**Excite me**

**Buttercup:**

**Na na na na**

**Come on**

**Come on**

**Come on**

She had came reasonably close to Butch's face, if anyone randomly came in at this moment, they would mistake them for kissing and not doing...whatever they're doing.

**I like it**

**Like it**

**Come on**

**Come on**

**Come on**

**I like it**

**Like it**

She pulled back.

**Blossom:**

**Come on**

**Come on**

**Come on**

**I like it**

**Like it**

**Come on**

**Come on**

**Come on**

**I like it**

**Like it**

**Brezz:**

**S...S...S**

**And**

**M...M...M**

**Bunny:**

**S...S...S**

**And**

**M...M...M**

The retreated back to where they were normally standing.

**Blossom:**

**S...S...S**

**And**

**M...M...M**

**Bubbles**

**S...S...S**

**And**

**M...M...M**

The finished with a bang. Literally, Brezz accidentally slid on the carpet some how and was now on the floor.

"Well, that was unexpected" Anna said out of the blue, smiling over at the girls.

"Um, thanks?" Bunny said, not exactly knowing what she meant.

"It was good. Very good" Mr Garter said, giving a thumbs up to both teams.

"So...?" Anna asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Well, the both did a _very_ good job, so, with my blessing, they are excepted" Mr Garter announced, with everyone soon laughing at his joke.

"Cool, so, we'll see you next Monday" Anna said, walking up to the laptop.

"Yes, good luck you guys" Mr Garter said, making them his last words before turning his web-cam off.

.

.

.

"Well, I guess we know what else is in Buttercup now" Blust laughed, making the said-girl blush madly and retreated over to Anna, hiding behind her.

Everyone laughed again.

"But, I didn't expect that" Boomer said

"Shut up. You're embarrassing her" Anna said, glaring at the boys.

"Sorry"

**Me: Hello, hello (what?)**

**Blust: Great *rolls eyes***

**Me: Hello, hello (what?)**

**Blitz: Hi**

**Me: Tell me what you want right now!**

**Brick: For you stop singing**

**Me: Hello, hello (what?)**

**Butch: What?**

**Me: Hello, hello (what?)**

**Boomer: IMMA GIVE IT TO YOU GIRL RIGHT NOW!**

**Me: *Hugs Boomer* Yay!**

**Everyone Else: *Glares at Boomer***

**Boomer: I'm addicted. Shut up!**

**Me: I'm addicted to you!**

**Butch: ... Read and Review**

**Me: Closing so early?**

**Brick: You're annoying**

**Me: ...Rude**

**Blust: No, it true**

**Blitz: Say's you**

**Blust: Rude**

**Boomer: See you next time! *Waves***

**Me: Yeah. War of Hormone by Bangtan Boys. Or BTS *waves***


	6. The Great Conversation

**Me: So, accidentally deleted the before chapter to this**

**Blossom: What was the song on that?**

**Me: Catch Me If You Can by Girls Generation**

**Bubbles: Are you gonna do it again?**

**Me: Nah~ Kinda sad that I have to re-write, yet another chapter**

**Brezz: Phew~**

**Me: I WILL IF YOU WOULD LIKE, BITCH! DON'T TEMPT ME!**

**Brezz: *Running away***

**Buttercup: You must be really upset**

**Me: Yeah, but when I re-write I normally make it better**

**Blossom: Mm?**

**Me: Like, the first two chapters, I just edited them, so~**

**Bunny: Do you think she's gonna come back? *Looking off where Brezz ran away***

**Me: Dunno**

**Bubbles: Well, you like writing chapter, right?**

**Me: Sometimes**

**Bubbles: Will writing this make you feel better?**

**Me: ... I guess so**

**Girls: *Hugs me***

**Bubbles: Then let the writing begin**

**Me: *Smiles* Yeah. And do you know what else will make me feel better?**

**Blossom: No? What?**

**Me: If you sing with me next time**

**Buttercup: Sure**

**Bunny: If it'll make you feel better *rolls eyes***

**Bubbles: Yeah**

**Blossom: *Smiles* I'll go get Brezz and lock her up somewhere**

**Me: *Grins***

**Bunny: That's so harsh *looking at Blossom walk away***

**Me: Who cares?**

**Bunny: Me**

**Me: Yeah, I don't care. ENJOY!**

~One week later~

"Brezz, are our bags packed?" Blossom asked, walking around around the room with a checklist.

"Yes Ma'am" Brezz saluted.

"Bubbles, our make-up?"

"Yes Blossom"

"Bunny, electronics properly working?"

"Yes Bloss-woman" Bunny chuckled, high-fiving Brezz.

"And Buttercup?"

"Books are labelled, and sorted" Buttercup answered, smiling.

"Okay, I guess we're done" Blossom stated, before checking the time.

"Bloss?" Bunny asked

"Mm?"

Bunny pointed at the mirror in their room, making each girl look towards it.

"Oh no! We're not dressed" Bubbles screamed

"Bubbles! Calm yourself. We'll figure this out!" Blossom said, as Brezz shook the girl from her shoulders.

"How about we make it simple?" Bunny asked, not to caring about the situation.

"Damn Bun, that's one heck of an idea" Brezz laughed, before getting something _simple_ out of her suitcase.

* * *

"Butch~"

The said-boy stirred in his sleep.

"Butch~!"

He clenched his fist in the pillow, rolling his face in it.

"BUTCH!"

Butch jolted awake, sitting up. His first reaction was to punch his fist out to where he heard the voice... Which he did.

"_Agh~_" Butch turned around to find Blust crouching down, holding his stomach.

~Blust was wearing black jeans, with a white top and a gold jacket wrapped around his waist. He had his hair like normal with silver and gold sneakers.

"Opps" Butch laughed at the poor boy, before getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

"Well, that went well" Boomer said, laughing as well.

~Boomer was wearing deep blue jeans with a black shirt over a grey long-sleeved top. His hair was like normal as well, every guy's hair was like normal, while wearing black and dark blue thorocrafts.

"_Nn_" Blust made a noise again, looking up and glaring at Boomer. "It did not!"

"Yeah, well, you're just a baby" Brick said, rolling his eyes.

~Brick was wearing blue jeans as well, with a black singlet and red leather jacket. And of course, his hat. He had red and black jordan's on as well.

"And you're a dickhead!" Blust yelled.

"Thanks, love being called a dickhead" Brick replied sarcastically.

"Shut up"

"Well, should we pack?" Blitz asked.

~Blitz was wearing black knee-high shorts, a purple long-sleeved shirt and a black leather jacket. He had deep purple and white sneakers.

"Yeah, maybe" Boomer answered, getting up from his spot on his bed.

"We don't have bags though" Blust stated as there was a knock on the door.

Brick went to the door and opened it to find Buttercup standing there with five bags in her hand.

"Well would you look at that. The idiot's some sort of physic" Brick laughed, making Buttercup smile at the inside joke, not actually understanding it though.

Buttercup was wearing black skinny jeans, with a white shirt, and a soft green and black jacket over. Her raven black hair was - as usual - left loose down to her mid-back. She was wearing black, white and bright green osiris'.

"Um, Anna asked me to give you boys your bags" The girls said, handing out a red bag to Brick.

"Woah, Anna's a genius. Colour-coding our bags" Boomer said, making Buttercup giggle.

Just then as Buttercup was handing the boys there bags, a bang could be heard as Butch emerged from the bathroom. Just in a towel wrapped on his waist.

Buttercup's eyes widened at the sight, slightly opening her mouth as well. Blushing crazy too.

"My bag. Cool" Butch said, coming up to Buttercup and holding his hand out for his bag.

Buttercup handed him his dark green bag and swallowing.

"Thanks Kitty" Butch smiled, making Buttercup blush at the nickname.

Buttercup smiled back and walked out as quickly as she could.

"Well, looks like someone has a crush" Brick stated, grinning and pointing at Butch. "On you"

Butch smiled before going to his suitcase and picking out some clothes.

Buttercup walked into the lounge room, where the girls were seated, watching Brezz play smoe useless game.

"Buttercup, are you okay?" Bubbles asked as the said-girl sat down next to Blossom.

"Mm" She nodded

"Your face is red though. Are you sick?" Brezz asked, pausing the game.

"I'm fine" Buttercup responded, smiling.

"No way, you would of have have to see a half-naked guy to have a face _that_ red" Bunny laughed.

"Or, Butch was just flirting with her" Blossom said just as Anna walked in.

"Or both" Anna giggled, making everyone except Buttercup do the same.

"Wait" Brezz started "Did you? I mean, he? Or, you guys?" Brezz was confused on what she was saying.

Buttercup however, just stayed silent.

"No way" Bubbles gasped. Buttercup nodded.

"So?" Anna asked

"So what?" Buttercup questioned.

"Seeing a half naked guy" Blossom said, giggling.

"Well, I, um. Can we talk about something else?" Buttercup pleaded, making the girls laugh.

"Okay" Anna smiled as Buttercup's face became redder from the conversation.

"You're only saying that 'cause you're her family" Brezz said, then widening her eyes and looking at Buttercup for her reaction.

Which was just the same as before. Though Brezz should be more careful of what she says about Buttercup's family.

"No I'm not" Anna argued back just as the boys came out.

"What?" Blust asked, pointing it at Brezz.

~Brezz was wearing blue skinny jeans, a bright yellow tank top and a black jacket. Her light blue hair was braided down her left shoulder. And her usual yellow beanie with black lacing at the bottom.

"Nothing" She replied

"Sure. What was it?" Blitz asked, looking at Bunny.

~Bunny was wearing black leggings, with a light purple jumper and what seemed to be a black tank top underneath. Her chestnut brown hair was in a loose bun.

"Like Brezz said; nothing" Bunny said, flicking her head up a bit to prove a point.

"Cause people can just do nothing. Correct?" Brick asked, raising an eyebrow at Blossom.

~Blossom was wearing a black knee-high skirt, with a see-through blouse where you could see the black tank top under. Her bright orange hair was up in a high-ponytail with a red ribbon tied around where the hair-tie lay. Her shoes consisted of deep pink and black nikes.

"Depends, I don't think you can though" Blossom answered.

"So, can we know what you girls were talking about?" Boomer asked, sitting down next to Bubbles.

~Bubbles was wearing a light blue skirt reaching to her knees, with a white long-sleeved top under her black jacket. She was wearing puma blue and white DJ trainers with her golden blonde hair in two low ponytails down her shoulders.

"No, it's private" Bubbles replied, with the girls shushing her.

"Now they're gonna want to know what we were talking about, Bubbs" Blossom stated, putting her hand over the said-girls mouth.

"Yeah, we do" Butch spoke up, plopping down next to the crushing girl; Buttercup. Who just flushed red when the girls started giggling.

~Butch was wearing black jeans, with a deep green button-up, long-sleeved shirt. He was also wearing black and dark green MVP converses.

"Well, you aren't gonna know now, we gotta go to school" Anna announced, with a wave of groans from Blust and Brezz.

"One thing they have in common" Anna whispered to Buttercup as they walked out the door.

"Actually, I think they have everything in common" Buttercup whispered back, making Anna smile and nod.

**Me: I think it turned out better then before**

**Brick: Yeah, maybe**

**Blust: Do me and Brezz have everything in common?**

**Me: You two are fucking counter-parts, of course you do**

**Blitz: Idiot**

**Blust: I thought you were my friend *Whining***

**Blit: Nah~**

**Boomer: *Crying* So a brake from KPOP?**

**Me: Hmm, you can do one if you like. I'll join it**

**Boomer: Hmm, got one**

**Me: Shoot**

**Boomer: I'M SO CURIOUS~ YEAH!**

**Me: TONIGHT. SHINee'S IN THE HOUSE!**

**Boomer: Ho~ Ho~**

**Me: SO GIVE IT UP, GIVE IT UP, GIVE IT UP, FOR SHINee!**

**Boomer: GIVE IT UP, GIVE IT UP, GIVE IT UP, FOR SHINee!**

**Butch: Read and Review. *Waves* Now, bye!**


	7. Cute Middle Names-Here We Go!

**Me: (Music)**

**Blossom: Make you lose control**

**Buttercup: Make you lose control**

**Bubbles: Make you lose control**

**Bunny: Make you lose control**

**Me: (Music)**

**Brezz: Kureum sok hechigo**

**Me: Kureum sok hechigo**

**All: Sseondeobim so-geuro Sseondeobim so-geuro**

**Me: Just like a butterfly, wait, Buttercup!**

**Buttercup: Let's fly, high, fly**

**Blossom: *Laughing* Skips majorly**

**Me: Well I don't know Korean, I just know those bits**

**Bubbles: Okay, are you better now?**

**Me: *Hugs them* Yes! Though, *Whispers* I'll be much better if **_**all**_** the boys sing with me next**

**Girls: *Runs to find the boys***

**Me: Haha, enjoy Pikachu's!**

**Me: Oh, and thank you to the Guest review made by, well, a guest. I'll try and put the song in soon. Promise! And thank you for reviewing. :)**

They had now arrived at St Peters. It was one _big_ school.

St Peters had a simple look to the school, basically like any type of school that's you would see in movies.

The road in front of the school curved , making St Peters have a slightly curved look to it. In the middle of the school view, was the entrance. Big glass doors, with windows around them. The doors slid open, like the automatic doors at supermarkets. Above the doors and windows was the school name; 'St Peters Collage'. That, was a separate room on the top floor. Towards the left of the entrance, there was a brick-type of pole, holding a giant clock.

The school went on each sides, making up classes and, well, other types of rooms. Though, the new gym was outside, with the old gym in the inside to the left of the school. **(Okay, I got lazy with this. Shut up)**

The group gasped at the sight, mouth's opened as the walked around the entrance. They, in fact, had gone into St Peters.

There was a long corridor reaching out to different hallways. There were several black couches around the place. I guess this where everyone normally hanged out most times. There also was a desk at the end of the black and white checked carpet, where a small woman sat, typing something on the computer.

The group walked up to the woman, where she looked up from her work.

"Yes?" The woman asked, she had short blonde hair tied in a small ponytail, with deep brown eyes, her eyebrow raised.

"Ah, these are the ten new students that this school was accepting" Anna answered, guesting to the group with her.

"Right, just go through that hallway your right" Everyone looked to their right, seeing a hallway as the woman said. "Then, go straight up, look out for the principals office" The woman finished, before going back to her computer.

The group walked down the hallway they were told, giving glances at every door seeing if they had some sort of 'principal' name or look on it.

"Guys, here" Everyone turned towards Boomer's voice, finding him pointing at a door labeled with 'Principal' in bold, upper-cased letters.

Anna was the first one to walk into the door, - being the adult and all - followed by the group.

Mr Garter looked up from his paper work, smiling at the group.

"Hello again, now seeing as you have a big group, I need two names to sign the schedule to please" Mr Garter said, making everyone step back except two certain innocent girls.

Bubbles turned around seeing all their friends betray them. "I'm Bubbles Matthews"

"And I'm Buttercup Frost" Mr Garter laughed, making everyone hurt thinking he thought her name was stupid.

"Why are you laughing?" Blossom asked, with Mr Garter holding his hand up.

"Sorry, her name's like that little princess" As soon as he said that, Anna and Buttercup's eyes widened.

"But, she's like four" Mr Garter stated, shrugging, making the two family members sigh in relief.

"Anyway, I need you middle names as well" Mr Principal-Man said, looking at the two girls.

"Um, why?" Blust asked, totally confused on that subject.

Everyone looked at him, with Mr Garter answering with a; "Because I don't know your full names, and it's customary that I do. Girls?"

"Oh, yeah. My middle name is Daline" Bubbles smiled

"Right, Buttercup?" Mr Principal-Man said, looking at the said-girl. **(I actually like that name, I'll use it more often)**

"Ah, Marie" Buttercup answered

"Right-eo, here is your schedule" He said, passing it to Anna, who nodded in response. "And, you guys can probably just find your class room. It'll be easier that way" With that, the group walked out the room, then making their way to their class. Which they had found rather easily.

The group had sat down on a near seat, Anna had walked off, going to try and find the staff room.

"So, what should we do?" Brezz asked, breaking the annoying silence.

"Well, after hearing BC's and Bubbs' middle names, I wanna hear everybody's" Bunny said, with the two said-girls confused on their nicknames.

"Where'd you get 'BC' from?" Blitz asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Butter-Cup. She has two words in her name" Bunny said, hopefully with the idiot understanding.

"Oh"

"So, are we gonna announce our middle names?" Blust asked, with Brezz giving him a weird look. That 'weird look' was her believing that he agreed with her.

"Sure, who's first?" Blossom asked.

.

.

.

"Fine, I'll step up again" Blossom stated, with everyone cheering her on. "I'm just saying my middle name, nothing exciting about that"

"So Red, what's your middle name?" Brick asked, making Blossom blush at the nickname.

"It's Jacqueline"

"Pretty" Brick smirked, making 'Red' go redder. "Mine's Jacob" Brick continued.

"Mine's Dale" Boomer said, putting his hand up.

"Tadia" Bunny stated, looking at Blitz to go next.

"Agh~ Tray"

"Mine, my dear bitches, is Laurence" Blust put his hands in the air, but Brezz had smacked them down.

"Oh, I suggested the idea, but I go last. My middle name is Laylany" Brezz said, but Buttercup was shyly pointing to Butch.

Everyone caught onto where she was pointing, where they dd find the boy with his arms crossed, and earphones plugged in.

Brezz ripped one earphone out, making the boy open his eyes and glare at the grinning girl.

"What?" Butch asked, obviously pissed.

"What's you middle name?" Blust asked, making an obvious point. **(What?)**

"No" The boy replied, taking his earphone back, putting it in his ear.

Brezz then smirked, and I'm pretty sure that Blust caught onto what she was about to do.

The two idiots made their way to the other ear, Brezz ripping this one out this time, and quickly whispering in his ear;

_"What if Buttercup wanted to know? Would you tell us then?"_

"It's Marcus" The two Golds cheered in success, before Brezz realized that he was actually crushing on Buttercup.

"It's kinda cute" Buttercup whispered, but Butch heard and immediately got up, making his way in front of her.

Buttercup moved back in her seat as Butch towered over her, glaring at her.

"Did you say it's cute?"

"Um..." Buttercup pushed her fingers together, looking up and slightly smiling at her. Basically the 'mercy' look. **(no. No. NO. NO MERCY!)**

Butch smirked, leaning closer, he had practically burst her bubble by now.

"Um. Yes?" Buttercup asked

Even though she had asked him a question, he still continued to smirk and glare. Don't know how at the same time though.

"I had a cute dog called Marcus. I didn't mean anything like that" Buttercup said, closing her eyes, holding her hands up in defeat.

Butch pulled back, with the cowering girl look up, now smirking. **(Of course only Butch can see it. **_**It's his smirk**_**)**

Buttercup stood up, gaining a bit more confidence in herself. She walked in her counter-parts direction, making his eyes wide...Along with everyone else but...

"Um, Buttercup? You okay?" Brezz asked, raising an eyebrow but secretly wanting to record this.

Buttercup didn't reply, she just kept moving towards Butch, with him stepping back every step she took.

"Ah, should we stop them?" Blust wondered, with everyone probably agreeing with him. For once.

However, Buttercup was in her own world.

**Me: Yo~!**

**Blust: Do we hafta?**

**Me: *Glares* Yes**

**Boomer: It's not that bad, beside, we choose the song remember?**

**Blitz: Even though we don't know what they're saying *Rolls eyes***

**Brick: Can we just get this over with?**

**Me: Sure, what's the song?**

**Butch: *Sweat drop* She doesn't even know the song**

**Me: Shut up, START!**

**Boomer: *Full enthusiasm* Careless, careless. Shoot anonymous, anonymous.**

**Blitz: *Bored* Heartless, mindless. No one who care about me.**

**Me: *Drags myself down like EXO***

**Brick: Irheobeorin chae. Oemyeonhaneun geot gata**

**Butch: Chameul subakke eobseo. Nuneul gamjiman~**

**Blust: *Does the epic dance bit here* MAMA! MAMA!**

**Boomer: *Glares at him* You didn't practice you lines, did you?**

**Blust: Um, bye! *Runs off***

**Me: Okay, that settles that. Oh, and to Mr Anonymous who reviewed but I deleted their review, I didn't do that. I've had this story since I discovered Jelsa. So shut the fuck up. I didn't even know about that other story until after I got the idea.**

**Butch: What are you talking about?**

**Me: Then I realized that it was practically the same. But I still wrote this 'cause I have a dream. But you just took the slightest piece out of it.**

**Brick: Um...**

**Blitz: Agreed Leader-Boy**

**Me: Mr Anonymous, read that word before 'anonymous' in the lyrics. Be careful around me.**

**Boomer: What a rude person**

**Me: Read and Review-*Glares* If they're nice reviews. *Immediately happy 'cause I'm thinking about all the **_**good**_** supporters out there* Have a nice day/night what ever the fuck it is. Bye Pikachu's!**


	8. Different-Wha?

**Me: Forgot to mention last chapter's ending song. It was MAMA by EXO**

**Brezz: To be honest, I actually sorta like KPOP now**

**Me: Welcome to the ****dark side**

**Bubbles: Didn't you say that to Boomer?**

**Me: *Shrugs shoulders* Something like that**

**Bunny: *Whispers* Just pays attention to Boomer**

**Blossom: Don't be so mean Bunny**

**Buttercup: What am I doing in this chapter exactly?**

**Me: *Smirks* Good question**

**Buttercup: *Runs***

**Bunny: *Laughs* *Runs after her***

**Brezz: CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!**

**Me: Right, promised the reviewer...Well done Brezz! *Thumbs up***

**Blossom: *Smiles* What's the next line?**

**Me: ...Catch me if you can?**

**Blossom: Helps a lot. Thanks**

**Me: No problem! Um, Catch Me If You Can by Girls' Generation. *Sniffles* No Jessica though *Sniffles* *Sad* Read Pikachu's! ...Am I even alowed to use that?**

**Everyone: *Shrugs shoulders***

**Me: *Sigh* Thanks. Enjoy guys.**

~Buttercup's POV~

"Angel, help me take over again!" I yelled towards the girl in front of me. Let me explain. I have different personalities. I don't know how I got them, my parents didn't have anything like that, I just, randomly have them. Anyway, one, well, two of my personalities had taken over me when, well, yeah.

"Why, this is funny!" Angel laughed.

Angel was one of those girl's who was good, but also has a slight dark side, she was wearing a white blouse with black jeans. Her hair was a pure white and let loose just below her shoulders, with, believe it or not, a halo above her head, she also had light green eyes. She was practically the 'good' version of me. I have a good side, bad side, shy side, and, ah, different sides like that.

"ANGEL, HELP ME!" I screamed at her

"Alright, I'll help!" She gives in very easily. That's why I always ask her for help in these situations.

"Thank you" I replied

"So why did the sexual twins take over? Angel asked, while we were walking towards the twin's little room where we could take over. **(I really don't think you'll ever **_**see**_** the sexual twins)**

"You mean Samuel and Samantha? I asked. Them two were my sexual side. Though, I didn't know I had them until I hit puberty. The reason why there's two of them is because I'm a girl, so there needs to be a girl in it. And the boy, I think that's just so I 'know what a guy likes' or something.

"Yeah, them" She answered

"Because Butch got to close, and they just, poof, took over!" I said while spreading my fingers out on 'poof'. To be honest, he got really close.

"Ah~! Okay"

We continued walking until we got to the room were we fond the button to take over. **(I don't know why she couldn't do that on her own)**

~Back to normal (Normal POV)~

Buttercup snapped out of her mind when she realized she was actually sitting on top of Butch. She quickly got off him causing a deep blush coming across her face.

"I-i'm s-sorry!" Buttercup said while turning around so no one could see her face.

"Hmm, why did you do it anyway? Didn't you know you were turning me on?! Butch asked while turning Buttercup around while a grin on his face.

"U-um" Was a Buttercup could manage out, his eyes were pouring into her eyes, showing mostly lust instead of all the other stuff in there.

Just then the bell rang and kids poured out of their rooms towards their next classes.

"That's our Que" Brick said breaking the greens apart. Buttercup blushing madly and Butch chuckling.

They waited for everyone to clear out of the hall way and then made their way towards art. **(Lovin' me some art. I think that's why I gave them the first lesson you see as art. Dunno)**

They opened the door to reveal a tall man standing towards the board, his back faced towards the class, he looked over at them. He had black hair was slightly spiked over his deep brown eyes, he was wearing black pants and a purple short-sleeved shirt, he was about in his 20's to what it looked like anyway.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" He asked

"First; you can tell us your name and second; we're this class new students" Brick said

"Oh, oops. My name is Gordon Hillory, but just call me Mr. Hillory" Mr. Hillory said. Obviously

"Alright would you like to tell the class you names?" Mr. Hillory asked

"Sure, my name is Brick Jojo" Brick said, while all the girls looked up at him saying her was gorgeous, and the guys looking kinda bored.

"Hi I'm Blossom Utonium, nice to meet you" Blossom said causing the the guys to automatically look up, maybe a bit down.

"Hello, I'm Bubbles Matthews, hope we all get along!" She stepped in with a smile on her face, with everyone definitely wanting to get along from her cheery language.

"T'sup I'm Blust Evans" Blust said while looking at most of the girls.

"Don't go for him" Brezz started while pointing at Blust.

"I'm Brezz Harris" She continued

"Hey, I'm Boomer Courtney" Boomer said while flashing a toothy grin, causing the girls to sigh at him.

"I'm Blitz Adams" Blitz said while leaning on an irritated Boomer

"And I'm Bunny Maxwell" She jumped on Blitz causing him to let go of Boomer and hold her legs up.

"H-hi I'm Buttercup Frost, n-nice to m-meet you a-all" She stuttered causing all the girls to look at her squeaking at her cuteness.

"And I'm Butch Tyler, I guess" Butch said while looking bored.

"Do you have any questions for us?" Blossom asked the class.

A boy with a green and black cap over his orange hair and dark purple eyes raised his hand.

"Um, yes you" Brick said pointing towards the boy

"Um, yeah what's you favourite colour?" He asked

"Really Fredo?" Another boys said with red, spiked hair with royal blue eyes.

"Shut up Wyatt!" This Fredo kid yelled across the room.

"And my name's 'Freddie' not 'Fredo'!" Freddie said

"Um, on with question" Another kid said with a black hoodie on over his blond hair with deep blue tips, and dark green eyes.

"Right, mine's pink" Blossom said

"Baby blue" Bubbles exclaimed

"Light purple" Bunny said

"Yellow" Brezz said while looking at Freddie

"Light green" Buttercup said with out a stutter

Silence

"Not just you guys, the _guys_ as well" Freddie said

"Fine, red" Brick said

"Dark blue" Boomer answered

"Dark purple" Blitz said looking more bored then Butch

"Gold, 'cause it's my eye colour, cool right? Blust said while pointing to his eyes with everyone nodding in agreement.

"Dark green" Butch said

"So mainly, you guys like you eye colour?" This other kid asked with shaggy orange hair like Boomer's with yellow streaks though his bangs and light purple eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so" Blitz said while looking at everyone's eyes colour.

"Alright, any other questions?" Bubbles asked

The kid with the shaggy hair raised his hand.

"Yeah, you" Blust said pointing to the kid.

"Umm, are any of you guys dating?"

"Umm, no, what's you name?" Brezz said and asked

"Oh, I'm Patrick, Freddie's twin brother!"

"I have a twin brother" Butch said with no emotion causing everyone looking at him straight away.

'What?" Butch asked

"You have a twin brother?" Brick asked

"Yeah, his name his Jamie" Butch answered, totally confused on how that mattered. **(Dude, you announced it)**

"I have twin siblings" Blossom said

"Really?!" Patrick said getting excited at the many twins.

"Yeah their names are Rose and Ryan" Blossom said while smiling at Patrick.

"Okay, let's get to work shall we" Mr. Hillory demanded more then asked.

**Me: Right, 4 Horsemen of the Apocalypse anyone?**

**Brick: Didn't you change them?**

**Me: Yeah, I thought so as well. Actually, I think that I was still not totally convinced on their appearance when I wrote this originally. So, I just used what I had.**

**Butch: Right**

**Me: Boomer, speak next.**

**Boomer: Um... *Idea* I'm very VERY GOOD~!**

**Me: Blitz, next line**

**Blitz: Good, good, good, good, good, good, good?**

**Me: Blust?**

**Blust: She might do more of Catch Me If You Can in a future chapter. Bye**

**Me: I just wanted some fun**

**Girls: Damn it Blust!**

**Me: Wait, who said I'll do that? The song in a chapter again.**

**Everyone: *Looks at each other* *Runs***

**Me: *Confused***

**Me: Um, Read and Review you **_**nice**_** people. That's right, I'm not over it. *Glares***


	9. Back Home?

**Me: I always start off, can't someone else do it next chapter?**

**Brezz: Nope~**

**Me: *Glares***

**Blossom: *Sigh* I think you should stop pissing her off**

**Bunny: Agreed**

**Bubbles: Why isn't Anna in this intro-thingy**

**Me: Because... You'll have to wait. Hopefully you'll know next chapter.**

**Buttercup: Or the end of this one?**

**Me: Depends on how far I get in this chappie**

**Bubbles: Okay**

**Us: ...**

**Me: I have an idea**

**Blossom: Yes?**

**Me: *Whispers stuff to them***

**Brezz: No**

**Me: *Whining* Why not~?**

**Brezz: Because, that's stupid *Crosses arms***

**Me: If you don't I'll personally run to my secret kitchen and get a knife, ready for the next chapter.**

**Bunny: *Whispers to Brezz* And she's serious**

**Other girls: *Nods***

**Brezz: *Sigh* Fine**

**Me: Yes~! S-U-C-C-E-S-S. That's the way you spell success**

**Buttercup: The Simpsons. Seriously?**

**Me: Shut up. We'll do it next chapter, where' running out of room for this 'intro-thingy' *Looks at Bubbles***

**Bubbles: *Looks around her* Enjoy Pikachu's!**

**Brezz: Yeah, totally *Rolls eyes***

**Me: Let me just get my knife, see you after guys! *Walks to secret kitchen***

The group had settled in pretty quickly at St Peter's.

Though Anna wasn't an actual type of staff member. She just worked on the group's - as well as another group of eighth graders - subjects.

Currently, they were at home. Just chillin' around.

Bunny, Brezz, Blitz and Blust were upstairs in the girls bedroom playing some game that the number one idiot had brang. Blossom, Bubbles, Brick and Boomer were playing a board-game in the dinning room.

And Anna, Buttercup and Butch were also downstairs. The two girls were watching television, well, Anna was. Buttercup was reading. And Butch, well, he was sleeping, with Buttercup leaning on him. Not that he noticed. Or cared if he did know.

Just then, there was a short news flash on the television. Buttercup looked up.

"News flash, King Jack and Queen Elsa of Burgess has recently came from the supposed death. Apparently they had washed up on the Doper Beach just south from Burgess, from the terrible ship-wreak that happened nice years ago. They seem to be in _incredible_ condition." The reporter exclaimed.

The four in the kitchen had came into the room by now, with the four youngest coming down now.

The reporter went on.

"News is, that the king and queen are trying to find Queen Elsa's sister, Princess Anna Arendelle, as well as their daughter, Princess Buttercup Frost. If anyone has any information on where they may be, please contact the number on the screen. For what we've heard, the king and queen are very worried about them."

The news flash had gone back to the original show that Anna was watching. Everyone had their mouths open of what they had just heard, then, Blust spoke.

"A-are you guys the lost princess'?" He asked Buttercup and Anna, his response was the two nodding.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that from her" Butch had woken up, with Buttercup jolting from her spot onto the floor.

"Well, Buttercup was being threatened to be killed by a group called 'The Gangrene Gang'. It was so fierce that we had to keep her safe, so, my sister and I agreed that I'll take her and move to Townsville for safety." Anna said.

"Do we have to go back now Ana?" Buttercup asked while looking at her aunt with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Buttercup, we have to" Anna said, turning around. She knew it was hurting her. Buttercup had made some pretty good friends here. One's she could trust. One's that were real-life people.

"NO!" Buttercup screamed at her, causing everyone to step back a bit, even making Butch fall of the couch. Of course that made Blust chuckle...And Brezz hit him.

"What?!" Anna demanded.

"No, I don't want to go! I've made actual friends here" Buttercup answered with tears in her eyes. Anna knew she did. Though she didn't know Buttercup had ran up the stairs until she had seen everybody turn the heads towards the stairs.

"Buttercup!" Anna yelled after her.

"What does she mean 'actual friends' Anna? Butch demanded while looking down at the floor.

"Huh?" Anna answered causing Butch to look up.

"Actual friends! That's what she said! What did she mean?" Butch yelled at her causing everyone to back up.

"Um, well, you know she's a shy girl right?" Anna asked Butch, with her response being a nod.

"Well, she never talked to anyone except Sven and Olaf at the palace" Anna continued.

"Sven and Olaf?" Blossom asked

"Sven is a reindeer. He his my husbands best friend since he was born. And Olaf, he's talking snowman. He was made by my sister when she had ran away after freezing Arendelle" Anna answered

"Wait, isn't 'Arendelle' your last name?" Blust asked. He thought it was weird being last-names after you home-town.

"No, that's just a cover name. My real last name, well, when I got married, is Bjorgman" Anna explained.

"Wait. A talking snowman?" Brick questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Um, where's Butch?" Anna asked, causing everyone to look around for Butch.

_~In the Palace of Burgess~_

"King Jack, Queen Elsa, you didn't die"

"Yes Alice, 'cause were just standing her 'cause we're dead!" King Jack said sarcastically.

King Jack Frost, his hair as white as snow was messed up sightly covering his royal blue eyes. Jack married Queen Elsa when he was twenty-three. He had an annoying little girl at age twenty-four, and a perfect little girl at age twenty-seven. Right now, he's currently forty-two.

Princess Alice Bjorgman, her dirty blond hair was fixed in two low braids down her shoulders, with a right side fringe covering the right eye, light blue. Alice takes the last name of her father, Kristoff Bjorgman, she is currently sixteen and in year eleven at Burgess Collage. Alice was the slightly older child of her sibling. Her mother is Anna. **(Obviously)**

"Haha, owned Alice!" Prince Alex laughed sarcastically.

"Apologize to your sister" Prince Kristoff said pointing to his son.

Prince Kristoff Bjorgman, his dirty blond hair was hanging loose partly covering his deep brown eyes. Kristoff married Princess Anna when he was twenty-two, and had two children at age twenty-three.

Prince Alex Bjorgman, his bright orange hair was spiked on the top of his head with a left side fringe covering one of his deep brown eyes. Alex also takes the father's last name, and is currently attending Burgess Collage in year eleven with his slightly-older sister. He is also sixteen with his sister.

"Guys, we really need to start to find Buttercup and Anna" Queen Elsa said to the two princes who both muttered a 'sorry'.

Queen Elsa Frost, her strawberry blond hair was fixed in a braid going down her left shoulder as always, with bits of hair barley covering her light blue eyes. Elsa married Jack when she was twenty-two, and had two little girls at the ages of twenty-three and twenty-six, she is currently forty-one.

"Right, finding my baby sister!" Princess Khloe said banging the bottom her fist into her palm.

Princess Khloe Frost, her strawberry blond hair was left loose to her mid-back, with a slight fringe slightly covering her royal blue eyes. Khloe is three years older than her younger sister, Buttercup Frost, just like her mother and aunt. She married Jordan Baulbe about three months ago, though she did not take his last name. Her sister and herself made promise to keep the Frost last name. No matter what. She's twenty now.

"So when are we going to start?" Jordan asked Elsa.

Jordan Baulbe, his jet black hair was spiked on the top of his head, with a right side fringe pulled to the side, barley covering his light brown eyes. Jordan hasn't became a prince yet because he hasn't had a coronation yet, he is one year older then Khloe, where he married her three months ago. He's twenty-one.

"We're starting right now" Jack said pumping is fist in the air.

~Up stairs (Buttercup's POV)~

_Why? Why did we have to go? I don't want to go home, my friends are here._ I snuggled against myself hearing Butch yell down stairs, well I think it's Butch anyway. It was a pretty voice. He has a pretty voice. Wait...What am I thinking? Am I really crushing on him? Maybe the girls were right.

After about a minute or so, I heard a the door creak open, probably Anna, forcing me to pack up my stuff.

"Go away Anna" I said, sniffing into my pillow on my lap as I noticed the bed shift. **(Laugh if you get what I did there)**

"Who said it's Anna?" I heard a complete other voice say.

I looked up to reveal Butch sitting there. His eyes are pretty too.

"I want to meet Olaf" He said while looking into my eyes.

"How do you know about Olaf? I asked shocked, looking into his eyes.

He looked at me stupidly. "Anna told us" He replied

"Us?" I questioned

"There _are_ other people in this house" Butch answered.

"Oh, right I knew that" I said while scratching the back of my head and giggled.

He just laughed at my, I think, stupidness.

"Hey, don't laugh!" I said as I was laughing and hitting his chest which just kept him laughing. Well that didn't work.

Plan B.

"Hey, you know how Queen Elsa has ice powers?" I asked him. He smiled, then answered with; "Your mum, and yeah!"

Now plan B goes into action.

I put out my hands and BAM, he got sent flying by my ice powers and struck right into the wall, causing no pain at all.

"Ow, you didn't have to go that far" He said while we were laughing.

_~In the limo the king and queen just are in~_

"Hey, Buttercup has used her powers" Jack said while looking at the screen in front of him.

Let me explain. When Buttercup was a new born, Jack and Elsa could track her use of powers by putting a power tracker on her, Kristoff designed when baby Khloe was young. In which, there are power tracker's in both of their daughter's to keep them safe, such as if they got kidnapped, and they or the kidnapper was forced to use their powers, they could track where ever it came from and rescue them. **(Eh, Kristoff just seems like a genius in this story to me)**

"Where does it say they are?" Elsa asked Jack

"In St. Peter's. Not so far from Burgess. They're living at 24 Orgle Drive." Jack answered

"Driver. 24 Orgle Drive please" Elsa orded to the driver who nodded in response and turned the corner.

**Me: I think that'll do**

**Blust: Haha**

**Me: SPEED Circus**

**Boomer: Yeah A-yo**

**Brick: WOO BRICK with the am I music**

**Blitz: Core contents company**

**Butch: are R-R-B! Hey!**

**Me: Listen deeps. And listen ladies and gentleman yeah**

**Blust: Put put-put you're hands up**

**Butch: HaHaHa Showtime**

**Me: Okay, the rest is practically Korean**

**Blitz: Getting ready for next chapter**

**Me: Yeah, they some how all agreed to it. *Hides knife behind my back* Wait, you don't know what's happening**

**Brick: You'll have to wait losers**

**Me: I still like how you guys just changed the lyrics for yourselves. *Looks at Brick and Butch***

**Boomer: Song title: Don't Tease Me**

**Blust: By SPEED**

**Me: Yeah, Read and Review guys**

**Everyone: *Waves* Bye~!**


	10. Found And What She Do?

**Me: Ready?**

**Everyone: Yes *Grabs microphones***

**Me: *Whispers* Ha, and this is because I was sad about mis-placing that one chapter. Hehe**

**Me: What you gonna play now? What'soever play, it's gotta be funky! 1 2 3 Make it! 1 2 3 Make it! 1 2 3 Make it!**

**Brezz: Dalkomhan Lollipop Oh Lollipop Oh Lollipop Oh. Neon naui Lollipop Oh Lollipop Oh Lollipop Oh**

***Music***

**Bunny: Annyeong naega chatdeon neoya nollan nae du nuneun neoman chalkak**

**Blust: Nan beolsseo meomchit kkeullyeotji ttokgateun bimil gatgo isseo**

**Buttercup: Dalkomhan Lollipop Oh Lollipop Oh Lollipop Oh. Neon naui Lollipop Oh Lollipop Oh Lollipop Oh**

***Music***

**Bubbles: Bappi geonil ttae jjajeungnal ttae pigonhal ttae. Dankkume ppajil ttae geuryeojineun dan han saram**

***Woahs~***

***Music***

**Brick: Nal utge mandeun chiryoje joyonghi naman algo sipeo**

**Butch: Dalkomhan Lollipop Oh Lollipop Oh Lollipop Oh. Neon naui Lollipop Oh Lollipop Oh Lollipop Oh**

***Music***

**Boomer: Jjajeungnal ttaen neoreul bomyeon chakhage byeonhae. Nae gamjeongeul manjyeojuneun neoneun yeppeun mabeopsa**

***Woahs~***

**Blitz: Saljjak dagaseo julgeoya meonjeo gidarin cheok kkamjjak mollae**

**Blossom: Nega baro nae bitamin jjaritan neukkim eojjeom joha**

**Me: Okay, that's everyone's first line done. Lollipop by f(x) feat. SHINee. Boys, so who and your counter-part were. f(x)'s names first**

**Boomer: Bubbs and I were Luna and Jonghyun**

**Brick: Victoria and Onew-The two leaders of the group**

**Blust: Two maknae's-Krystal and Taemin**

**Blitz: Sulli and Minho**

**Butch: And Kitty and I were Amber and Key**

**Me: 'Cause I think you guys suit those roles right. Let's start**

The king and queen was now staring at the house in front of them.

_It's now or never_

Some body-guard's burst through the door of the house, they soon cleared off the hall way, to make room for the king and queen.

"Hey, what's going on?" Brick yelled trying to get out of a guards hold.

"King Jack and Queen Elsa has found the missing princesses" One of the guards said, he was wearing a black suit, with a blue dress shirt, with a few extra objects for reporting. **(Like a FBI agent or whatever)**

"Where are the princesses?" Elsa said walking into the lounge room, she was wearing a light blue dress, and a dark blue jacket over.

"We don't know!" Blust said struggling in the guards hold.

"That's a lie Blust, we do know" Anna said coming into the room with Blossom at her side carrying some of Anna's bags.

"Anna!" Elsa said running to her sister hugging her.

"Elsa!" Anna said hugging her back.

"Where's Buttercup?" Jack said walking with Khloe and Jordan at his side, with Kristoff behind him, and the twins behind Kristoff.

Jack was wearing a dark blue, casual shirt with black jeans.

Kristoff was wearing casual dark blue jeans with a black singlet, black leather jacket.

Khloe was wearing a light purple knee-high skirt with a white tank-top. Jordan was wearing the same thing as Jack except light purple instead of a blue shirt.

The twins was wearing the school uniform for Burgess Collage, black pants or skirt, a white short-sleeved shirt, with a black jacket over.

"Kristoff! Alex! Alice!" Anna yelled coming to her other family snuggling them in hugs.

"I'll ask again, where's Buttercup?" Jack said shooting a death-glare at Brick and Blust

"There up stairs" Blitz said, rolling his eyes.

Jack and Elsa went up stairs with a few guards following them.

"Buttercup?!" Jack yelled down the up-stairs hall room.

"Sweetie, which room are you in?" Elsa yelled after Jack did.

~Buttercup's POV~

_"Sweetie, which room are you in?"_

"They're here Butch" I said looking up at him.

"What are you going to do?" Butch replied looking at me.

"Me? Just me?" I asked him

"Well, they're your parents, not mine" He replied

"No! You're coming with me! I said

"You're kidding right?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Does it look like it?" I answered with a question

"I-i, can't go with you to the palace, it just doesn't seem..."

He didn't even get to finish before I kissed him square on the mouth.

~Butch's POV~

_She kissed me. She actually kissed me! _Buttercup's a great kisser. Am I her first?

We were completley into the kiss we didn't even notice the door open, and right there, was the king and queen staring at us.

"Having fun with my daughter?" Elsa asked causing us to brake up the kiss.

"U-um, mum, dad, w-what are you doing here?" Buttercup asked, face fulled with red like mine. mean, we were kissing in front of her parents, more then parents, the king and queen of Burgess. Whoops.

"We are here to bring you back to the palace!" Jack answered her.

"Now come on, we got to go" Elsa said looking at me.

"I don't want to go though" Buttercup said hugging me, burring her face in my chest.

"If you want, this young man could come with us, so we can know him a bit more" Queen Elsa said, smirking as Buttercup's face reddened more.

"Els', we can't bring him with us. That's weird!" King Jack said, trying to dismiss the idea.

"To late" She said, with whispering something else in his ear.

"BC" I girl yelled running into the room and practally removed me from her and pounced on her.

"Ahh, Khloe, get off of me" Buttercup yelled trying to get this 'Khloe' girl off her.

I just laughed at her causing her to strick me again with her ice, smashing me into a wall.

"Ahh, Buttercup!" I said rubbing my sore head.

"Just get you shit ready" She replied at me, still trying to get the girl off her.

~A few hours later (Normal POV)~

"So, Khloe right?" Blossom asked as Butch and Buttercup came down the stairs holding hands with a bunch of guards holding their bags. **(Ah, the life)**

"Yeah! I'm Buttercup's older sister" She squealed while jumping on Buttercup, again.

"Khloe~!" Buttercup yelled at her.

"Are you guys coming with us to the palace?" Jack asked the bunch of kids that he didn't know. He had just argued about BUtch staying. Now he's inviting a bunch of random people?

"Ahh, we really shouldn't" Blossom said putting her hands up.

"Well to bad, you're coming" Anna said, as more guards came down with the others bags in their hands.

"Fine, I guess if we're already packed, I guess so" Brick said rolling his eyes.

**Me: Eh~ Short chapter. But you guys did get two chapters yesterday (Or something) so~**

**Me: *Looks around* Am I the only one here?**

**Me: I'm so lonely**

**Me: Were'd everybody go?**

**Me *Crying***

**Me: ...GUYSS!**

**Me: Hphm, fine. Read and Review guys, or something. *Shrugs Shoulders***


	11. Buttercup's Room

**Me: I'm lonely again**

**Random Person: Boo-hoo**

**Me: *Running away* (Catch me if you can)**

**Me: Phew... I think *Looks back***

**Me: What was that?**

**Random Person: Aww, am I a 'that'?**

**Me: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!**

**Random Person: *Laughs* Your worst nightmare**

**Me: Help**

~Palace of Burgess~

"Woah!" Blust gasped out looking at the room around him.

They were currently in Buttercup's room.

Her room had light green walls with black vertical stripes. She had a dark green, soft carpet with silver dots spread over it and a black oval rug. She had two cupboard's, one placed to the left of the door as you walked into the room, the other placed along the left wall when you walk through the door. She had a black desk at the back wall, next to the outed-window with the light green curtains. She had a walk-in-wardrobe located at the far left corner.

Her bed was king-sized, and was different shades of green, black and sliver, it was to the right of the door, but just before the bed, there was a music player on a black mini cupboard. Further to the bed there was a door that wouldn't open at all, except had no key lock. On the left wall, before the first cupboard, there was a personal bathroom.

"Hey, why doesn't this door open?" Brezz said trying to open the door near the desk.

"Is it locked?" Bunny asked

"No, it has no key lock... Or a door handle!" Brezz said looking around the door.

"Because, you have to open it a special way" Buttercup said while sitting on her bed reading a Fullmetal Alchemist manga.

"You like books, don't you?" Blossom asked looking at all the books from the left wall.

"If you want, you can open it and look inside properly" Buttercup said still reading the manga. Blossom did open it, finding _way_ more books than she expected.

"You're reading the book backwards" Blitz said leaning over her, causing her to look up.

"No I'm not, you read manga backwards" Buttercup said going back to the manga.

"Hmm, did not know that" Blust said looking at the DVD's in the cupboard near the door.

"You have a laptop?" Boomer asked looking at the light green laptop on the desk, then seeing another one - silver in colour - on the pull out bench-thing. "Or two"

"Three" Buttercup said still paying no attention, except to the manga.

"Can you open the door?" Bubbles said walking over to the door.

"When I unpack my things, sure" Buttercup said getting up and putting her book in the cupboard.

"How long will that take?" Butch said finally speaking.

"I don't know, twenty minutes?" Buttercup shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, okay" Butch said looking at her while sitting on her bed, taking one of her pillows into his arms.

"You okay there?' Brick asked looking over at Butch who nodded in response.

"Hey sister!" Khloe said jumping on Buttercup.

"Ahh, Khloe!" Buttercup said trying to get her off.

"I thought you were the _older_ sister?" Bubbles asked looking at the two sisters.

"She is!" Buttercup said rolling her eyes.

"What did Butch do to you in that room?" Bunny asked at the sudden change of attitude in Buttercup.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Buttercup asked looking at Bunny with narrowed eyes.

"I will get it out of you one day" Bunny said with suspicious eyes. Buttercup just grinned at her.

~About twenty minutes later~ **(As expected)**

"Now can you open the door?" Brezz asked as Buttercup got on her bed.

"I am" Buttercup said taking the painting off the wall over her pillows to reveal a SAFE.**(20cmx20cm)**

"What are you doing" Butch asked looking at her.

"Here, hold this" Buttercup said giving the painting to Butch. He had no idea what to do with it so he set it aside, making it rest against the bed.

Buttercup took out some items out of the safe and chucked them on the bed.

"Why did you have three iPod's in there?... Not even opened?" Blitz asked coming up and taking a box.

"You can have one if you want" Buttercup said, then muttering a "Not like I need them anyway"

Then, she unexpectedly climbing into the SAFE.

"Woah, what are you doing?" Butch asked standing on the bed, grabbing her legs to come out.

"Butch!" Buttercup said shaking her legs getting him off.

"Alright, but tell me when you want to come out" Butch said obeying her commands. **(Psh, you're so whipped Butch)**

~Buttercup's POV~

_Okay, so just got to press a few buttons and flick a switch to open the game room._ I was looking at the control pad in front of me. I think the order is _green, yellow, purple, aqua, green again then red._ Now the switch.

"Alright Butch, pull me out" I said, hopefully he heard me. I felt myself being pulled out of he SAFE, maybe he did hear me.

"Alright, now the door should be open" I said nodding to the door.

~Normal POV~

Brezz opened the door to reveal a stair case to another room, everyone walked up the stairs, scared of what might come out, except for Buttercup, who knew what was in there.

"Ta-da" Buttercup said swinging the door open to let everyone in.

Inside the room, was a giant game room, on the right of the door the was a shoot, where you put stuff in and it would go back to where it's home was. _Techy much._ In front of the door, there was a giant black leather couch, waiting to be sat on. Next to the returner thing, there was a dark green couch with a heap of different coloured cushions on them. A table was in front of the dark green couch, continuing in front of the leather couch. On the far end of the room, there was a giant flat-screen TV, connected to everything you could think of. On the other wall, there was a window with the same design as the other window, with a fridge, powered by Buttercup's ice - _well, it had been by Khloe's ice powers since today when they turned it back on and filled it with new things_\- on the left side of the room, a few metres in front of the leather couch to the wall.

"Holy shit" Brick gasped out spinning around the room having a good look.

"You have a fridge?" Blust said opening it and retrieving a bottle of orange juice.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Brezz asked looking at the bottle in Blust's hands.

"Yeah, tastes fine" Blust answered after taking a sip.

"It should" Buttercup stated, before reaching her hand out for him to chuck her one. Which he did.

"Cool, get me one" Brezz said opening her hands to receive the juice.

**Me: *Looking around***

**Khloe: Love being attached to *Rolls eyes***

**Me: You were the first one I found, you're good enough**

**Khloe: Right**

**Me: Read ad Review guys**

**Khloe: And help...me**

**Me: NO! HELP ME!**

**Khloe: Um, weren't you saying something about some shout out during the story to me?**

**Me: Oh yeah, thank you to **_**xmuderouspandax**_** for those three reviews. I really appreciate it. Enjoy the rest of the story! (BTW, nice name. Love it!)**


	12. Second Base

**Me: So, I have no idea where that person went. I'm gonna die**

**...**

**Me: NO ONE'S HERE AGAIN! WHERE ARE YOU PEOPLE?!**

**...**

**Me: Agh~ Enjoy guys I don't own anything that other people know about. (It'll be cool if I did though)**

Right now, everyone had settled in within five rooms, Blossom and Bubbles in a guest room, Bunny and Brezz in another, Brick and Boomer in another guest room, Blitz and Blust in another, and then Butch and Buttercup some who ended up sharing her room.

Want to know how?

Like this!

~Flashback~

_"There is only four spare rooms available. Each with two single beds in them" Elsa said coming over to the kids. Not really. There were many rooms in the palace, it was just easier to keep the group within soft yelling distance._

_"Okay, Blossom and I can share a room" Bubbles said bringing Blossom into a hug, and taking her to a room._

_"And, me with Bunny" Brezz said dragging Bunny to a room._

_"Alright, so maybe Booms and I can share?" Brick asked walking with Boomer to a room._

_"Then, me and Blust" Blitz said dragging him to a room, with a voice saying "Blust and I"_

_"That means, I'm with Buttercup?" Butch asked confused._

_"Oh, I'm sure you don't mind" Elsa said waving her hand at him._

_"And you probably are on at least second base, right?" Jack added in._

_"Woah, not even" Butch said holding up his hands._

_"Well, the bed is big enough for both of you" Khloe said butting in._

_"Go away Khloe" Buttercup said with no expression, what so ever._

_"Harsh, come on Jordan" Khloe said walking off with Jordan._

_"When is Jordan being crowned a prince?" Buttercup asked her mother._

_"When there's at least two prince's to be crowned" Elsa replied nudging her arm._

_"Mum" Buttercup said pushing her back to Jack._

_"Alright, off to bed" Jack said pushing them towards Buttercup's room._

~End of Flashback~

"Mm~ Your bed is really comfy!" Butch said snuggling into the bed.

"Okay" Buttercup giggled, walking into the bathroom.

"Hey, where you going" Butch asked looking up.

"To get changed, why?" Buttercup answered.

"Oh, I thought you were ditching me" Butch said looking down again, then whispering _"And I would look. Maybe"_

"Okay. I'll be out in a few minutes"

~A few minutes later~

"Butch~" Buttercup laughed when she got out of the bathroom. Butch was spread out over the _whole_ bed.

"Mm?"

"Can you please get up?" She asked, with Butch looking up. "And maybe get changed?"

"I could"

"Butch!"

"Fine" Butch got up, before stripping down to his boxers, with a _extremely_ red-faced Buttercup turning around from her spot in the bed.

When Butch had gotten into the bed, silence erupted. Butch, then broke it.

"Why is you parents nosy?"

"Um, what do you mean?" Buttercup asked looking at him, her blush dying.

"Well, they thought we were on second base" Butch said propping himself on one arm.

"Um, I don't know" Buttercup shrugged.

"Maybe we could get to second base tonight" Butch smirked at her causing to blush like crazy...Again

"B-butch, no" Buttercup said moving away from him, but he just pulled her back and got on top of her.

"B-butch, yes" Butch mocked her, smirking.

"Butch, we can't do this" Buttercup said as Butch started to kiss her neck. Maybe they were on second base.

"Why?"

"B-because we just can't" Buttercup said struggling under Butch.

"You know what?" Butch said looking into her eyes.

"W-what?"

"Shut up" Then with out warning Butch kissed Buttercup square on the mouth.

"Butch" Buttercup gasped out, causing Butch to snake his tongue into her mouth.

After a few moments of struggling, Buttercup finally gave in and kissed Butch back.

After a few more moments, Butch started to feel his hands up and down her body, causing the sexual twins to take over again, then putting her hands under his shirt feeling his bare chest.

~In Buttercup's mind~

"Angel, they took over again!" I whined, looking at the girl on the couch in her room.

"So?!"

"I don't like them taking over!"

"So have them locked up or something?"

"Good idea" I agreed nodding

"Or" _Oh-oh_

"Or what?" I asked

"Maybe you just want to fuck him by yourself" She said laughing

"I-i do not!" I said putting my hands up.

"Whatever!"

~Normal POV~

Buttercup snapped back to normal, noticing her shirt pulled up, and Butch kissing her stomach.

"Alright Butch, enough!" Buttercup said pushing Butch off of her.

Butch pouted and tried to pull her back to him.

"No, Butch, enough!" Buttercup said lying her hands out trying to send Butch back with her ice.

Instead, green vines came out from the floor, and straddled him out the bed.

"Buttercup!" Butch yelled trying to get out

"Butch" Buttercup said worried, trying to undo the magic.

Buttercup finally figured out how do let Butch go, with doing what she does when she has to undo her ice.

"Buttercup, I'm sorry!" Butch said coming up to her and hugging her.

"Butch, it's okay, but, um, I have to tell you something" Buttercup said, hugging him back.

"Okay, I have to tell you something too" Butch said sitting on the bed, bring her in his lap.

"Um, well, I have these, different personalities, and they take over, when, um, they sense when they should be out?" Buttercup said confused of what she was saying.

"Really?" Butch asked

"Yeah"

"Wow, 'cause I have them too" Butch said looking into her eyes.

"You do?!" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, and just now, the sexual twins took over, and I just realized when you had lifted me from the floor with" Butch said, but, didn't even get to finish from Buttercup kissing him to shut him up.

_"Totally on second base"_

Butch and Buttercup looked up to see Jack smirking and Elsa smiling while standing there watching them.

"So he knows?" Elsa asked, with Buttercup nodding. "Yeah he does"

"Okay, but actually go to sleep now" Elsa said walking off with Jack following.

**Me: *Shrugs shoulders* Meh**

**Sungmin: Good enough**

**Me: ...Dude, what are you doing here? Not that I mind anyway...**

**Sungmin: I'm the cute one in your eyes, so I have to be here**

**Me: ...**

**Kyung: Me as well**

**Me: ...**

**Bom: Me too**

**Jin: Same**

**T.O.P: I'm just the cool one for you**

**D.O: And my voice**

**Krystal: The intense maknae**

**Jessica: Her sister**

**Key: First one you were able to name by face and voice**

**Dahyun: The one you learned the spelling of first**

**Me: ...Um, why are you all here?**

**Jessica: We're your favourite KPOP stars in each group you like**

**Me: Yeah, I know that**

**Key: Plus English**

**Me: I only know the you and Jung-sisters can speak English. I'm not very good with you other people**

**Kyung: I'm very, very good~!**

**Me: I got it**

**Jessica: I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan! **

**Me: I don't need no overdosing on lyrics. God!**

**D.O: Someone call the doctor nal butjapgo malhaejwo. Sarangeun gyeolguk jungdok overdose**

**Me: Agh~! I don't care about this**

**Bom: I Don't Care. Geumanhallae. Niga eodieseo mwol hadeon ije jeongmal sanggwan**

**Me: Hphm. No. Stop it**

**Jin: Everybody say NO!**

**Me: Hello~?! Stop**

**Key: Hello Hello. Nareumdaero yonggil naessoyo**

**Me: Fantastic, just fantastic *Rolls eyes***

**T.O.P: Wow. Fantastic baby. Dance. Woo-hoo. I wanna, dan-dan-dan-dan-dance**

**Me: Don't tease me with your good singing**

**Sungmin: naega neo nollireo ganda no nollireo ganda. Nonono nollireo ganda. Say (sungguridangdangsungdangdang)**

**Me: Why do I keep making the references. Help~! I'm in danger by all these weirdo's. *Crying***

**Krystal: I'm in D-d-d-danger. Pinocchio. Re-mem-ber me.**

**Me: Hphm. Read and Review guys**

**All of them: *Breaks down into their songs***

**Dahyun: I don't have a song yet *Sad***

**Me: *Hugs her* Neither do I, don't worry.**


	13. Dating? Wait, I'm Confused!

**Me: So, the finishing songs from last chapter**

**:Very Good-Block B. Sung by Kyung**

**:I Got A Boy-Girls' Generation. Sung by Jessica**

**:Overdose-EXO(K). Sung by D.O**

**:I Don't Care-2NE1. Sung by Bom**

**:N.O-Bangtan Boys. Sung by Jin**

**:Hello-SHINee. Sung by Key**

**:Fantastic Baby-BigBang. Sung by T.O.P**

**:Don't Tease Me-SPEED. Sung by Sungmin**

**:Pinocchio(Danger)-f(x). Sung by Krystal**

**Me: Dahyun doesn't have a song yet. I have no idea what's happening with Twice(SIXTEEN) And Jessica and Krystal **_**are**_** sisters. Jung Sooyoung(Sica) and Jung Soojung(Krys)**

**Me: And thank you **_**xmuderouspandax**_** (Still love that name)for that. I just got **_**really**_** motivated recently, so, yeah. Enjoy this chapter everybody! (Wake up, wake up)**

~The next morning~

_"Wakey-wakey, BC!"_ Someone had poked Buttercup.

"Mm-hm, go away Khloe" Buttercup moaned, sleepy, already knowing it was Khloe's hand. She then hit it away.

Plan B.

"GET THE FUCK UP!" Jordan yelled jumping on Butch and Buttercup, causing them to jump right out of bed.

"Jesus criss Jordan" Buttercup said

"Breaky time!" Khloe said draging Buttercup out the door and downstairs. "Hey!"

"Your girlfriend is weird" Butch said looking at the door then to Jordan.

"She's not my girlfriend.. She's my wife" Jordan said, smirking at Butch.

"Oh, totally knew that" Butch said, getting out of bed.

~Downstairs~

"T'sup Buttercup?" Blust said looking up from his breakfast, bacon and eggs.

"Don't say that" Buttercup sitting down at her breakfast.

"Why?" Blust said going back to his food.

"It rhymes" Buttercup said eating her food. "Oh. Makes sense"

"Hello roomies" Jordan said walking into the dinning room with Butch.

"Oh, that reminds me" Blossom said

"What reminds you?" Brick asked her

"It's for Buttercup and Butch"

"Oh"

"Why was Butch yelling last night?"Blossom asked Buttercup

"Yeah, that's why we originally came in your room last night" Elsa said looking up from her food.

"Um"

"Instead, we found you guys making out" Jack said joining in sipping on his coffee.

"Wait... You guys are dating?" Bunny asked now paying attention.

"Well" Buttercup said

"Well what?" Blitz asked

"She kissed me first, it's her fault" Butch said pointing to Buttercup who flushed red.

"BUTCH!"

"Sorry babe"

"Hmm" Buttercup said turning away.

"They were all on each other as well" Jack added

"DAD!"

"To late, I said it" Jack said smirking at her.

By now Buttercup was flushing with red, just mainly from her father.

"I'm going upstairs" Buttercup said leaving the table and walking upstairs.

"Whops"

"Damn it Jack" Kristoff said still paying attention to the newspaper.

"Kristoff, shut up"

~Upstairs (Buttercup's POV)~

_Why the hell do they do that? Can't they just leave me alone? Obviously not!_

I walked into my room, popping on some music in my music player, quietly.

I was alone for a few minutes, before Blossom and Bubbles walked in, along with Bunny and Brezz behind.

"Buttercup, are you alright?" Blossom asked me as she sat on my bed next to me.

"Yeah, I guess so"

"Are you guys really dating" Bunny asked me, jumping on my bed and laying down.

"Well, he hasn't taking me out yet, so, sort of"

"So, why was Butch yelling last night?" Bubbles asked me.

"I, um, tried to shoot him off me with my ice, instead, I did something, and green vines came out of the ground instead." I said playing with my fingers.

"And... Why did you try and shoot him off of you exactly?" Brezz asked.

"Ahh, that's personal" I replied looking down.

"Oh, I didn't know" Brezz said putting her hands up in front of her.

"What? I don't get it" Bubbles said looking from me to Brezz.

"Bubbles, it means that they got into 'it', get it?" Blossom said for me.

"I still, oh, right I get it now" Bubbles stated nodding.

"Hey, I know this song" Bunny said, just paying attention to the music being played.

"Since when was music being played?" Brezz softly asked, turning up her nose.

~Normal POV~

**18 Wheeler-P!nk**

**Bunny:**

**Can't keep me down**

**Can't keep me down, down**

**Can't keep me down**

**I said you can't keep me down**

**You know you can't keep me down**

**I said you can't keep me down**

Bubbles smiled at the girl slightly younger then herself.

**Bubbles:**

**Hey, hey, man! What's your problem?**

**I see you tryin' to hurt me bad**

**Don't know what you're up against**

**Maybe you should reconsider**

**Come up with another plan**

**'Cuz you know I'm not that kinda girl**

**That'll lay there and let you come first**

Blossom giggled at Bubbles' enthusiasm, seeing the girl making hand movements to the lyrics, before joining in herself.

**Blossom: (Brezz:)**

**You can push me out the window (You can)**

**I'll just get back up**

**You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck**

**And I won't give a fuck**

"So be honest Bloss, you don't seem like the one to swear" Bunny stated, while hearing the oldest girl actually say a 'bad' word.

**You can hang me like a slave**

**I'll go underground (Said I'll go underground)**

**You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but**

**You can't keep me down, down, down, down**

"I do occasionally" Bunny laughed, getting ready to sing the next lines.

**Bunny:**

**Can't keep me down, down**

**Can't keep me down, down, down**

**Can't keep me down, down**

**Oh, ah**

Everyone looked at Buttercup, everyone had sung except her. She sighed in response, but she was much more into the song then she expected.

**Buttercup:**

**Hey, hey, girl! Are you ready for today?**

**You got your shield and sword?**

Being the idiots they are, Brezz and Bunny pretended to play 'swords and shields', hitting each other with pillows for 'swords', and then, well, protecting themselves with the same thing.

**'Cuz its time to play the games**

**You are beautiful**

**Even though your not for sure**

**Don't let him pull you by the skirt**

**You're gonna get your feelings hurt, yeah**

Everyone had gasped at her voice, though Brezz being 'smart' thought it should ber her time to sing, of course copying the words she heard from Blossom. Brezz really wasn't the time to pay attention to the lyrics, she somehow just liked to her the back-up vocals.

**Brezz: (Bunny:)**

**You can push me out the window (Say you can push me)**

**I'll just get back up (I'll get right back up)**

**You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck (Oh)**

**And I won't give a fuck (Said I won't give a)**

**You can hang me like a slave (Slave)**

**I'll go underground (Said I'll go underground)**

**You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but**

**You can't keep me down, down, down, down (Can't keep me down)**

Bubbles grinned widely at the two's voices put together, the two did really sound good together.

**Bubbles: (Buttercup:)**

**You can push me out the window (Yeah)**

**I'll just get back up**

**You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck (You can try)**

**And I won't give a fuck (I won't give a)**

**You can hang me like a slave (Yeah)**

**I'll go underground (Said I'll go underground)**

**You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but**

**You can't keep me down, down, down, down**

Everyone had gotten up by now, and now, instead of Brezz and Bunny, the blue-headed idiot decided to, well, do something idiotic.

**Blossom:**

**Everywhere that I go**

Brezz had stepped forward, very slowly to be precise. _**(Okay, so practically what I'm talking about is in SHINee's 'Sherlock - Clue&amp;Note Dance Version' you can see it there, it's about 17 seconds in. It's where they go one-by-one in doing it)**_

**Buttercup:**

**There's someone waitin' to chain me**

**Blossom:**

**Everything that I say**

Wait, no. Bunny had joined in on whatever Brezz was doing. This time, Brezz _and_ Bunny, had done the step thing. Of course, Bubbles giggling along.

**Buttercup:**

**There's someone tryin' to short-change me**

Blossom had glared at them to stop, but, they just laughed and did it one more time... Just to piss her off... Which was a success.

**Blossom:**

**I am only this way**

**Buttercup:**

**Because of what you have made me**

**And I'm not gonna break!**

**Bunny:**

**You can push me out the window**

**I'll just get back up**

**You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck**

**And I won't give a fuck**

**Bubbles:**

**You can hang me like a slave**

**I'll go underground**

**You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but**

**You can't keep me down, down, down, down**

**Blossom: (Brezz:)**

**You can push me out the window**

**(I'll just get back up)**

**You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck**

**(And I won't give. And I won't give)**

**Buttercup:**

**You can hang me like a slave**

**I'll...Can't keep me**

**You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but**

**You can't keep me down, down, down, down**

**Brezz:**

**You can push me out the window**

**I'll just get back up**

**You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck**

**And I won't give a fuck**

**Blossom:**

**You can hang me like a slave**

**I'll go underground**

**You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but**

**You can't keep me down, down, down, down**

"Well, that wasn't expected" Blust said walking into the room with the other boys behind.

"Well, you weren't expected either" Brezz said looking up at him.

"Harsh"

"Yo, I know this song" Boomer said as the next song came on.

**Me: Hahahahahahahah, you have to wait for the song. Unless you were reading before I deleted then started again. The story I mean.**

**...**

**Me: Am I still lonely? What the fuck you guys. You're assholes!**

**...**

**Me: Ugh~! Read and Review guys**


	14. Hahaha, Only If You Knew Blust

**Me: So, anyone actually here this time?**

**...**

**Me: WHAT ASHOLES YOU GUYS ARE! *Crying***

**Khloe: Enjoy guys**

**Me: *Stops crying* *Breathes in dramatically* *Hugs Khloe* I love you man**

**Khloe: I'm a girl**

**Me: *Ignores her* *Whispers* You shall be here forever, I'll never let go, Jack**

**Khloe: What? No, that's my father**

**Me: GOD DAMMIT KHLOE! Have you ever seen Titanic?**

**Khloe: No**

**Me: *Breathes out* Enjoy Pikachu's. I don't own anything remember!**

"Yo, I know this song"

**Lucky Strike-Maroon 5**

**Boomer:**

**You're such a motivator, gotta get your way**

**So sick of saying yes sir, yes sir**

He had saulted. Though, he made it cool. On both 'sir's, he had done it, giving a little jolt within his arm.

**You're such an instigator, you wanna play the game**

**Take it or leave it, that's her, that's her**

**Brick:**

**And I can't wait another minute**

**I can't take the look she's giving**

**Your body rocking, keep me up all night**

**One in a million**

**My lucky strike**

Brick had done the pistol gun wave, like the Wiggles. **(Copy-right, I don't own them)**

**Butch:**

**Got me so high, and then she dropped me**

**But she got me, she got me, she got me bad**

He winked at Buttercup from his position, she blushed and looked away, making everyone laugh.

**Took me inside and then she rocked me**

**She keep me up all night**

**This is what it sounds like**

Instead of saying that part out loud, he had whispered it in her ear, making her blush more.

**Blust:**

**Oh oh oh my lucky strike**

Mr. Idiot Expert had pretended to be a Baseball player, acting like he had swung a baseball bat right at Brezz.

**Oh oh oh my lucky strike**

He had done it again, though, from the different side. Brezz didn't really like it be honest "Rude"

**Your body rocking, keep me up all night**

**One in a million, my lucky strike**

**Blitz:**

**Stuck in her elevator, she take me to the sky**

**And I don't wanna go down, go down**

Even though he said he didn't wanna go down, he still bobbed down on everyone 'down'. Who did he do it to? Bunny. A boy, did she blush.

**She said I'll feel you later, go ahead and fantasize**

**She make me want her right now, right now**

This time he had sat next to her, giving her a perverted look. She smacked him for that.

**Butch:**

**And I can't wait another minute**

**I can't take the look she's giving**

Buttercup had eventually looked back at him... Well, she was blackmailed into it actually. He had continuously kissed her neck as soon as everyone had payed attention to Blust. And well, she had to turn away so it didn't seem weird from the lyrics.

**Your body rocking, keep me up all night**

**One in a million**

**My lucky strike**

And again, he whispered the last line in her ear. Though, rather slurry to be honest.

**Brick:**

**Got me so high, and then she dropped me**

He had dropped himself next to her, slinging an arm around her. Though she just pushed it off.

**But she got me, she got me, she got me bad**

**Took me inside and then she rocked me**

**She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like**

"Dude, you haven't sung a line in a while. Sing the next one" Blitz nudged the Boomer, making the blond sigh and obey him.

**Boomer:**

**Oh oh oh my lucky strike**

**Oh oh oh my lucky strike**

**Your body rocking, keep me up all night**

**One in a million, my lucky strike**

**Blust:**

**Hey, you're taking all my pain away**

**You're shaking like an earthquake**

**Blitz:**

**Hey, you're taking all my pain away**

**You're shaking like an earthquake**

**Boomer:**

**Got me so high, and then she dropped me**

**But she got me, she got me, she got me bad**

**Took me inside and then she rocked me**

**She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like**

**Brick:**

**Oh oh oh my lucky strike**

**Oh oh oh my lucky strike**

**Your body rocking, keep me up all night**

**One in a million, my lucky strike**

**Butch:**

**My lucky strike, my lucky strike**

**Your body rocking, keep me up all night**

**One in a million**

"You say that our song was unexpected, but then you guys sing the next song unexpectedly" Blossom stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't judge us" Blitz said jumping on Buttercup's bed next to Bunny.

"Already have"

"Hey, get your freaking own bed" Bunny said trying to push him off.

"The beds big enough for both of you" Butch said, but pushing them both off himself and laying on the bed in their spots.

"But you push both us off?" Bunny asked sitting on the floor.

"So what other songs do you have" Boomer asked avoiding the subject at hand.

"Um, I don't know, I haven't been here in like, nine years" Buttercup said getting up to change a boring song. **(Think of a boring song that you know, and that's the song)**

"You really like P!nk, don't you?" Brick asked noticing that a P!nk song came on, again.

"Yeah" Buttercup answered "I have for while, ever since I heard one of her songs on the radio about, seventeen times within a short amount of time, then I asked my mother who this was and, yeah...Happened like that"

"Wait, let me get this straight" Butch said, sitting up from his spot "You heard the _same_ song, seventeen times?" He raised an eyebrow, confused on her words _'within a short amount of time'_.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Buttercup asked, slightly tilting her head.

"No, it's just weird" Butch replied

By now, the two _Number One_ idiots got bored of their conversation, and, turned to each other.

"So..."

"Yeah..."

...

Silence between the both, until Brezz broke it after taking a glance towards the two green counter-parts.

"I think I sense some sort of moment between them right now"

"How?"

"Look at them"

Blust did look at the two on the bed, and it looked like no one had noticed their position. Actually, looks like everyone was bored of the conversation as well they had all gotten up and either was looking at the games, or books. Well, boys on games and girls on books.

Buttercup's and Butch's position looked very awkward to be honest. Butch was leaning on one arm over her, and making his face rather close to hers. He was whispering something, and from what Blust could see of Buttercup's face, it was red.

"HE'S DIRTY TALKING HER!" _Whops, wasn't supposed to yell that out, I was supposed to whisper that to sexy-I mean Brezz. Yep, Brezz._

Everyone turned around to the boy, even making Butch get of the girl.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Boomer asked, making a disgusted look on his face.

"Well, I, ah..." His eyes accidentally trailed towards the two on the bed, only two geniuses happened to notice it.

Yes, Blossom and Brick noticed. They turned their heads to the greens, everyone's soon following.

"Damn it" Blust whispered, ashamed he spoiled them out.

"I guess it makes sense now when you see Buttercup's face" Bunny stated, making the said-girl's face go redder, even though it had _just_ started to turn back to normal.

"Wait, does that mean that they's fucked?" Everyone turned around to Blitz. "What?"

"Why would you suggest that? I mean, why?" Bunny exclaimed, punching him in the arm.

"Ow" Blitz rubbed his now sore arm, and apologized for what he said.

"I don't think they can anyway. Right Bu~?" Blossom asked, turning her head to the bed, but didn't find Buttercup.

"Where'd she go?" Bubbles asked, with everyone looking around the room, but _no one_ looking at Butch to see him pointing out towards the hallway.

But soon enough, he just walked out after giving up on people not looking at his finger-pointing-skills, but Brick had seen him walk out, and followed him.

Not long, everyone had gotten the message that Buttercup had walked out the room when she disappeared.

.

.

.

"So, anyone know their way around this place?" Bunny asked, ahead of the group somehow.

"I do" The group -now shortened by two people - had turned around to see Khloe and Jordan standing in the hallway of what seemed to be their bedroom.

"Would you know where they would of gone?" Boomer asked, then adding - "Your sister and Butch we mean"

"Well, my baby has many hiding spots in this palace, but, I would start with the library" Khloe said, smiling and then grabbing Jordan's hand and walking in front of the group.

"Um, baby?" Blossom asked, Buttercup wasn't exactly her 'baby'. Baby sister, but, not baby.

"Yeah" Khloe replied, then Jordan spoke up.

"Just go with it"

"Okay" Blossom said, then Bubbles had whispered something in her ear. "Agreed" That's what Blossom had replied to the thing whispered.

Brick however, saw the smile on her face, and the look she gave Jordan as her and Bubbles giggled.

**Me: Somebody is **_**jealous!**_

**Khloe: *Giggle* Wait, we have a library?**

**Me: Dude, you have like, everything in that damn palace**

**Khloe: Indoor pool?**

**Me: *Nods***

**Khloe: Spa?**

**Me: Mm-hmm**

**Khloe: Tanning salon?**

**Me: Mm, what? Sure, whatever**

**Khloe: Shops?**

**Me: Why would you have shops in there?**

**Khloe: Well...**

**Me: Eww. Read and Review guys.**

***Off in the distance***

**Khloe: Wait, I'm not finished yet!**


	15. Almost

**Me: Okay, starting from next chapter, I'm not gonna speak to you guys like this. Just me in it.**

**Khloe: So, she'll just be explaining what she doesn't own and stuff like that.**

**Me: I really dislike when people only name one thing**

**Khloe: Sorry**

**Me: Anyway, I'll also be choosing a random KPOP song and singing my favourite part in the song. That's English, or mostly.**

**Khloe: Because... *Waves hands in circles***

**Me: Um, oh yeah! Because I do English songs in the actual story so I wanna to be able to put as much KPOP references and songs in my stories as possible**

**Khloe: And...**

**Me: And... *Whispers* I'm sorry for whenever I put random lyrics in my Author Note during the story, they're unnecessary and I'll stop. My limit is now one every two chapters.**

**Khloe: Right, good bye Pikachu's! And, Enjoy!**

As the group where walking, Khloe decided to ask something.

"Are you guys gonna try and become famous?"

"Um, what?" Brezz asked, spitting out her juice.

Bunny had looked at her funny, hen looked at Blust, who also had a juice box. "Why do you have juice"

"Of topic. Famous?" Khloe said, pin-pointing her question again.

"Why would we do that?" Bubbles asked. "You guys can sing. I mean, you can _sing_!" Khloe answered, stopping at a giant wooden door, and turned around to her younger friends.

"Thanks" Brezz smiled. Blust likes her smile.

"I love Buttercup's voice. It's so...pure" Blossom stated, with everyone else agreeing.

"Well, she's been singing since a young age. Plus it's in her genes" Khloe said, nodding her head to her words.

"In her genes?" Brick asked, leaning against the closest wall to him.

"Yeah, our mother and Anna can sing... Though our father doesn't" Khloe answered yet another question.

Then, two more questions popper out.

"Can you sing?" By Bubbles

And "What sort of genes did your father give you both?" By, well, and idiot...Okay, fine, Blust.

"Um, I guess I can" Bubbles smiled. "Can we hear you sing?"

"NO! Answer my question first!"

"Calm down Blust"

"I think we got our playful side from you father...I think" Khloe said

"I don't think Buttercup's playful" Blitz commented

"She's playful when you get to know her, but she's also has a very evil look if you _really_ piss her off...It's scary. Isn't Jordy?" Khloe smiled, looking up at her husband.

"Yeah"

"Okay, my other question?"

"Um, no, you can not hear me sing"

"You seem very precise about that" Boomer laughed

"I am..Any more questions?"

"Yeah, I thought Buttercup had to go away at a young age. How long have you know each other?" Blossom asked

"Jordan and I?"

"Yeah"

"Well, let's see" Khloe thought for a minute before answering with. "We've known each other since year seven. Buttercup was being bullied at our old school so we moved to Burgess Collage - which is primary to collage by the way - and that's when we met."

"Okay, but I just asked how _long_ you have known each other" Blossom said, not exactly getting the answer she wished for.

"Oh~! Um, I'm twenty now, I was twelve in year seven, so, we've know each other for eight years" Khloe smiled, placing her hands on her hips as Jordan grinned. "We're so old"

"You're old"

"You're a year younger then me!"

"Still older"

Jordan sighed at his wife, before turning to the group in front of him. "This is the library" He pointed at the door. "It's big, don't get lost"

Jordan soon walked off, with Khloe soon skipping after him and catching his hand in hers.

"They're so cute" Bubbles whispered, with Blossom hearing.

"And his voice" Bubbles nodded at Blossom's words, before adding. "It's deep"

Little did they know, that Brezz had walked up behind them after not hearing what Bubbles had said.

"Sexy deep" The two girls jumped, then yelling at Brezz not to _ever_ scare them again.

"Well, they're idiots" Bunny said to no one in particular. She then had looked up at Blitz, but she didn't know that he was looking down right at her. She blushed, before walking off and dragging the girls into the library.

"Dudes" Blust said to the remanding three.

"Yeah?"

"I think those girls _might_ have crushes"

"On us?" Boomer questioned, with the idiot nodding.

After that concluded, the four boys soon walked into the room as well, closing the door behind them.

~As that was happening~

"Hey, are you okay?" Buttercup flinched at the voice, then turned around to his Butch leaning against a book shelf. And in Buttercup's opinion, very sexily.

"Um, I'm fine" She smiled at his. He literally did have a great smile.

Butch walked over to where Buttercup was sitting, reading a book. "How did you not get lost?"

"Well" Butch started, taking a seat on the floor next to her, very close actually. "I just followed you, 'cause you weren't that far a head of me"

"But I'm been reading this for about five minutes, you must of gotten lost" Butch chuckled his sexy chuckle. Damn it Buttercup! You pervert!

"I was watching you for about five minutes" Butch explained, with Buttercup making a weird face.

"That's a bit creepy Butch"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is"

"Not when you mine, it's not" Buttercup was confused before she felt a warm pair of lips on her own.

"Butch, this is a library" The boy chuckled at her shyness, before pushing her down, making her lie down.

"Ah, Butch, stop"

"Nah"

"Butch!"

"Just kiss back and I'll let you back up" Buttercup sighed, getting no where at this, and began to copy his movements.

After a few minutes of making-out, Buttercup had heard the library door open, she quickly shoved Butch of - making him complain - and sitting up while fixing up her shirt.

"Baby" The girl looked up to Butch's voice, before feeling his lips once again on hers.

"Mm, Butch, the door opened" Butch however, didn't listen. He just pushed her back down, and then climbing on top of her. Buttercup knew this was wrong, but she couldn't stop herself from kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing _much_ closer then what he was.

"I think you two should stop now" Buttercup's eyes widened at the voice, and pushed Butch off of her right away.

"Aww, but it's cute" The green girl turned around to find her friends, and not to mention her parents, standing near a bookcase. Some of them were laughing, a.k.a the four youngest idiots, Blossom and Bubbles smiling, Brick and Boomer, slightly smiling at them as well, and her parents? Pissed... Well, it may not of looked like it, but Buttercup knew them to well.

"Wait! I can expla~!"

"You're grounded" The laughing idiots were still laughing, and the other four had mouth's slightly open. Her father was trying not to laugh, but being near the most ignorant mother in the world wouldn't of helped him at all.

Butch was looking worried. He had gotten his baby in trouble. He had to do something. He looked over at Buttercup, she had a _deadly_ glare going on.

"Wow, she _is_ scary when's she pissed" Blust stated, laughing even more.

"You've called it on yourself" Elsa said, shaking her head.

"But mum! I..."

"It was me" Everyone looked at Butch. "I'm not even kidding" Really, he wasn't. "She was reading and I disturbed her. Blame me" Buttercup smiled at him.

Elsa looked over her youngest daughter, raising eyebrow. "True or false?"

Buttercup hesitated for a second, before replying with; "True"

"Well then" Elsa looked at Butch. "That's your last warning" With that, she left from their sight, Jack following like a curious puppy afterward.

"Thanks" Buttercup whispered to Butch, kissing his check. Of course, he grinned.

**Me: Yah~! Finished. Read and Review guys!**


	16. He's So Difficult!

**Told ya I'd stop doing the other thing. So, not much to say for this one, just. Enjoy! (And I don't own anything except Brezz, Blust, Khloe, Jordan, the twins, people like that)**

Even though Butch had saved her from being grounded, she still had refused to sit next to him for the rest of the day. But he had made night time even harder.

"Baby"

"Go to sleep Butch"

_Slience_

"Baby"

"Butch" He knew that was a warning, she had done it before. He got hit when he said something after it.

He stayed quiet for another minute, before;

"Baby"

"What do you want?!" Buttercup had now turned around and sat up, glaring right at him through the darkness. Not scary-glare, just... Glare.

"I didn't get a good night kiss" Buttercup groaned, she didn't want to deal with this right now. She turned back around, layed down again and snuggled into the sheets and pillow.

Though, someone decided to join in.

"Then we'll spoon"

Buttercup was confused. "Spoon?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, spooning" And to prove his point, he snuggled right into her back, bringing his arms around her, locking them tight. Her eyes had widened.

"Wait, no" She tried to break free, but, God damn it, he had a good grip.

"Then give me a kiss" Buttercup stopped struggling, and sighed.

Even though she couldn't break free, she still managed to turn around in his arms. "Why do you want a kiss so bad?"

"Because"

"Butch"

"Because... I... Want a kiss" Buttercup glared at him. _What a stupid answer_

"No" She didn't even bother to turn back around, instead she just closed her eyes, and listened to his steady heart beat.

Butch look at her, and smiled. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, making the smaller one smile.

And soon enough, they had fallen asleep.

Buttercup woke up to her hear giggling from behind her. She didn't even wanna know what was happening right now, so she had tried to go back to sleep. Of course that didn't happen though.

She felt someone poking her shoulder. She waved the hand away.

Another poke.

Another wave of the hand.

Now someone had lightly smacked her shoulder, this got her eyes opened again.

"C'mon sis'. Wake up!"

"Mm. Noo~!" Buttercup dragged the word out for about three seconds.

"BC"

"N. O" The girls behind her had giggled at her reply.

"Please Bee! Wake up!" Buttercup actually did try and make an attempt to sit up, but she couldn't. She lifted the blanket up and looked down, where she found Butch's arm have a tight grip on her.

"If I'm needed to get up, I can't" Buttercup announced, dropping the blanket back on herself.

"No not really, we just wanted to know if you wanted these pictures of you and Butch cuddling like that deleted from our phones" Brezz had laughed while she was saying that. Now Buttercup kinda wished she was stronger then Butch.

She immediately ripped herself from under Butch, and surprisingly, it worked. She then turned around, sat up and glared at the girls, before she felt an arm snake around her waist and bring her back down.

The girls laughed as Buttercup turned around to see Butch's face, his eyes still closed. He was still sleepy and he it didn't look like he wanted to get up anytime soon.

"Ow!" Everyone had turned around, and Butch had opened one of his eyes, to find Blust on suddenly on the floor, with the boys - and might I had Brezz - laughing like crazy.

"What happened?" Bubbles asked, totally concerned about the youngest boy.

"I tripped"

"What an idiot" Bunny muttered

"Why are you suddenly in here?" Blossom questioned, tilting her head.

"Oh, King and Queen wanna tell us something" Blust answered, and on point, the two walked in.

"You guys can call us by our names" Elsa started, and then looked over at the two in the bed. "Let go of her now Mister" Butch did as he was told as Jordan walked into the room trying to find his baby.

"Does this involve around us?" Khloe asked, shoving the two greens further into the middle of the bed, then jumping and laying down next to her sister, waving Jordan to come sit next to her.

"No" Jack answered, taking a seat on the floor.

"Well, I'm still gonna listen" Khloe stated, taking Buttercup's pillow. "Hey!"

"Just lay on Butch's chest" Khloe smirked, making her sister blush.

"Khloe" Elsa warned, though the girls was confused. "Behave"

"What? How...What?" Everyone laughed at Khloe's reaction.

"Anyway, even though you nine aren't technically our responsibility, we still have to send you to school for the rest of the year"

Brezz, Blust, Bunny and Blitz had groaned out, and Butch had made a small noise, though only Buttercup could hear it.

"That's the most stupidest idea I've ever heard!" Blust complained, with another reply from Brezz. "For once, agreed"

Elsa sighed, and Jack chuckled.

"I'm sorry you two, but, this wasn't my doing"

"Then who's was it? I'll kill them!" Blust yelled out, standing up from his position on the floor.

"You parents told us to continue sending you to school" Jack announced, pulling the idiot back down to make him shut up.

"Oh. As much as I hate me dad, I still wouldn't kill him" Everyone's faced slightly dropped at that, until Buttercup's mind had a question.

"Does that mean we're going with the twins?"

"What twins?" Blossom asked

"Anna's kids"

"Anna has kids?" Brick questioned

"With Kristoff" Buttercup answered "Alice and Alex, they're a year younger then us"

"Oh, okay" Blitz said

"So for the rest of this week, make it worth it" And with Elsa's last words, her and Jack walked out the room.

Now silence... Well, until someone broke it.

"Agh~! School"

"Shut up Blust"

Silence again. This time, Buttercup broke it.

"Butch"

"Mm?"

"Didn't you want to meat Olaf and Sven?"

"Oh yeah, let's go meet them now... If that's okay" Butch raised and eyebrow, and Buttercup nodded, getting out of the bed... Not before pushing Khloe and Jordan off the bed.

"Rude"

Buttercup then turned to the group. "Out"

"What? What'd we do?" Blust asked, already being pushed out be Brezz.

"They need to get dresses you perv!" Blust stopped in the doorway, and turned around. "What? _Together_?" He smirked, then everyone pushed him out.

**And, that's done.**

**Well, Read and Review, Pikachu's!**

**Ha, I made it rhyme. *Laughs hysterically***

**And to MAMA Baekhyun fans, if you even read this story, I'm trying to get the next chapter, I'm just, having a writer's block at the moment. Though, I'll try again today! Please wait!**


	17. And We Find Out That Butch Hates

**Hello once again. I think this is the number of chapters where I stop What If before. But anyway, this turned out much better now. Enjoy the chapter!**

The two had now gotten dressed and were now outside the room the other's. Though, Brezz had to literally asked for duck-tape from Buttercup to stick to Blust's mouth. He had made _that_ many perverted jokes that all the boys and Brezz had contentiously tackled him to shut up.

Right now they were walking, with out an annoying kid being an idiot. They were walking to Anna's and Kristoff's room.

"Hey Kristoff!" Buttercup stated, walking into the room, with the others not so far behind.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you keeping Sven?" Buttercup asked

"Outside, like usual" Kristoff answered

"Okay, thanks" Buttercup said running out of the room.

~Outside~

"Buttercup, wait up!" Blust yelled trying to keep up.

"Maybe if you weren't on video games all you life, you'd be healthier" Blitz yelled in front of him, laughing.

"Sven?!" Buttercup yelled, as Blust ran faster and caught up with her, and accidentally tripped her over. Butch immediately ran faster when he saw this.

But, as soon as Buttercup could hit the floor, a reindeer came out of nowhere and slid beneath of her and broke her fall.

"Thanks boy!" Buttercup said getting on the reindeer properly, as he stood up.

"How can you ride him?" Brick asked coming up to her and the reindeer.

"Easily. And he is safe to touch, Butch" Buttercup said noticing the boy was keep his distance.

"Can I ride him?" Bubbles asked petting Sven.

"Umm, no" Bubbles had a sad look on her face.

"I mean, he isn't easy to ride" Buttercup said putting her hands up in front of her.

"Then how can you take your hands off him?" Blitz asked

"Because, I'm a trained professional" Buttercup said kicking Sven to get him to walk to Butch.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Butch asked backing up.

"Just pet him, Butch!" Buttercup said.

"Umm, no, I'd rather not be sick!" Butch said still backing up.

Buttercup giggled at him. "You won't get sick!" She jumping off Sven and taking Butch's hand, leading him to Sven.

"Okay, fine, I'm afraid of big animals, now let go" Butch whispered trying to take his hand back.

"No. You're still petting him!" Buttercup whispered back, as she made her way back to Sven.

"Please don't make me touch it!" Butch said squirming around, until his hand made contact with Sven's head.

"Hey, he's soft" Butch said actually petting Sven now.

"See, it isn't that bad" Buttercup said getting back on Sven.

"Why can't I ride him?" Bubbles asked wanting to ride him. "Fine, Sven down" Buttercup orded and got off Sven, obviously annoyed.

"Now, just sit and hold on to him" Buttercup said as Bubbles prepared to get on him.

"This is so cool!" Bubbles stated as Sven rose up.

"Alright, let's go" Buttercup said as she started to walk off.

"Hey, how do I get down?" Bubbles yelled causing Buttercup to turn around.

"Sven's coming with us" Buttercup said as Sven started to walk towards her causing Bubbles to nearly fall off.

~Inside~

"Olaf!" Buttercup yelled through out the house.

"Princess Buttercup!" A little snowman yelled running towards her. Who know's where he's been hiding.

"Take off the Princess part, Olaf" Buttercup said picking up him.

"Who's the other people?" Olaf whisper-asked to her.

"These are my friends, from when I had to go away" Buttercup whispered back, putting him down.

"Oh, hello, my name is Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf said reaching out for a hug from Butch.

"Umm, Buttercup, what do I do?" Butch asked

"Hug him" Buttercup said rolling her eyes.

Butch reached down to hug the little snowman, but then Olaf completely jumped on Butch causing him to fall on the soft carpet.

"Ow"

"Olaf, calm down" Buttercup said while laughing.

"How dare you laugh at me!" Butch said, pushing the snowman off him and getting back up, walking over to his counter-part, backing her up against the closest wall.

"B-butch, get off" Buttercup said trying to push him off of her. "Why? I like it here"

"Alright wise-guy, off" Buttercup twirling her finger causing green vines to came out of the ground and lifting Butch up in the air, again.

"Buttercup, this isn't fare!" Butch pouted.

"Buttercup, I think you should put him down" Brezz said trying not laugh out loud.

"Yeah, and take out the laugh" Blust laughed

"Buttercup! Please put me down" Butch said looking into her eyes.

She hesitated for a second, but soon let him go.

"Buttercup, can I get down now?" Bubbles said braking the tension.

"Sure, Sven down" Buttercup said

Sven crouched down so Bubbles could get off him, in which Buttercup got back on him again.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Buttercup asked the group in front of her.

"Umm, what do you have?" Blossom asked her.

"Well, we could, hmm, I have video games?" Buttercup answered

"VIDEO GAMES!" Blust yelled pumping his fist in the air.

"Shut up" Brezz said whacking the back of head.

"Ow!"

"You deserved it" Buttercup said with no emotion.

"When did she get dark?!" Brick asked Butch, who shrugged his shoulders in a response.

"So, no video games?" Blust asked looking at everyone.

"I don't know, do you want to play video games?" Buttercup asked already getting Sven to walk up the stairs, slowly.

"I guess so" ~Brick

"Yeah" ~Boomer

"Sure" ~Bubbles

"Okay" ~Bunny

"Totally" ~Blitz

"Hell Yeah" ~Blust, pumping his fist in the air once more.

"Alright" ~Blossom

Everyone glared(mainly Blust) at Brezz, waiting for her response.

"Aghh, fine" Brezz said giving up.

Everyone continued to walk up the stairs, making their way to Buttercup's secret room.

"Okay, so I see the consoles, but, where are the controllers?" Blust asked looking through the glass of the cupboard in the secret room.

"You have to open the door, and then there are draw's at the bottom, then in there, are the controllers." Buttercup said as Blust followed her instructions.

"Okay, found them"

"So, what sort of games do you have BC?" Blitz asked turning his attention to her.

"Umm, most of the games that are out, why?" Buttercup said, just about to walk out of the room.

"Where are the games, B-Cup?" Brezz asked not using her real name.

"In the cupboard opposite to my bed, some in the cupboard there, and please don't call me that" Buttercup said finally walking off.

"Found some!" She could hear a yell from the room.

**Aannnnnddddd~ Done!**

**I kinda got lazy with this one, sorry about that. Hopefully the next chapter can be better. I dunno.**

**So, um. You've already read it, I don't know why I say 'read and review' especially since you've made it this far down, but.**

**Read and Review!**


	18. And The Likings of Juice-Damn It

**Next chapter. Let's go. (I was tempted to do th Dora theme in these brackets)**

~Butch's POV~

When Blust, Blitz and Brezz started asking questions to Buttercup, I had opened the random fridge in the room, and pulled out an apple juice. _Buttercup certainly likes juice!_ I then noticed the girl leave. _I wonder where she's going._

I followed her out the door.

"Hey, where you going?" I asked, causing her to jump from my voice.

"Shit Butch, don't do that" She said turning around holding her hand to the part above her heart.

"I thought royal's weren't supposed to swear?" I raised an eyebrow

"My mom isn't here she can't tell me off" _What's has got into her? She seems, different. Oh well, I guess that's just how life works._

"So, what you doing?" I asked as she snooped around in the draws of her black desk.

"I'm looking for a thing that looks like a dark green psp" She answered still looking through her draws.

I was about to ask what it looks like, but then, I realized she just said what it looks like. Then I heard her laugh. Did I say that out loud?

"So, what does it do?" I asked looking around other bits of the room for the psp look a like thing, ignoring her laughter.

"It controls that whole room" Buttercup said turning to me, catching my eyes.

We just stood, and looked there for, well, ages. I mean, her eyes were a beautiful, emerald green. What could be more gorgeous? **(Phh~! Cheesy)**

We didn't know how long we were staring at each other, until Jack had walked into the room, and suddenly pushed me over.

"OW!" I yelled at a laughing Jack.

"Sorry... I... Couldn't help... Myself" Jack said barely being able to talk, laughing the whole way through.

Next thing I know, Jack was now in the floor holding his head. He must of tripped, or something?

I then look over at Buttercup, who, has her hands slowly going down the sides of her body.

"Umm, what happened?" I asked Buttercup who looked up at me.

"I, umm, tripped him over... With my new power" Buttercup said looking away from me, slightly smiling. I couldn't help myself, because next thing I know, was that I was on the floor laughing like a maniac.

"Butch, calm down" Buttercup said coming over to me still slightly laughing.

"But, you just..." I didn't even finish what I was saying, instead I was just laughing like crazy.

"Dad, just get out" Buttercup laughed as Jack slowly made his way off of the floor, and to the door, groaning and pouting in the process.

Buttercup helped me up and we made our way to the bed but then she jumped.

"Found it!" Buttercup said as she ran over to find the psp thing behind the cupboard with all the movies in it.

"Ha, so you did" I said as she sent me a glare.

~Normal POV~

Butch and Buttercup walked back to the room, to find everyone spread out everywhere over the room, just watching Blust and Brezz trying to kill each other on Call of Duty.

"Are you guys, fine?" Butch asked causing everyone to jump and turn to him, except Blust and Brezz.

"Yeah, why?" Brick answered sitting up properly on the couch.

"Because you're spread out _everywhere_" Buttercup said, waving her hands in a circle, directing to the group in fron of her.

"Oh, did not know that!" Blitz said looking around the room.

"Idiot" Bunny muttered.

"Where'd the reindeer go?" Blust asked as he paused the game.

"Umm, I don't know, and his name is Sven" Buttercup answered.

"Blust, un-pause the game, I was totally kicking your butt!" Brezz groaned turning to him.

"Fine" Blust groaned un-pausing the game, and well, dying from Brezz.

"Weren't you all playing?" Butch asked as Buttercup sat in the couch opposite of the television.

"Yeah... But we all died" Boomer said dropping his head low.

"Hey! What happened?" Blust yelled out as the screen went off.

"I turned it off" Buttercup said fiddling with the psp look-alike.

"Do you have a psp?" Blossom asked taking notice in the object in her hand.

"No. Well, yes, but this isn't it" Buttercup answered.

"Then what is it?" Bubbles asked confused.

"It controls this whole room" Butch answered sitting next to Buttercup, slinging his arm over her shoulders, making her smile.

"How do you know?" Bunny asked looking up towards him.

"She told me" Obviously

"Oh" Bunny practically face palmed herself for being so stupid.

"What will we do now?" Brezz asked trying to remove the controller from her counter-part's hand.

"Well, I probably have to apologize to my dad" Buttercup said putting the 'psp' down and walking out of the room.

"What she do?" Brick asked as Bubbles went over to the 'psp'.

"Doesn't matter" Butch said walking out the room towards Buttercup.

"Damn, it needs a password" Bubbles muttered looking at the 'psp' screen.

"So?" Blitz said with no emotion.

"It means, she can't look into it" Boomer said taking out his I-phone 5 from his pocket.

"Trying to hack it Boomer?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah"

~Buttercup's POV~

I was walking to my father's study, when someone pulled me back the waist. In which I turned around and to find it was Butch.

"Fuck it Butch, don't scare me like that!" I said scared shit-less.

"Opps, sorry" He answered, in which I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey, I know you don't care about swearing, but why say fuck?" Butch asked taking my hand as I walked off.

"Because"

"Why?"

"Because, I do" I said annoyed.

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"Na, not if my mum doesn't know" I said hiding a smirk.

"Okay then"

~Normal POV~

The duo walked to King Jack's study, until they heard Queen Elsa talking on the phone behind the door of her room.

Since Buttercup noticed this, she quietly snuck over to the door, and pressed her ear against it.

"Kitty, isn't this rude?" Butch asked looking at the girl in front of him.

"Shut up"

Butch was a bit taken back from that, but then shrugged it of.

Maybe there is something up with her? Butch thought by the girl's attitude.

~Inside Elsa's/Jack's room~

~The phone call~ **Bold**-Elsa _Italic_-Eugene

_Are you sure it's alright of we stay in your castle Elsa?_

**Yeah, it's fine Eugene**. (From Tangled-Flynn Rider)

_We don't want to be to much trouble!_

**I'm sure Hiccup and Merida will be fine!** (How to Train Your Dragon and Brave)

_Really?_

**Yeah, they can go to school with the others!**

_Others?_

_**Oh, um, the twins, Buttercup and a few of her friends.**_

_She's back?_

**Yeah!**

_Okay, see you tomorrow._

**Me: And done. I had to write 'Me:' or you guys might think it was a part of the phone call, so, yeah.**

**Well, this chapter was a bit crap, but, I **_**really**_** needed to get this chapter over. And I had just updated MAMA Baekhyun, so I thought I may as well do this chapter as well.**

**But then I also didn't have and important homework, literally only maths that I got Monday that ins't due for another week, 'cause my great teacher doesn't give us homework every fucking time she sees us.**

**So, yeah. Sorry about the shit chapter again. I can't really promise the next is gonna be better. Maybe, depends on your guys likings.**

**Read and Review guys! Or, something.**


	19. COUSINS! Well

**(So I'm actually sorry I added the two coming up as the children, Merida is Disney and Hiccup is Dreamworks, but, anyone heard of the Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons? Yeah, I'm basing it off that. So Elsa, Anna and Jack are there, and now we need the other three. Rapunzel is one, then there are Merrida and Hiccup, so, deal with it)**

**Continuing in... 3... 2... What comes after 2?... Kidding.. 1 MOTHER FUCKERS! Enjoy Pika's.**

Buttercup was now smiling about that her cousins were coming here to the palace. Though she didn't see why they were going to school with her.

Let me explan the cousins bit.

Seeing as Rapunzel is Elsa's and Anna's cousin, they are family right? (According to Disney theory) Yes. So, instead of the complicated crap, Buttercup and Khloe just call Hiccup and Merida their cousins, and vice versa. It's much easier that way.

"What's happening?" Butch asked looking at the smiling Buttercup.

"My cousins are coming over!" Buttercup said turning around to face him.

"So, your dad's sibling's children?" Butch asked not completely understanding.

"No, my dad is the winter spirit, Jack Frost, he can age, but, he's still dead" Buttercup explained, then thinking it over and nodding.

"Dead?"

"Don't worry"

"So, does that mean your mum has more siblings?" Butch said still not completely understanding.

"No, my mum's cousin's, her husband and their children. Idiot"

Butch thought for a moment before coming with an answer of... "How are they your cousins then?"

"It's complicated"

~Later on~

"Guys, you've been playing that for ages" Buttercup said walking into the 'secret' room. (Let's call it the GR, for gaming room)

"Yeah, because it's fun" Blust responded, eyes glued to the screen.

"How'd you even get it back on?" Butch asked.

"Oh, Boomer and Bubbles hacked the psp thing and put it back on" Blitz said trying to win against Blust in Sega All Stars Racing.

"They what?!" Buttercup yelled looking towards the two blues, with a slight cat tail growing, matching her hair colour.

"Hehehe, Butters, we're sorry, but it was so fun to hack!" Bubbles said trying ignore the glare on her face.

"Is that a cat tail Bee?" Blossom asked towards her.

"Ahh, shit!" Buttercup yelled quickly hiding her now fully grown tail, starting to get cute little cat ears, at the top of her head.

"Kitty, you now have ears" Butch said pointing to the ears on her head.

"Crap, crap, crap" Buttercup said also trying to hide them, causing everyone to laugh.

"No wonder you call her 'Kitty', Butch" Brick said while laughing.

"All of you shut up!" Buttercup yelled at the laughing group.

"Alright, we're sorry" Blossom said calming herself down.

"If you guys can excuse me, but I have to 'unhack' my controller" Buttercup glaring at the blues.

~The next morning~

"Oh cousin" A voice said into Buttercup's ear.

"Mmm, go away" She mumbled in her sleep, (Maybe still dreaming. But what of? *Perverted grin*) swating her hand at the direction of the voice.

"Buttercup, you're naked" The voice said again, causing Buttercup to sit up, eyes wide.

"You lair" Buttercup said to the voice.

"Ha, but you did believe me at first" The voice said, laughing at poor Buttercup.

"Merida, go away"

Princess Merida Fitzherbert, her bright orange hair was curled down to her elbows, strands of hair in her face, slightly covering her bright blue eyes. Oldest of her brother, Hiccup, she is seventeen, along with Buttercup in year eleven.

"Why are you sleeping with a dude in your bed?" A voice said, on the other side of the bed.

"Because Hiccup" Buttercup responded.

Prince Hiccup Fitzherbert, his chestnut brown hair was combed down, partly covering his bright green eyes. The younger child, being sixteen much like Anna and Kristoff's two kids.

"That's not a real answer, remarkable-pre-marked just a little lacking in intellectual depth. So, depending on your level of patience, you ask them again and again until you either get an answer or you give up in utter frustration." Hiccup said, obviously getting smarter over the years. (Copied that on the internet, sorry if it doesn't make sense)

"Ah, what?" Buttercup whispered to Merida, confused.

"Just say you get it" Merida whispered back.

"Okay Hiccup, I won't do that again" Buttercup said, nodding, leaving the boy smiling.

"Good. But you'll be late for meeting our mum, if you don't get up" Hiccup said rushing her of the bed and out the door, with her only in black pj shorts and a light green tank top.

A few minutes later, Hiccup had finally made Buttercup walk to his mum herself, and she was now in the lounge room, sitting on the couch.

The lounge room was a large room, with a black leather couch, a 90° angle, with a giant flat screen television facing the couch after a brown coffee table. There was also black cupboards around the room, stored with random stuff like controllers, remotes, books, ect.

"Hey aunt Rapunzel" Buttercup yawned out as Rapunzel and her mum walked into the room.

"Buttercup, did you just wake up?" Elsa asked, with a nod as a response.

"Merida woke me up, and Hiccup dragged me down here" Buttercup explained to her, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Sorry about that Buttercup" Rapunzel said looking towards her.

Queen Rapunzel Fitzherburt, her chestnut brown hair was down to her shoulders, with strand of hair slightly covering her deep green eyes.

"It's okay" Buttercup smiled at her.

"Ugh, what do you want mum?" A voice said coming though the door, yawning.

"Khloe, who woke you up?" Rapunzel said, looking towards her. (Let's call Rapunzel Punzie, it's easier)

Khloe looked up from the floor to find her aunt, in which she immediately ran to her, engoulfing her in a hug.

"Hiccup" Khloe murmured into her 'aunts' ear.

"You know, you two dress the same" Punzie said braking away from Khloe, and looking from on sister to the other.

"Ha, we do" Buttercup said noticing what her sister was in, royal blue pj shorts, with a black tank top.

"You girls are just the same but opposite. Queen Elsa shook her head, then they heard screaming coming from the stairs, which sounded like two idiotic boys.

Just then, Butch and Jordan came running into the lounge room, only in boxers, Butch's forest green and Jordan's black, jumping behind the couch, looking towards the door, where the two Fitzherburts children came in laughing.

"What did you two do?" Punzie asked her two troublesome children.

"We just woke them up" Hiccup answered.

"Yeah, with fucking ice cold water!" Butch yelled at the two, who laughed even more.

"That explains why you're wet" Buttercup said running her hand down Butch's arm.

"Hey, um, who are you?" Jordan asked, looking towards Punzie.

"Oh, I'm Queen Rapunzel" She answered looking at the soaked boy.

"Why do you guys dress in such little clothing?" Elsa asked the four children in front of her.

"Because, it's hot at night" Khloe answered her mum.

"And I did not know Butch had that on" Buttercup said pointing towards her counter-part.**(*Cough* lover *cough*)**

"How, you guys go to bed at the same time, don't you?" Elsa asked looking at the barely naked greens.

"Normally, but I fell asleep before him" Buttercup explained, everyone wondered why. **(Damn, dirty mind activated again here)**

"And then I put her into the bed, since she fell asleep at the desk" Butch explained after her.

"Wait, what?!" Buttercup said, obviously suprised.

"I. Put. You. To. Bed" Butch said spacing out the words.

"I know that. But, I wasn't dresses in my pajama's" Buttercup said backing away from the pervert .

Butch rolled his eyes, and answered with...

"I got the girls to dress you Kitty" Butch said smirking on 'Kitty'.

"Why are you smirking dude?" Jordan asked Butch.

"Nothing, except I found out that Buttercup has a cool power" Butch explained.

"What power?" Khloe laughed. "Shape-shifting"

"Wait, I wanna shape-shift" Khloe whined to her mother.

"How did you found out that?" Elsa asked totally ignoring Khloe.

"Four words; cat ears and tail" Butch said getting up off the floor.

"Why that?" Punzie asked him.

"Well, yesterday, Buttercup got pissed because Bubbs and Booms hacked the psp thing, and she started to grow a tail then cat ears when Bloss pointed out the tail." Butch said chuckling a bit.

"Who are they?" Punzie asked, Elsa replying with. "Some friends of theirs' "

"Woah, that's why you call her 'Kitty', bro." Jordan smirked.

"Can you turn into an actually cat, BC?" Khloe asked her sister.

"That's why it's called 'shape-shifting' Khloe" Buttercup rolled her eyes at her sister. "Right"

"Can we go back to bed?" Buttercup asked as she yawned, again.

"Sure, you've met..." Elsa said but everyone was already walking out of the room, towards the stairs and into the own rooms.

"Rapunzel" Elsa finished.

**Yay. Done. So I have a friend who I call 'Bro' all the time, unless I'm mad at her, so I had to do a 'bro' thing in here somewhere.**

**Oh, and while I was writing that sentence. *Cough* Look up *Cough*. My brother had his arm over the top of the couch, and my cat walked up behind him and was just like 'Oh. What's 'dis? It's moving. I. Must. Grab. It' And yeah, story tells it self that my cat, Simba, jumped up to my brother's arm tried to eat it.**

**My cat even isn't a yellow colour but his name is Simba. My siblings and I are so creative. Though there was a yellow-ish cat where we got Simba. Meh.**

**Oh, I'm gonna tell you another story. In the next chapter's ending part. Just remind me... Or I'll go write it now so I don't forget.**

**Read and... Review. *Waves***


	20. Maybe You Guys Don't Want To Go School

**I'm gonna start writing the days do you guys don't get confused. Don't own anything. Enjoy Pikachu's!**

~The Next Day~

~Monday, February, 3rd~

~Buttercup's POV~

Yesterday, everyone had met three of the four people staying here for a while, King Eugene has to work with my father on the whole huge thing, you know royal crap, but, as soon as I'm old enough I have to do stuff like that aswell, like Khloe, but she doesn't do very much. She just has to read and sign a few papers each day, nothing much.

Today, us 'kids', had to get up at seven O'Clock, to get ready for school. Blust, Blitz and Brezz are messing around saying that they don't want to go to some stupid rich high school. But the thing is, it's just got normal people in it.

Anyway.

I, and everyone else was now supposed to be dressed in the Burgess Collage school uniform. Since it's summer, we obviously wear the summer unform, which for the girls is, a black skirt just below the waist (which Brezz think some perverts made it), a white button-up, long-sleeved shirt, some people also wear stockings, and we wear a tie and shoes of our choice.

We all have our signature colour ties or the colour of our eyes.

The boys were wearing, black knee-high shorts, a white button-up, long-sleeved shirt, and their own choice of tie and shoes.

Merida and Hiccup weren't going to school, they would only be there for like, a week. It's just something was happening at their home and they need to stay here for a while.

At the moment, I was sitting on my bed, waiting for Butch to get out of the shower, we had to go soon you know.

Then, my dad came in.

"Yo Buttercup, go get Butch" He said peeping his head through the door.

"But he's in the shower" I protested.

"Then, go into the bathroom, and tell him to hurry the fuck up" He said, I've actually never heard him swear before. It's weird.

"But, he'll be naked" I whined, obviously not wanted to go in there.

"So, you guys will eventually have sex anyway, so go" He said laughing

"Dad!" I yelled at him, blushing harder then Brick's hat.

"Just go, Buttercup, besides, you obviously want to see him naked by the way you look at him" He laughed pushing me towards my bathroom door.

"I do not!" I yelled at him, but then I was suddenly pushed into the bathroom, with my dad closing the door behind him.

"Stupid fucking father" I muttered under my breath.

"Butch, you have to hurry up" I said knocking on the glass, with my head facing anywhere, but inside the shower.

"So, do you want to see me naked?" I heard him asked, with his head through the curtain of the shower.

"Umm, I, ahh, no" I said blushing like crazy.

"Aww, I feel rejected" He laughed at his stupid comment as he shut off the shower and what sounded like that he grabbed a towel.

He, then, suddenly pulled me by the arm and turned me around, so I was facing him, mainly his chest.

"So, do we have to go to school?" He whispered in my ear, then suddenly licked it, where I froze.

"We can always do what you father said, hmm?" He said, obviously knowing our conversation.

"Ahh" Was all I could manage to get out, until he pulled me into a kiss, where sadly, my mouth was already open, so, yeah.

~Butch's POV~

With that damn mouth open, I had to do something, I couldn't let her moisture's go to waste, so I kissed her, and I quickly snaked my tounge in her mouth before she had a chance to get out.

To my surprise, she actually kissed me back pretty quickly, she put her hands on my chest, but then I realized something else, her hands were going down, and down. She wasn't stopping.

Does she?

"Kitty, take over again" I said as we kissed.

"Who said the sexual twins took over" She muttered, my eyes were wide open at this point.

She knew I was talking about the sexual twins.

She's actually wanting to do this?

"Okay, let me get ready" I said dragging her to the door, where I didn't know was open, and her mother was standing there watching us, with her arms crossed.

~Elsa's POV~

Buttercup and Butch still wasn't ready, so I was going to tell one of the children to get them, but, they were all either cheering for Blust of Brezz on that damn game in the lounge room, so, I went to get them myself.

Once I got there, I saw Jack walking out of her room.

"Hey Jack, why were you in there?" I smiled, walking up to him and hugging his waist. "I just told Buttercup to get Butch out of the shower"

"Oh, okay thanks" I let go of him, giving him a peck on his mouth before walking into my youngest child's room.

The water from the shower was off. Was Butch out already?

I walked into the bathroom, to find them - Butch in just a towel - making out. With Buttercup's hands, just above where the towel lay.

Then he said something. "Kitty, take over again"

Then Buttercup replied. "Who said the sexual twins took over" She muttered, my eyes were also wide open at this point. Like his. I crossed my arms at her behaviour.

Then Butch spoke again. "Okay, let me get ready"

He started to dragging her to the door, where he found me, standing here.

"Um, hi Elsa" He said, as he, what looked like fixing his towel, that was around his waist and below.

"Why aren't you ready?" I asked them, mainly him.

"Well, I-i had to wash myself, and that sounds wrong, and, ahh, Buttercup came to get me to hurry up, and, it just, ahh, happened" He said looking downwards.

"I'm sorry, if you didn't want to got to school, just say and you guys could of continued" I tried to hold back a laugh, you could tell both their faces were red even though Butch was looking down.

"Ahh, it isn't like that" He looked up, putting his hands up in front of him.

"Well then, Butch; hurry up, Buttercup; downstairs now" I said as I pointed backwards of myself, pointing towards the door.

"A-ha" Buttercup said skipping out the door.

"Be careful, she's dangerous" I said then walked off, leaving him confused.

**Story time. So when I had gotten Simba, (My cat) he was obviously shy at first. So he wouldn't come up to us, he'd hide in little places where we can't reach, and he had meowed the whole night from what I can remember when we had put him in the laundry, 'cause that's where he sleeps.**

**But that isn't the point, I just thought I'd tell you that.**

**Real thing is that when I had told everybody at school, I had to think for a brief moment, to figure out his name. I'm not really good with names. And so this was near Christmas, my dad got him as a Christmas present for us. And so when I was in class the next day, actually doing work for once, I couldn't get him out of my mind. So I stopped doing work, just to talk about him to my friends.**

**Didn't do any work that day.**

**Read and Review guys.**


	21. The Wonderful Wizard Of Nope, School

**And, we're back. Live with What If. Enjoy Pika's.**

Butch walked into the lounge room, still think about what Elsa had said about Buttercup being dangerous.

_What did that even mean?_

"Alright guys, to the car, see you this afternoon" Elsa said turning off the television - obviously in a rush - and pushing them out the door.

"Kitty" Butch whispered to Buttercup, as the sat inside the silver limo.

"Mm?"

"Um, did you, um, you know want to do 'it' before?" Butch asked trying for the other's not to here.

"Why?"

"Well, you where gonna take my towel off, and you said that sexual twins didn't take over, or something like that" Butch whispered into her ear.

"What are you guys doing?" Blust asked from the seat in front of them.

"I'm asking her something, fuck off" Butch said turning to him then going back to Buttercup's ear.

_Wow, rude_

"Well, umm, hey look, we're here" Buttercup said getting out of the stopped car, well, limo.

_Did she just try to avoid the question?_ Butch watched her walked out the car, grabbing her bag in the process. **(That was fast)**

"Hey, wait up" He yelled out, running after her.

~First lessons~

~Blossom, Brick, Buttercup, Butch, Blitz and Bunny-Mathematics~

~Butch's POV~

Why do I have to have fucking maths first, why not gym of something other than math.

I looked over at Blossom, who was right into her work. Brick, who's doing his work, casually glancing up at Blossom a few times. _They're totally crushing on each other._ Then Blitz, looking bored as fuck, he was tearing bits of his sheet and crumpling it up then throwing at the kids head in front of him, then denying it everyone time the kid looked back. Over to Bunny, she was writing something down, but not maths. _Definitely not maths._ Then over to Kitty.

She was into her work as well, and, she was wearing glasses. _How long has she worn glasses?_ Oh well, I'll ask her later. Hopefully she won't be avoiding me then. They were black, like those nerd glasses, except, these were real. She looks so cute... And God damn sexy.

She's just, doing her work, looking up now and then, to check what the teacher was writing on the board. Why is she so smart?

I mean, when the two blues hacked into her psp thing, she unhacked it in about a minute. And now, she's already finished, walking up to Ms Grand, our teacher, though she isn't so grand to me, giving her paper to her.

Her first name was Angel, she had dark ginger hair down to her shoulders, with bright blue eyes.

I then noticed Blossom look up at her, mouth open, probably thinking the same thing as me. _How'd she do that in two minutes?_

I'll have to ask her later. Again, if she's not avoiding me. I'll have to ask her that as well, _why is she avoiding me?_

Ms Grand gave her a new sheet and said something to her, something about doing in her maths book or something.

Buttercup was now coming back to her desk, which was to the left of mine, and, I think she took a quick glance at me as she sat down. _Maybe, she's not really ignoring me._

She then wrote something on a sticky note, that came from her pencil case, and then she threw it at me. It hit my nose, and I thought I heard her giggle.

I uncrumpled the paper, and I was suprised from what it read.

_Do you work, Butchie ~ 'Kitty_

As soon as I read that, I immediately got on my work, seeing as I thought he might be more pissed at me. If she even is pissed at me.

After the double lesson had finished, Ms Grand said that we were dismissed, and I waited for the rest of the class to move out, so I could walk with Buttercup.

~Buttercup's POV~

Ms Grand said we could go now, so, I packed up my stuff, while Blossom and Bunny waited for me. Blossom got on the same sheet as me, we then had our forth sheet and ended up doing activities from our text books - by the end of lesson, and Bunny, she got to the second. She really wasn't that bright.

Then I heard foot-steps, I turned around to find Butch talking to Blossom and Bunny. Then, they walked off, leaving Butch and I there, alone.

"What have you got next?" Butch asked me.

"Umm, free period, you?" I answered. _I'm pretty sure we have the same schedule._

"Same, can we go for a walk?"

"Ahh, sure"

I finished packing up my stuff, then he lead me outside, where we walked behind the gym. _Why'd he take me here?_

"Kitty, sit down" Butch practically commanded me, but, I knew what was in his head, so I followed his command.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, sitting down with me.

"Nothing" I lied.

"There is something, now what?" Butch said slightly leaning on me.

"Nothing, get off me" I yelled pushing him off, trying to anyway.

"Why are you yelling then?" Butch asked leaning onto me further.

"Ugh, nothing" I lied again, but now I was on the ground, on my back, with him on top of me, straddling me.

"Kitty, please tell me" Butch said as he leaned into my red, hot face.

"Butch, I-i..." I some how looked away from his face, closed my eyes, and looked to the side.

Then, he kissed me. For the second time today.

I was so suprised, that I gasped, and his tongue took the invite of entering my mouth.

"Butch, stop, anyone could come over here" I said managed to get out, between kisses.

"Who's going first then?" He asked, my eyes widened. _That's not what I meant!_

"Butch, I, ahh" I tried to get out, but then he quickly undid my shirt, causing myself to cover my chest area.

"Butch, enough" I said, but, he didn't listen, instead, he attacked my now exposed neck.

"Why?" He asked, but then, I froze. He found it. _Crap. Crap. Crap._

"Butch, at home" I said as I felt his warm tongue going further down.

"Really?" He said, eyes glancing up at me in joy.

"Yeah, maybe" I responded.

Then, the bell rang. _That went quickly._

"Let's go" He said pulling me up with him.

I quickly re-did my buttons, just as the other kids at Burgess, came out of their classrooms into the yard.

"We should go find the others" Butch said as we walked through the corridor, holding hands.

"Can we get our food first?" I asked him, who nodded in response.

~Brezz and Blust-The End Of Physical Education~

~Blust's POV~

As soon as we finished, we all went to the locker room, sadly, I didn't get to see Brezz change. _Yes, I'm a pervert! And I enjoy every bit of it._ I had to get out of these sweaty clothes, they were black knee-high shorts, much like the normal uniform, but the had that material with the slight holes in it, we also wore a white, short-sleeved shirt. I would of rathered to play a boring pony game on the X-box, instead of running, like that's all we did. _Ugh!_

Anyway, seeing as we're guys, not being sexist, but we finished first, and I was now waiting for Brezz to come out of that damn room. Of course keeping my distance from the actual door, I'd get bloody hit if I was any closer. I was about five metres away. _Safe enough._

Then, she came out, back in her school uniform, and might I say, I would of rathered what she was wearing before, she had the same type of shirt, except when it came to the shorts, woah, they were like mine, but down just below her waist. You know, like those sexy booty shorts.

I didn't know I was day-dreaming, until, she fully pushed me onto my butt, in front of all the hot chicks as well.

"What the fuck dude?" I yelled at her, earning a few looks from other students.

"Sorry 'dude', but you weren't listening, so I had to do something" She said laughing.

"Let's just go eat and find the others" I said walking off, with her trailing behind me.

~Blossom, Brick, Bubbles and Boomer- Walking towards their lockers~

**(Just to let you know, their lockers are all near each other, so girls on the left of their counter-part, going in the normal order, Reds, Greens, Blues, Purples then Yellows)**

"So guys, what you coming from?" Brick asked the group, mainly the two blues.

"Oh, from health, you?" Boomer responded.

"Art" Blossom answered, as they reached their lockers.

"Aww, I don't have art until tomorrow" Bubbles whined putting her health book in her bag inside her locker.

"Yeah, well I would of rathered health, but I don't have it to Wednesday" Brick said just as Bunny and Blitz came up to them.

"Why would you rather to go to health?" Bunny asked, obviously amused.

"Because it's fun" Brick said, as once more, two more of their 'poesy' came up to them, to be precise, Brezz and Blust. Brezz still laughing.

"Hey guys, PE is so annoying, we just ran" Brezz whined as Blust and herself put their gym clothes in their lockers.

"What, you came from PE, we came from legal studies" Blitz whined, obviously upset.

"Ha, suck it bitch" Boomer laughed at him, causing Brick to whack him across the head.

"Ow"

They were silent for a few moments, before an idiot broke the tension. Yes, it was Blust.

"Hey, where's B-Cup and Butch?"

"Hmm, don't know" Blossom said looking around to see if she could spot them somewhere.

"Oh, there" Bubbles said pointing to, well, Buttercup and Butch.

"Where did you guys come from?" Blitz said as they approached them.

"My mother" Butch answered, cracking a smile.

Buttercup rolled her eyes, and answered with...

"We came from free period"

"What, you have free period at second lesson?" Brezz said, shocked.

"Yeah, why?" Butch said, obviously not noticing that it was weird.

"Doesn't matter, so what you guys do then?" Brick said smirking at them.

"Nothing she didn't want to do" Butch said smirking back at him, pointing at Buttercup.

"Wait, what did you guys do?" Bubbles asked, confused.

"Umm, w-we, doesn't matter!" Buttercup said, stuttering at first, yelling at the end.

"Way to go Butch!" Blust said hi-fiving him.

"Hfmm, bye" Buttercup said, stomping off.

"Kitty, wait up!" Butch yelled, chasing after her, not first glaring at the idiot. Yes we're talking about Blust again.

"Should we go after them?" Boomer asked, looking down the corridor, watching Buttercup run away from Butch.

"Nah, he'll be fine by himself" Brick answered, walking off in the opposite direction.

**Annndddd~ Done**

**Ugh, it's so crap, but, at least I did something. It's just, school is taking over. And I'm gonna be in a play for drama, and literally need to start learning those lines. Though I know my first lines of my heart. And I will tell them to you. I will not even get the sheet. I promise.**

_**Attention everyone, attention.**_

_**It is now time to crown the Queen of the Ball.**_

_**And for the first time, the voting was unanimous. The envelope please.**_

_**And the winner is, Princess Honor.**_

**Then, after some more lines. (^ That is one line)**

_**As our Queen of the Ball, you have the opportunity to make one royal decree.**_

**And that's all I say. Yes, I'm a king. Even though I'm a girl. I can **_**totally**_** be a king if I wanted to.**

**So, yeah. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I don't even know how long this chapter is, sorry if it's short. I just, needed to finish it and check it. But, soon, I'll have another story out... Like, probably in forty years.**

**That's it for now. Read and Review guys.**

**oO~Pikachu~Oo**

**^ My new thing for signing out ^**


	22. Princess!

**Hi guys!**

**Just wondering how you guys are doing.. So... How you doing?**

**You don't have to answer that, enjoy! I guess... *Pouts for some reason***

~Butch's POV~

"Kitty, wait up!" I yelled, running of after her, not before glaring at Blust.

Then, she started running. Fuck! And she's a fucking fast runner as well. That girl is like, everything you can think of, she can do! Great, now I like her even more. **(Psh~!)**

We were running fro a while, with a few strange looks from other students. Then, someone actually tripped her. I saw the whole foot and everything. We had been running on the grass at that point, so she didn't have a hard fall.

I ran over to her, and immediately picked her up. Then, glared at the fucker who did this.

"Hello wittle princess" A girl with ginger hair, fixed in two giant puffs at the side of her head, a fringe down the sides of her face, with slight freckles on her face and bright orange eyes. Weird. **(Dude, you have a friend with red eyes and one with gold. As well as pink, and yello. Shut the fuck up, her eyes can be orange if they wish to be)**

She also had a gold crown with a purple gem in side it, placed at the top of her head. She's a princess as well? She was wearing the school uniform, like Bubbles, but she had deep purple and gold checked tie.

"Princess" Buttercup growled at the girl, standing in front of us.

"Oh, how nice it is to see you again wittle princess" The girl, who I'm assuming is named 'Princess', said to my Kitty. That's right, _my_ Kitty.

"Well, it isn't nice seeing you again" Buttercup said glaring, quite evilly at her. I found it cute to be honest. **(What the hell is wrong with you Butch?)**

"And my name is Buttercup" She growled at her again.

"Kitty, can you fill me in?" I asked, completely confused.

"Oh, this your boyfriend wittl..."

"Buttercup" Buttercup interrupted.

"Right, Buttercup, is this you boyfriend?" She asked, looking lustly at me.

"Yeah, he is, it means fuck off Whorebucks" Buttercup growled, practically about to jump on her. Wait, we're actually dating? Sweet~!

"Whorebucks? Do you know you I am fucker?" She yelled at Buttercup. But, Buttercup didn't even flinch. Woah

"Yeah I fucking do bitch, you're Princess fucking Whorebucks, you slut" Buttercup yelled, where I actually had to hold her back from from killing her.

"I'm telling Daddy on you!" She growled in Buttercup's face.

"He can't do anything, my family is higher then your fucking family" Buttercup said, and actually got out of my grip, and pounced on her.

Soon, a crowd had appeared, along with the other children living in the castle. So, Brick, Blossom, Boomer, Bubbles, Blitz, Bunny, Blust, Brezz and the twins. Even the principal, Ms Keane eventually came and tried to stop them.

"Girls, stop this now!" Ms Keane yelled at them, trying to stop them with out touching the two princesses. 'Cause you know, she sort of can't.

I then walked over to Buttercup and whispered something in her ear, and she immediately calmed down.

"How'd you do that?" Ms Keane asked me, in which I shrugged my shoulders in response. **(He fucking talked Ms Keane, that's how he did it)**

"I'm sorry Ms Keane, it won't happen again" Buttercup said getting off of Princess.

"Better not" Then she turned to the crowd "You can all get ready for your classes" Then she turned back to us "You three, come with me" She said and started walking off.

~Principal's Office~

~Normal POV~

"Now, I'll have to call your parents for this behaviour, but I don't know yours" She said turning towards Butch.

"He's living with me" Buttercup said looking towards the floor.

"Wait, you guys are fucking each other as well?" Princess laughed, Butch then got a serious face on, but then she went flying of the couch.

"Hey bitch" Princess yelled at Buttercup.

"It wasn't me" Buttercup said backing off.

"Well, you're the one with powers!" Princess yelled at her.

"I'm telling the damn truth, I didn't do it!" Buttercup yelled at her.

"Then who was it?" Ms Keane asked the group.

Buttercup then turned to Butch, who was even more suprised then anyone.

"You" Buttercup said, pointing at Butch.

"I don't have powers" Butch said, confused.

"Well, you do now, I mean, you have different personalities" Buttercup said lowering her hand.

"Yeah, but, no, I can't have powers!" Butch said looking at her confused.

"Who cares, someone throw me off the couch, and I'm telling daddy!" Princess yelled, crossing her arms on 'daddy', making Buttercup roll her eyes.

"Well, we're getting no where at this, so, you three are dismissed" Ms Keane said.

~Buttercup, Butch and(Sadly) Princess-Double Drama/Music~

"Why are you in my class?" Princess asked, obviously annoyed.

"I should ask you the same thing" Buttercup said as they sat next to each other.

"Well..." Princess said, but was interrupted by the teacher.

"You three, and Mitch, find something to sing" The teacher, Mr Nero, said. Mr Nero's first name was Mike, he was a tall-ish man, with blonde hair spiked upwards, with a side fringe down the right of his face, covering his right deep green eye. He had on purple knee-high shorts, a orange singlet, black leather jacket, with one red, one green, converses.

A boy walked up to the group, he had chestnut brown hair, with a right side fringe, partly covering his dark brown eyes. He had a few freckles on his face. He was wearing the same thing as Butch, but with a deep red tie.

"Hey, I'm Mitch" He introduced himself to them.

"No, you're Mitchell" Buttercup said, similing at him, with Butch getting a bit jealous.

"Buttercup, oh my God, is that you?" Mitch asked also smiling.

"Yeah" She answered

"Cool. So what we be singing?" Mitch asked the threesome infront of him. **(That sounds so wrong *Dies*)**

"Hmm, what about, we split into pairs, and sing two different songs?" Princess suggested.

"Sure babe" Mitch said, grinning at her.

"Okay, who's going with who?" Buttercup asked the group.

"I'm with you" Butch said taking Buttercup's hand in his.

"Um, okay. Mitch, let's go" Princess said getting up, heading somewhere else.

"What we singing?" Buttercup asked Butch.

"How 'bout..."

(Princess And Mitch Duet: **Mitch. **_Princess)_

Electro Pop-Jupiter Rising:

**(Y-yeah, y-yeah)**

**(Y-yeah, y-yeah)**

_umhmmmm_

**(Y-yeah, y-yeah)**

_ohhh_

**(Y-yeah, y-yeah)**

_Ohhh_

_oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-ohhh_

**Hey girl what's your name?**

**L-u-v, I see your game**

**It's okay, I do it too**

**Make me wanna play with you**

_Well boy, sign the line_

_Fools like you don't waste your time_

_I ain't game to play with you_

_Are you gonna follow through?_

**Step inside, we'll take a ride**

**Bonnie, Clyde, you and I**

**We can do this, do or die**

**Why don't we just take a drive?**

_Sounds gangster, I'm game sir_

_So we'll play the damn prankster_

_Using up this bar we play_

_Then we make our getaway_

**Electropop hot**

**Funk addiction when I can't stop**

_I maybe your sweet spot_

_Take me to your candy shop_

**Electropop hot**

**Funk friction when it's getting hot**

_Feeling like it's getting hot_

_Come on baby what you got?_

**Electropop hot**

**Funk fiction when I can't stop**

_I may be your sweet spot_

_Take me to you candy shop_

**Electropop hot**

**Funk fiction when it's getting hot**

_Feeling like it's getting hot_

_Come on baby what you got?_

**Damn girl we're moving fast**

**It's a movie, who's the cast?**

**I can be your leading role**

**Won't you let me take control?**

_Like Juliet I'm femme fatal_

_Take your pick, I'll play them all_

_Each one to satisfy depending on the type of guy_

**I'm just a nervous type**

**Put me in the spotlight**

**I can talk this all night long**

**Only if we take it home**

_Ohhh, that is not what I'm about_

_Men without backing out_

_That is how I strategize_

_So hold your breath for this surprise_

**Electropop hot**

**Funk addiction when I can't stop**

_I may be your sweet spot_

_Take me to your candy shop_

**Electropop hot**

**Funk friction when it's getting hot**

_Feeling like it's getting hot_

_Come on baby what you got?_

**Electro-e-ectro-p-pop**

**Fri-i-i-i-iction's hot**

_I may be your sweet spot_

_Take me to you candy shop_

**Electro-e-ectro-p-pop**

**Fri-i-i-i-iction's hot**

_Feeling like it's getting hot_

_Come on baby what you got?_

_Don't want to spend this night alone_

_'Cause your just what I need_

_I'll lock your digits on my phone_

_For as mush as I tease_

_I know this affection may be temporary_

_for night-like behavior, it is necesary_

_But for tonight, yes we're doing it right_

_But you got my number if you like what you like_

_Oohhhh-ohhhh-oh oh oh oh oh_

_Ooohhh-ohhhh oh_

_mmhmmmmm_

**Electropop hot**

**Funk addiction when I can't stop**

_I may be your sweet spot_

_Take me to your candy shop_

**Electropop hot**

**Funk friction when it's getting hot**

_Feeling like it's getting hot_

_Come on baby what you got?_

**Electro-e-ectro-p-pop**

**Fri-i-i-i-iction's hot**

_I may be your sweet spot_

_Take me to you candy shop_

**Electro-e-ectro-p-pop**

**Fri-i-i-i-iction's hot**

_Feeling like it's getting hot_

_Come on baby what you got?_

_(Electropop hot, Funk addiction when I can't stop)_

_Ohhh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-ohhh_

_(Electropop hot, Funk addiction when I can't stop)_

_(Electropop hot, Funk addiction when I can't stop)_

**Y-yeah Y-yeah**

The kids exploded in applause, as Buttercup and Butch made their way to the stage.

_'Newbie's'_ about everyone thought, as they saw the two talented greens.

But they didn't know that.

(Buttercup and Butch Duet:** Butch. **_Buttercup_**. **Both)

**Coming Home-Diddy (Feat. Skyler Grey):**

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the world I'm coming home_

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_Tell the world that I'm coming_

**I'm back where I belong, yeah I never felt so strong**

**I feel like there's nothing that I can't try**

**And if you with me put your hands high**

**If you ever lost a life before,**

**And if you with me put your hands high, hands, high**

**Your dreams are filled, you're rapping with the best**

**I'll be home soon**

**I hear "The Tears of a Clown"**

**Ugh, I hate that song**

**I always feel like they talking to me when it comes on (come on)**

**Another day another dawn**

**Another Keisha, nice to meet ya, get the math I'm gone**

**What am I 'posed to do when the club lights come on?**

**It's easy to be Puff, but it's harder to be Sean**

**What if my twins ask why I ain't marry their mom? (why?)**

**Damn!**

**How do I respond?**

**What if my son stares with a face like my own**

**And says he wants to be like me when he's grown**

**Damn, but I ain't finished growing**

**Another night the inevitable prolongs**

**Another day another dawn**

**Just tell Keisha and Taresha I'll be better in the morn'**

**Another lie that I carry on**

**I need to get back to the place I belong**

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_**(I'm coming home)**

_Tell the world I'm coming home_**(Yeah)**

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_**(Ain't no more pain)**

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_**(Thank you)**

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_**(I'm coming home, I'm coming home)**

_Tell the world that I'm coming... home_**(Yeah, Hey yo, check this out)**

**"A house is Not a Home", I hate this song**

**Is a house really a home when your loved ones is gone**_(No)_

**And niggas got the nerve to blame you for it (come on)**

**And you know you woulda took the bullet if you saw it**

**But you felt it and still feel it**

**And money can't make up for it **or conceal it

**But you deal with it and you keep ballin'**

**Pour out some liquor, play ball and we keep ballin'**

**Baby we've been living in sin 'cause we've been really in love**

**But we've been living as friends **_(yeah)_

**So you've been a guest in your own home**

**It's time to make your house your own**

**Pick up the phone, come on**

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the world I'm coming home_**(I'm coming home)**

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_**(Thank you)**

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_**(I'm coming home, I'm coming home)**

_Tell the world that I'm coming... home _**(I'm almost home, check this out)**

**"Ain't No Stopping Us Now", **I love that song

**Whenever it comes on it makes me **feel strong

**I thought I told y'all that we **won't stop

**We back cruising through Harlem, **these ol' blocks

**It's what made me, saved me, drove me crazy**_(Oh, oh)_

**Drove me away then embraced me**_(Yeah, yeah)_

**Forgave me for all of my shortcomings**_(Oh yeah)_

**Welcome to my homecoming**

**Yeah, it's been a long **_time coming_

**Lot of fights, lot of scars, lot of bottles**

**Lot of cars, lot of ups, lot of downs**

**Made it back, lost my dog (I miss you BIG)**

**But here I stand (here I stand), a better man! (a better man)**

**Thank you Lord**

**Thank you all!**

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the world I'm coming home_**(Coming home)**

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_**(Free so good, feel so free)**

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_**(Ain't no place like home baby, ain't no place like home)**

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_Tell the world that I'm coming home_

The class roared in applause, more than Mitch and Princess got as well.

"Alright class, you're dismissed" Mr Nero yelled out over the noise.

~Lunch~

The crew all met up near the lockers, with Butch and Buttercup laughing the whole way towards them.

"Hey B-Cup, what you laughing 'bout?" Brezz asked, laughing not knowing what it's about.

"Nothing, we just bet Princess in music" Buttercup laughed even more.

"Who's Princess?" Blossom asked the two greens.

"I am" They heard a voice say from behind them.

"Fuck off Whorebucks" Buttercup immediately growled at her.

"Ugh, I call you by your real name!" Princess growled back at her.

"Pff, yeah right" Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"I swear, I'm gonna find out what you did to her" Blust whispered to Butch.

"I didn't do anything" Butch argued.

"You know what?" Princess screamed at Buttercup.

"You're gonna tell daddy?" Buttercup yelled back at her.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Princess asked, shocked.

"I guessed"

"Well, what other classes have we got together?" Princess asked taking her schedule away from her.

"Princess"

"We have legal studies and art on Wednesday" Princess answered herself, giving her back the paper and walking off.

"Who's tha..."

_Briiiinnnnggg_

"Well, see ya" Butch said walking off with Buttercup.

"Okay then" Boomer said, walking off with the others except Blossom and Brick.

**Annnnddd~ It sucked**

**Am I right? Yeah, I am**

**I'll try when holidays start. God school is annoying but, I start textiles tomorrow, so I thought you guys might like a chapter t prove how much I'm glad to switch tech subjects.**

**If I like textiles, I might get another chapter or two before holidays**

**Read and Review, or whatever you wish**

**(The reason why the chorus's and things aren't parted in the songs that ButchercupXMitch+Princess(No idea what they're called) is because this editor thing on here wouldn't make them stay parted. Hopefully you can tell when they're superposed to be parted though. Have a good day!)**


	23. She's Not Innocent As Everyone Thought

**Okay, I really didn't update like I said, but, I DO like textiles... To be honest, I originally had some more of the story written down, but~ I don't know where I saved that... Sorry**

**Um... Let's go *Whispers* Mwol geokjeonghaneunde neon... Sorry**

"A month?" Buttercup screamed at Elsa

The group of ten had returned back home to the castle, and being the _responsible_, and _honest_ princess Buttercup is, she told her parents about what happened with her and Princess. Jack of course had died laughing, receiving a pretty nasty glare from Elsa. And the Queen herself, grounded Buttercup

"Yes. Buttercup, you started a fight at school. You should be glad I'm not grounding you for the rest of your life"

"But mom~"

"No buts. You're a teenager princess, not a child one. Grow up Buttercup" With that comment, Elsa walked off pulling the still laughing Jack along with her by his ear... That killed his laughter off

Buttercup threw her head back and groaned. "Stupid. This is plain stupid. Fucking stupefied" She trudged away, leaving the others in the lounge room, with two idiots trying not to let out a single snicker

She was out the room, Brezz and Blust had managed to hold in their laughter until then, then they lost it. The both fell to the floor, laughing. Hence the term 'ROTFL'

"Wait, what did that last word she said mean?" Bunny asked

"Stupefied?" Brick questioned. "Yeah" Bunny nodded

"It basically means stupid" Blossom answered, sitting down on one of the lounges

"Why didn't she just say 'stupid' then?"

Blossom looked at BLitz from his question, she really didn't know the answer to that. "I don't kn~"

"Buttercup doesn't like using the same word a few times in sentences she says together" Everyone jumped at the sunden voice. They looked up to find Khloe smiling, and Jordan chuckling from them being frightened

"That's stupid" Blust stated, crunching up his nose

"Says you"

"SHUT UP BREZZ!"

Everyone started having a laughing fit, not noticing Butch had slipped out, going up the flight of stairs reaching is way to the young princess' room

~Butch' POV~

I opened the door to see Buttercup sitting at the desk, working on my guessing homework... I think we had homework, she would be the type to do it right away

I walked in, and silently closed the door behind me. I practically tip-toed over to her, then, ever so slowly and quietly, I placed my hands on her shoulder

"Ahh~!" She fell off the chair. Oops

"BUTCH! WHAT THE FU~" Before she would get told off even more by yelling out _swears_, I shut her up by kissing her. That always worked, and it did again this time

She stuggled against me at first, I'm guessing since she was mad at me just now, but soon enough she gave in and started to kiss me back

~Normal POV~ **(Because writing kissing scenes in **_**peoples**_** POV's is weird for me)**

Buttercup linked her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, pulling Butch towards her more as well. As about four seconds past, Butch ended up pushing her to the floor and straddling her. No one was to ruin this moment. Not after Butch had locked the door anyway, but Buttercup didn't need to know that...

Moments passed, and they leaned out, breathing heavily. Butch layed his forhead on hers, both of them smiling.

"We should do this more often" Butch smirked, and Buttercup grinned lightly.

"Yeah, but people are always interrupting us"

"Mm~"

Silence passes them both, but it was needed. It just fet right to by quiet right now... Well, to them anyway

.

.

.

"We should go to the bed" Butch's smirk grew, of course he wouldn't want to do anything 'uninnocent' to her on the floor

Buttercup squealed. "No~ Get off me" She successfully pushed him off her, then quickly getting up before he could climb back on top of her.

"Aww~ Please?" Butch stood up, walked towards Buttercup, making her back up. The princess shook her head, crossing her arms. Butch smirked, and she saw it

"W-what?"

He said nothing, instead walked more towards her, making her back up against the wall

Butch pinned her against it, putting his mouth near her ear. "Don't stand so close to walls" And with that, he moved down from her ear, to the bottom of her neck. Buttercup froze. Butch had licked from the bottom of her neck, to the bottom of her ear. She didn't know why, but that had surely turned her on

"Oi~ Get off my daughter!" A yell had came from the door, Butch whipped his head around to find a pretty pissed looking Jack standing there, arms crossed

"How'd you even get in here? The door was locked"

"It was what?!" Buttercup had practically yelled, staring at dis-belief at him

"You know Butch" Butch looked back at Jack, raising an eyebrow. "There are only six doors that have seperate locks to the rest, and Elsa and I have all of the keys"

"Oh really~ What six doors?" Butch asked, making a stupid look on his face. **(You know that 'oh yeah?' face people make? Yeah, that)**

"The master bedroom, Anna's and Kristoff's room, the twins separate rooms, and my two daughter's rooms. Speaking of which, I'm finding a new room for you to sleep in instead of this one" **(1-Jack+Elsa. 2-Kristoff+Anna. 3-Jordan+Khloe. 4-Buttercup+Butch. 5-Alex. 6-Alice. Incase you don't understand)**

"What? Why?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A PERVERTED SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Butch AND Buttercup was suprised at Jack's yell. And to be honest, Buttercup didn't want Butch to move out of her room

"Wait, dad~" Jack looked towards his daughter "No Buttercup, my decision is final" Now to Butch. "And you can start packing, you'll be moving out tomorrow first thing" With that, Jack left the room

Both of them was speachless, Buttercup _really_ wanted to run after her dad to make him re-consider, but, somehow she couldn't find the strength to move

She looked up at Butch, he had a blank expression on his face. Her eyebrows creased, she looked to the door, and tested her luck to see if her semi-new power would work as well as she planned. Her vines had grown up from the floor near the door, she had tried to make them move so they would close the door. **(Yeah, Jack left the door opened. Oh, and BC can only use new powers well if she moves her hands, but she can't really be bothered to move them right now)**

Butch looked at her as soon as he saw the vines starting to move to the door handle, she had concentration written all over her face, then, her heard a slam, then a clicking noise. Butch looked over at the door, it was shut... And locked. He looked back to his girlfriend, who was looking right back at him.

She grabbed onto his shirt, gently pulling him down. Her face drew closer to his, and finally, their lips made contact. Butch was definely suprised at first, before smirking into the kiss, and slamming her back against the wall. Buttercup groaned from the pain, but anyway deepening the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, once again

Butch pressed his body against her, making her _moan_ this time. _What a heck of a good sound that was_. By now, they were practically dry humping, each sending each other up the wall. **(Well, Buttercup anyway. Haha. Sorry)** Butch layed his hands on her waist, then successfully lifting Buttercup up, with her wrapping her legs around his waist. His hands were now under her butt, keeping her up

He pushed them off the wall, then walking towards the bed, where he layed her down, braking their kiss, before hovering over her. Both of them were breathing heavily, each breath mixed with the others. Butch hadn't realised this before, but Buttercup's hands were gripping at the bottom of his shirt, ever so slowly, pulling it up

He grinned

He sat up slightly letting their breaths run free, before taking his shirt off. Buttercup' eyes immediately traveled from his eyes to his chest, he noticed this, and to be honest, he didn't mind at all

He didn't care if anyone walked in on them right now, this moment was rare. Buttercup starting this, is rare. Speaking of which,_ why didn't she start this?_

He wanted to ask her, but instead, he had kissed her again instead. And something in his pants was _definetly_ growing

**Okay, well then... I did not expect myself to write that...**

**And, two kiss scenes.. Wow...**

**Um, I guess this chapter's over now...**

**Stay safe! Have fun with life! Because we all know everyone is perfect *Smiles***

***Whispers* I love you all**

**oO~Pikachu~Oo**


	24. PERVERT!

**Well, continuing with that perverted chapter I wrote**

**...Yay**

**I don't own anything a part from the idiots**

**Enjoy**

_Butch hadn't realised this before, but Buttercup's hands were gripping at the bottom of his shirt, ever so slowly, pulling it up_

_He grinned_

_He sat up slightly letting their breaths run free, before taking his shirt off. Buttercup' eyes immediately traveled from his eyes to his chest, he noticed this, and to be honest, he didn't mind at all_

_He didn't care if anyone walked in on them right now, this moment was rare. Buttercup starting this, is rare. Speaking of which, why didn't she start this?_

_He wanted to ask her, but instead, he had kissed her again instead. And something in his pants was definetly growing_

As soon as he was lying back on top of her, Buttercup rested her hands on his chest, well, they hadn't _exactly_ stayed still on the hard surface. Her hands made it from the top of his chest, all the way to the bottom before making random movements all over his chest

She could feel him grinning against her mouth, and for some reason, it made her grin to. Buttercup had no idea what she was doing, but to be honest, she didn't want it to stop

Butch had been trailing his hands down her sides, then, he had made his way up her shirt. He just, rested his hands there, he didn't do anything

There was then a noise from outside the door, loud enough to make them brake their kiss. - A saliva trail coming from their mouths. They looked towards the door, expecting someone to burst in on them, but nothing came. The only thing that was now heard was what sounded to be Brezz yelling and Blust for being a pervert... They were obviously caught, but only with their noise

Butch looked back at the girl underneath him; she looked back. He grinned, she grinned back. She leaned back up to him, catching a kiss once again. Butch smirked - _Three kisses within' ten minutes. I'm on a role. _Suddenly, the door busted open, both of them braking apart from the kiss

Blust, Blitz and Khloe were laughing

Jordan and Boomer were standing there blankly

Brick, Blossom and Bubbles had the eyes widened in shock

Bunny and Brezz had their eyebrows raised, with slightly opened mouths

And guess who was behind them all... _The dear royals of Burgess_

"Do I have to kick you out now?"

"Do I have to ground you for longer?"

The two suprised greens' eyes were widened. Buttercup shock her head no, and Butch just stayed in his same expression

Jack glared at the male green... _Pretty nastily as well_. Butch did _not_ want to die yet. He quickly rolled off his princess, making a loud _thump_ on the floor. Buttercup sat up and fixed her clothes before looking down at her lap, playing with her fingers.

"Buttercup" The said girls head rose at her mothers voice, eyes definitely with fear about what was about to happen. "Follow me" With that, Elsa walked out of the room. Buttercup quickly got up off that bed, before running out to her mother.

Jack turned to everyone who was watching out the door. "All of you get out" Everyone nodded at his stern voice. "I wish to speak to Butch alone" And with that being said, they quickly bid the half naked boy good luck and ran out of the room. _Far away from that as a matter of fact_.

Butch peeked out from his still position on the floor, peeking over the bed. Jack glared at him again, making the younger one shrink with a gulp

"Put a damn shirt on" Butch did as he was told, putting his shirt back on. He stood up and faced the King, getting ready for anything that was about to happen

.

.

.

Nothing came. Butch rose his head. "I'm sorry"

Jack dismissed the apology, before speaking

"I really wish that you'll stop locking the door"

"What?"

Jack shook his head. "It gets very annoying to have to keep unlocking it. Plus, I'm very concerned about what you'll do to her"

"I won't be doing anything she doesn't wanna do" Butch muttered under his breath, though Jack had heard it

"No, no matter if she DOES want it, you do not do anything" Just then with his words, Butch had remembered something **(More like **_**I**_** had remembered something)**

"Weren't you the one teasing us when I first came here?"

Jack smirked. "Of course I was, but I was really expecting her to dump you or for you to brake her heart like the others , by now" Butch's eyes widened

"Others?" Jack chuckled. "Yes, others"

"Wait, wait, wait... What do you mean?"

"I mean as in, you're not her first boyfriend"

"I'm not? I mean, I sorta figured that I wouldn't of been" Butch had said, adding with a muttered "She's perfect with adding to that"

"I know she's perfect, when Elsa's finish talking to her, you may want to ask _how_ many boyfriends she's had" With that, the King left, leaving a very confused Butch behind

_~With Buttercup and Elsa~_

"Mum"

"I know you're sorry"

"I wasn't actually going to apologize" Buttercup muttered as the two walked into Elsa's study

"But I still know you're sorry" Elsa sat down on her office chair, while Buttercup sat in one of the chairs that lay in front. "Now, explain"

Buttercup DID in fact explain everything. From how he scared the shit out of her, to how good his abs are... Getting herself a very red face with embarrassment from saying that.

"Ah~ I see. Now, Jack told me about him moving out of your room"

"Please don't make him!"

"I wasn't going to" Buttercup's smile went back on her face since the encounter with everyone took place in her room. "Really?"

"Mm, as long as you two promise to behave" Buttercup quickly nodded, agreeing with this new rule.

"Now" Elsa now had a grin placed on her face, Buttercup's eyes widened. "N-no"

"C'mon, tell me"

"No!" Buttercup looked away from her mother

"Buttercup~" Elsa sung, rising from her seat, slamming her hands on the table

"I don't wanna~" Buttercup whined, getting out of her seat, ready to run away from her mother

"Buttercup, remember, I'm letting Butch stay in your room"

"THAT'S BRIBERY!" Elsa laughed, sitting back down in her chair. She motioned Buttercup to sit back down as well, and the youngster did

They silent for a moment, before Elsa had leaned over the table, reaching her hand out for her daughter to take it, which the young princess did

"Buttercup, I'm your mother. I wish you would just tell me" Buttercup looked into her mothers eyes, opening her mouth to tell her before _BAM_, the door busts open, and Jack is standing there smirking

"Damn it Jack, I was _this_ close to her telling me if she's seen it" Jack smirked more, before entering the room

"Wait, seeing what?" Buttercup asked, looking at Elsa curiously

"His dick" Jack simply answered, making the youngest one eyes widen. Buttercup looked at Elsa to see if this was actually the _thing_ she wanted to know, and boy was she shocked when the Queen nodded her head yes

"I didn't think you'd want to know that! What is wrong with you two?" Buttercup was disgusted, and didn't even want to know anything else. She stood up, and ran out of the room, yelling at their pervertness

_~After Buttercup ran away~_

Buttercup slowed down when she got to her room, she slowly creaked open the door, taking a peak inside to see Butch laying on the bed... With his shirt on, much to her dislike. She walked inside the room, quietly closing the door behind her, before walking over to the bed, and... Jumping on Butch, making him yelp in suprise

"Geez Kitty, you scared me"

"Serves you right for scaring me before"

"Oh c'mon, you didn't regret that I did" Butch smirked, leading her back to hit the bed. He crawled on top of her, making her swallow loudly, and try and push him off her

"M-mum said that we n-need to beh~" Butch shut her up by kissing her, in which she gasped in surprise, allowing him to shove his tongue in her mouth. _She had been dominated again_. She moaned in delight **(What?)**

"What did we just say?" The two broke apart from the sudden voice, looking towards the door where Jack and Elsa were standing

"Well you seem to have a talent of disturbing us at the right time" The young princess muttered, glaring at her mother

"Call it 'mothers instinct' then" Elsa replied, walking up to the bed and pushing Butch of Buttercup

"No, you two are just...Just..." Buttercup couldn't really think of a word to describe them right now, but Butch had butted in anyway. "Annoying"

"Excuse me?" Jack had his eyes wide open, with a slight grin on his face. The king took a step towards the boy, making him raise an eyebrow

"Well you are" Buttercup got pinched for that comment, making her squeal, also making the three others in the room look at her in cuteness by it

**Well then... That turned out**

**...Nicely**

**I guess**

**Anyway, have a good night (It's night here, so I don't care if it's morning or whatever)**

**PS. I already have all Buttercup's Ex's figured out. Hehe**


	25. YOU SWINE

**25!**

**So here's a story for ya'll**

**IT'S END OF SCHOOL!**

**Well, I'm only year 8 so it really isn't. But one of my sisters finished school completly**

**Um, so, hopefully I'd get more chapters done**

**Um. So the lesson thingy might be different from the previous ones... You'll see**

**Anyway, enjoy *Salutes***

~Tuesday, February, 4th~ **(5 chapters were one day, oh my God)**

Buttercup walked out of the bathroom where she had been getting ready so school. Butch was already dressed, sitting cross-legged on the bed, reading some book that the young princess had left on it

"I don't understand this book" Butch said, looking up as Buttercup started to pack her bag. "Because it's the fourth book in the series" She rolled her eyes, going up to him and snatching the book off him, before putting it in her bag. **(Which still happens to be the colour coordinated ones)**

"Have you read the other three?"

"Of course I have" Buttercup looked at Butch, obviously she had

"What are they about?" They really didn't have time for this, they had woken up later then expected, and Butch wouldn't stop pestering her to let him go first in the shower... He didn't even shower

"Butch, we gotta go. C'mon" Buttercup walked out of the room with her bag and other necessary things in her skirt pocket. The boy got up from the bed, picked up his bag and ran out behind her, making sure to close the door behind him

"So~?"

"Huh?"

"What are they about?" Buttercup shrugged her shoulders."Great answer, thanks"

"Why do you wish to know so badly?" She stopped walking and looked at Butch, eyebrow raised

"No reason"

"Butch~"

"Nope, let's go" He took her hand in his, before racing down the long fight of stairs, with Buttercup squealing about not being ready for that. Butch, he had just smiled

_~10:10am, Recess~_

"You know, this would be a whole lot funner if you guys did something" Blust had announced, chewing on some fruit and nut bar

"You do something" Brezz spat back, playing on her phone

"Are you guys okay?" Blossom asked, putting down the book she was reading, making everybody look up at the two bickering yellows

"Fine. Why do you ask?" Brezz retorted back in the same attitude as before

"You seem a bit distant" Everyone had soon noticed it when Brick had just pointed it out. They were on completely different sides of the circle everyone was sat or laid in.

Starting with Blust, to his right was Bubbles, then Boomer, Brick following, Blossom afterwards, Buttercup and Butch had seemed to be sharing a seat seeing how close he was to her. After them came Brezz, then Bunny who had her head laying on Brezz's lap, with her legs taking up about two more seats, with her feet on Blitz... Who was 'next' to her. Then, it was Blust again.

"We're taking a break from being at each other's throats all the time" Blust stated

"More like you're just keeping distance because you're fucking jealous over Jessie" Brezz murmured, but Buttercup had heard it. _Only_ Buttercup heard it. "Who's Jessie?"

Everyone was confused on her question, but then realised Brezz had actually said something after her counter-part had

Brezz looked up from her phone, looking at the only one she has to respect in this group - yes, Buttercup - before replying with. "He's Blust's friend who has flirted with me a few times, and Blust is jealous over it" Making sure to make a stupid face and looking at the 'jealous' boy as she said the last part of her sentence

"I'M NOT JEALOUS"

"ARE TOO"

"ARE NOT" They were no standing up, getting in each others faces

"ARE TOO, YOU JEALOUS SWINE!"

"DON'T CALL ME A SWINE! YOU SWINE!"

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT A SWINE IS!?"

"YES"

"SURE YOU DO!"

"IT'S, IT'S, It's something" Truth is, he had no idea what it was

"A swine is a pig, Blust" Buttercup pointed out, laying her head on Butch's shoulder, making him grin for some unknown reason

Blust turned back to the blue-haired girl. "IT'S A PIG YOU SWINE!"

"YOU ONLY JUST DISCOVERED THAT! DON'T START CALLING ME A SWINE!"

The others had really had enough, and the attention from other students they were getting wasn't really helping

"Would you two shut up?!" Bunny asked, slightly yelling at them, though they hadn't done so, so Butch stepped in. "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU WORTHLESS SWINES!" Having fun putting the 'swines' part in there

They both turned around to him, doing one thing they have in common right now. "YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER US!"

Butch frowned. "But I'm soon to be a prince" Buttercup looked up at him weirdly. "BUTCH!"

"What?" He just grinned at her reaction, making her pout

Meanwhile on Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb, they were still at each other's throats. Everyone had tried to get them to stop, and even tried to split them a part, girls on Brezz, boys on Blust. Though the two black-haired souls didn't seem to be helping with this matter at all, and Buttercup, she hadn't always liked people yelling at each other, and she couldn't get Butch to stop them, seeing as his last attempt failed.

Buttercup took a step towards the two idiots, took a deep breathe, and well, yelled with all her might

"SHUT UP~!" In fact, it was a very loud yell, everyone around the group, and the group, looked towards her, raising the eyebrows, if they could anyway. _Who knew a quiet princess could be so outgoing like that?_

Brezz and Blust had stopped, mouths opened at the girl, who had replied with a sheepish smile

"Woah... Buttercup"

"That was..." Nobody had words for that, not even Butch did, though, the boy has just walked up to her, swinging his arm around her shoulders, taking her by surprise

"That's just how she rolls"

Buttercup looked up at her boyfriend, before making smile at his stupidity. "Don't say that"

"Why not"

"Because it's stupid" Everyone else replied, Buttercup smiling once again, suggesting to their answer. "It's stupid" She agreed, leaning up to peck his mouth as he pouted

It had gone silent again as everyone sat back down, making sure not to let the two idiots stand up again to do something... Well, stupid

"Hey Buttercup" The said girl looked towards where Bubbles had called her name, humming in response

"Remember what you two did yesterday afternoon?" The princess thought about it for a second, before realising what Bubbles was talking about, her face growing extremely red, making everybody laugh at her reaction

"Who knew you guys could make it that far?" Blossom giggled

"Bloss, no"

"And God, Butch, when I say this, _damn~_" Brezz guested to where a shirt was layed over Butch's chest

"Brezz, no" Buttercup whined, once again

"And you guys was told off. _You're that bad-ass_" Bunny had whispered the last part

"Bunny, no"

"Stop bullying her" Brick chuckled, making the red-faced girl smile at him

"But we're practically sisters, we have to do this" Bubbles said, moving over to lay her head on Buttercup's lap

"Khloe doesn't even tease me like that" Buttercup ran her fingers through the girls' head, making Bubbles smile at her

"She doesn't?" Blossom questioned, raising an eyebrow at the princess who just shook her head in response

"Oh"

Just then, the bell signalling or recess to finish rang, making the green girl jump in surprise, and _that_ making everybody laugh

**Okkkaaayyy, well, I didn't do a chapter about Buttercup's ex's...**

**I was totally gonna put them in there, but I **_**completely**_** forgot**

**Oh well, the chapter's done now**

**Next chapter, we'll be welcoming some new students, making it easier to know the princesses ex's**

**Oh, and thanks to that Guest that reviewed, saying they'll hunt me down and kill me if I didn't update. Appreciate it**

**Read and Review**

**oO~Pikachu~Oo**

**(I keep forgetting to do this)**


	26. New Royals-Part 1

**Twenty**

**Six**

**Hopefully I actually remember to put what Im actually thinking of putting in here instead of randomness like the last chapter**

**Anyway**

**Enjoy**

_~9:00am, Humanities~_

Buttercup, Butch, and the two idiots walked into their next class. Our two greens holding hands, with Brezz holding Buttercup's other hand, and Blust on the other side of Butch. They each sat down in their chairs, though Brezz has taken the wall seat, normally where the princess would sit, making the original seater sit next to her, Butch to Buttercup's left, then Blust. Just like how they had walked in class

The teacher walked in shortly after them, shushing everybody, getting ready of teaching them

"Now all you dorks" Yes, this teacher was a good teacher. "We seem to have four new dorks with us, please welcome, well, four new royals" The teachers guestered his hand to the door, where four new students walked in, looking strangely familar to the four didlywhips at the back of the room

The first boy that had walked in looked around the room, well, mostly at the girls, then stopping on Brezz

A girl had walked in after him, quickly noticing the boys' glance towards the girl steated, and slapped the back of his head, making him groan in response, and look at her with a gross look

The last two walked in, hand in hand, heads held up high, like they were in fact royals

"So..." The new group looked towards the teacher. "Introduce yourselves"

"Right" They nodded

The first boy stepped in front, bringing a smirk on his face, glance still on Brezz. "Hello classmates, I am Prince Babr. It is very nice to meet you" Babr then took a serious stare at Brezz. "Most of you anyway"

He finished with a grin, making Brezz shrink back from it. Babr, pronounced _Babar_, had his hair gelled back, making his medium blue hair seem lighter, his goldenrod coloured-eyes glowed through the tiny bits of hair that were loose, making him seem very mysterious. And don't girls love that type

The girl who had slapped his head before stepped forward, slapping his head once more from his 'flirting' with the girl at the back. "My name is Basha. No, just because my name has he word 'bash' in it, doesn't mean I do so. I am a princess, I have people to bash people for me"

She had the exact same hair colour as Babr, though it was the colour from his gelled hair, not from without gel, she didn't have any type of fringe, instead she had loose strands, covering her pomona gold eyes ever-so-slightly

The other girl went next. "I'm Brute Plutonium, also a princess, like my sister here" Brute pointed to Basha, making a disgusted face, like she didn't actually like her. Which she didn't anyway. Brute had short, black hair, not the same length as her sister. It was ever so slightly spiked, with a _sharp_ fringe, slightly layng over her bottle green eyes

Lastly, the other boy stepped more towards the desks. "I am Prince Blade"

.

.

.

Everybody waited for him to continue, then, he said. "That's it, you peasants have nothing on me"

Now, everybody was shocked at him, I mean, sure he _was_ a prince, but he really didn't have to treat others like that. Though, by the looks of it, he did look like a bad boy, with his dark hair, with the tips looking like they could cut you, and with a sharp fringe, coming over his castleton green eyes. He _definetly_ had the bad boy look

"Find a seat, and we'll get started" The new group found a prefectly fitting sitting area for the four of them to seat... Right in front of the singular princess and friends, though, when the others sat down, Blade stayed standing, then, with a quick turn, he was now facing Butercup, both of them now glancing in each others eyes

"Princess" Blade took a slight bow to her, Buttercup doing the same thing to him. "Prince"

He took his seat finally, but still continued to stare at her

"How are you?"

"I'm pleasant, you?"

"I've been fine"

"OH MY GOD, BUTTERCUP, I DIDN'T NOTICE YOU THERE!" Brute turned around, grinning wide at the said girl, making her smile back

"Well I certainly noticed you, I feel a bit hurt that you didn't notice me until now since Babr here was basically eye-fucking Brezz" The three green royals laughed at Buttercup's comment, making Brezz glare at her for bringing her into this

"Oh" Everyone turned around to Babr. "So this lady is named Brezz. What a cute name" He did a genuine smile at her, making Blust glare back at him

"I saw her first, piss of Prince Bitch" Everyone gasped at Blust's 'threat'. I mean, _everyone_. The whole class, including the teacher turned to them

"It doesn't matter who saw her first, it's who ever gets the prize" Brezz, suddenly realising they were fighting over her, stood up, making everyone now look at her

"I AIN'T NO PRIZE, I'M A HUMAN-BEING! You two have now right for this... this... Stupid agruement!Both of you, LEAVE ME ALONE!" With that, Brezz stormed out of the room, Buttercup getting up to follow. Though the teacher couldn't really stop them

1) He wasn't expecting Brezz to storm out, he was _completely_ unaware of it

2) He can't really 'touch' Buttercup, being a princess and all

"Wow, okay then" Babr said, everyone's eyes on him again, he then turned to Blust. "But let's see who will win her heart" And with that, he grinned, turning back around to the front, making the other golden boy furious

_With Buttercup and Brezz_

"Brezz, wait up" Buttercup said, running to catch up with her friend, who _had_ in fact stopped for her

"I'm not a prize"

"I know you aren't Brezz, but, you're a prize to me" Brezz turned around to her, questioning her in confusing

"What I mean is, prizes are something you get with luck... Or cheating, but, never mind that" That made Brezz smile, just a tiny bit. "I'm greatful to have you as a friend, I must of hit the jackpot with that"

"Buttercup..."

"Look, all that matters is, that both of those boys like you, along with this Jessie guy, and that means you must be a treasure"

"BC, you're really one of a kind, you can make people happy very easily" With that, Brezz brang the princess in a tight hug, smiling in the crock of her head

"But, if you do end up dating one of those blue-haired idiots, I suggest not to date Babr"

Brezz pulled back. "Why?"

"He's the biggest fuckboy in history" And after that statement, they laughed and started to walk back to class, but with Brezz ruining the laughter soon after

"Hey, what's up with you and Blade?"

"Hmm? Oh, him and his brothers, along with Brute and her sisters are neighboring royals from my family. His older brother, Blaze, was supposed to be paired up with Khloe, until she found out she actually loved Jordan so much" They shared a laugh again. "And, Blade was paired up with me"

"What happened?"

"We dated for a while, but he really wasn't my type. He flirted a lot with other girls, and they flirted back. He cheated a lot as well" Buttercup swang her head low

"Butters?"

Her head lifted again. "I broke up with him, though we still remained friends... Awkward friends anyway"

"So...? It was a friend-dating thing? Or...?"

"Yeah, something like that"

"Does Butch know that he's you ex?"

Buttercup looked at Brezz before stopping at the classroom door. "I don't even think he knows I've had any ex's" With that, they giggled and walked into the room again

_Oh how wrong she was with that_

**Finished**

**Well... I put four of the new people in it, and some Brezz breaking down... For once**

**OH MY GOD! BREZZ HAS THREE ADMIRES.. WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST DO!?**

**Brezz: *Coming out of no where* Yep I do, and you have none**

**Me: Gee, thanks for making my life better...**

**Brezz: You're welcome *Does peace sign and goes away***

**... Have a nice life guys, see ya next chapter**

**oO~Pikachu~Oo**


	27. New Royals-Part 2

***Sings* TWENTY SEVEN**

**Sorry for the long wait, school is more terrible than I thought so, and I literall had a writers block for a while. Sorry again**

**Well, enjoy this chapter Pikachu's**

***Salutes* See you on the other side**

_~9:00, Art~ _**(Same time as the other chapter)**

"Boomer"

"Yeah dude?"

Bubbles, Boomer, Bunny and Blitz had just walked into their next class, sitting down in their usual seats, when Blitz had a some-what major question to ask

"Do you think fish get thirsty?" The three turned to Blitz, each having the same amount of confusion on their faces, each having different responses

"What the fuck dude..."

"Seriously?"

"This is an art class Blitz, what has fish gotta do with anything?"

Blitz looked at each one of them, and with a very serious tone, he said; "I'm wondering if Brezz is a fish"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Bunny asked as they got ready their work

"Well, Brezz seams thirsty...If you get my drift" All three looked at him blankly

"You dirty little fucker" Bunny punched him, making him fall of his chair just as their teacher came into the room

"Well...What a great start to the lesson" Mrs Hoff, their art teacher had chuckled, taking a seat at her desk. "Mind explaining what's happening?"

"Not partically" Boomer answered, smiling at the teacher

"Then, Blitz, get up"

"Yes Ma'am" Blitz glared at Bunny as he sat down again, keeping his distance away from her

The class was silent for a moment, before Mrs Hoff had made probably the most weirdest shriek. "I just remembered something; You four, you can come in now" Four people had in fact came in the room, each in the school uniform, new students, _yay_

"Class, these are four new students to our class, I hope you treat them with respect" She then turned to the newbies. "Would you like to introduce yourselves to the class?"

"Sure" One stepped up, messy, dark brown hair sleeked over his CSS purple eyes. "Hi, I'm Badrick Plojo, I wish we all have a sweet year together" He smiled a genuine smile, flashing it around to the class

A girl stood next to him, and then flinged him backwards. "I'm Brat Plutonium" Just as she was about to continued, the girl next to Boomer whispered something, and Brat had heard it. _"Seems like a brat"_ Was what was said, Brat straightened herself out, and continued with "_Princess_ Brat Plutonium" And the girl had immediaely backed off, looking down in shame

Brat had that _'I'm more superior than you'_ look, and in truth, it was technically right. Her hair, dirty blonde was put into two high ponytails, _a cheerleader as guessing, _and her wavy fringe, going down each side of her face, as well as slightly covering her egyptian blue eyes, which her practically glowing

"Brat, stop showing off" A boy walked up to her, grabbing her hand before sending a small smile to the class. "I'm Blaster, older brother of _this_ idiot" He said, point to Badrick. "Oh, and we're both princes, if you hadn't gotten it before" His navy blue eyes were mysterious, and his slicked back golden locks weren't making him any _less_ mysterious

"Well, I guess that makes me Princess Bernia then, my name means a warrior" She smiled, oviously thinking it was cool

"And she basically is one" Badrick slang his arm over her shoulder, giving off a grin that could probaby kill off some of the female popluation if he tried hard enough. Bernia's dark, brown hair was tied up in a messy bun, with loose strands covering her munsull purple eyes

"Well, if that's it, please take a seat, I'm sure the people around will be happy to tell you what we're doing" The new group sat down right next to our main focus group, of course not leading on from the girl who called Brat, _a brat, _that would be to sucidial for her. "Class, I have to duck out for a bit, just get into working, if you need anything, ask someone else" With that, she left, leaving an awkward silence in the room

"Sooo... What are we doing?" Bernia asked, asking around for anyone who'd offer to help them

_Silence_

Bubbles breathed out. "We're basically doing a sketch of a book cover, we have to choose an issue and a character to do it with" The group looked towards her. "There's paper in the draws at the front, create your story and then draw it out" With that, Bubbles returned to her art and continued on with it, everyone soon following suit

"Well, let's go on an adventure. TO THE PAPER!"

"Badrick, you idiot" The said boy simply grinned, jummping onto the table, and jummping off again to run to the front of the room

"Paper...Paper...PAPER!" He picked out four sheets of paper from the draw, and making his way back to the table _in style. _He rolled on the floor, before jumping back on a table, then jumping his own table and perfectly dumping his butt, back on is chair

"Here 'ye go" Badrick handed the paper to the others, suprisingly, it wasn't creased or anything

"So basically, it's just a sketch of what we do... But with an actual story plot to it?" Blaster asked, raising any eyebrow at Bubbles, who had just nodded. "Sweet, that'll be easy" And with that, he started getting imaginative

* * *

**oO~Pikachu~Oo**

* * *

_~11:30am, Music~_

"Ohhh maaahhhh Gooodddd~ I'm so bored!" Everyone looked towards the annoying noise made by one of the students within Blossom's and Brick's classroom, and one very iritated _new_ student decided it would be best if they shut up

"_Ohh maahh Goodd~ _Shut up" Prince Blaze Plojo, older brother of the other four royals Plojo's in the school. His cornell red eyes glowed through his ginger fringe, the rest of it tied back in a loose, low ponytail, with topped off with a red snap-pack, with the occasional black stripes here and there

"Sorry" The kid muttered

"Blaze!" The girl next to him smacked his arms, making him wince. Berserk Plutonium was her name, she looked rather similar to Blossom, except, let's say, _more shaper_. Her hair was in a high ponytail, and the tips of her dirty orange hair - _both ends and fringe_ \- looked like they could prick you if you had touched them. Her fringe was able to cover her china pink eyes, which shined under her hair

"Well he's annoying" Blaze simply stated, then turned to Brick to back him up. "Right mate?"

"Sure...I guess" And which Blossom just gave him a glare

The group was silent for a minute, before Blossom had a statement to make

"You know" The group looked up at her, and she turned to Brick. "We now know two more royals" Brick thought about it for a minute, nodding. "If we count Buttercup and her family, that comes to nine, including Jordan...Wow, we know eleven. That's actually pretty amazing" He smiled

Berserk and Blaze looked at each other. "Did you say Buttercup? As in, Buttercup Frost?" Berserk asked

The other two nodded slowly

"That cute, small one, who never liked to do anything?" Blaze questioned

Brick snickered, with Blossom hitting him. "Yeah, that's the one. You know her?"

"Of course we do" Blaze simply said. "I was supposed to marry her sister" Blossom and Brick gasped, eyes widening

"You were...What?"

"Khloe and him were partened up 'cause of our royalness" Berserk stated, letting Blaze continue. "And while I was with Khloe, Buttercup was with my slightly younger brother, Blade. When Buttercup was sent of to... Where ever she went, Blade secretly followed, wanting to be with her forever... Typical love story, but either way, they broke up after Blade was found by our parents, and was shifted back home, where, he had cheated on Brute" Blaze explained, making hand movements time-to-time

"...Who's Brute?"

"Oh, my sister" Berserk smiled at them, who had serious questioning looks on. They turned to each other

"Has she had any other boyfriends?" Blossom asked, raising an eyebrow curiously

"Many"

They looked at each other again, both having smirks on the faces, bothing thinking the same thing

_Time for some royal gossip_

Well, Blossom was thinking that, Brick had worded it differently. _'Time to see what shit Buttercup hides'_ But it's practically the same thing

**DONE! Again, sorry for the long wait, terriably sorry, but at least the chapters done. **_**Now I can breathe, until next time**_

**And to Mr/Ms Guest, that's such a same, I would of really like to talk to you some more. Oh well, fate is fate (I have no actual clue what that meant)**

**Um, so...The class times are based of my own school schedule, and if you haven't guessed already, each pairing has the same classes, a **_**whole**_** lot easier for me. But I haven't decided if the Punks and Rocks(If you didn't tell who they were) will continue the same path **

**Anyway, have a nice week, or whatever**

**oO~Pikachu~Oo**


	28. Fight Me

**Sorry, school is hard and over the holidays, I got sick**

**ANNNDDD, I got a major author block. Seriously, I had trouble writing this. BUT IT'S GOOD ENOUGH**

**...I'm doing this instead of my homework. You children should be glad**

**Anyway, enjoy Pikachu's**

***Salutes* See you on the other side ( I think this will be another thing of mine)**

_~1:03, Lunch~_ (Not the actual time it starts, a bit into it)

Their group had expanded

Their group had doubled

Their group was fucking giant now

And let's include the annoying Morebucks and crew hanging around them sometimes

"Morebucks" Buttercup grittered her teeth

"Yes, my dear flower" Princess smiled at her

"1, don't call me that. 2, why the fuck are you here"

"Didn't you mother teach you any manners, oh wait" Princess grinned at her, while Buttercup just glared

"Answer the God damn question"

"Well, you're my favourite royal, aside from myself" Pretty much the whole group had rolled their eyes at that. "So, why not allow you to enjoy my presence"

"Ew" Everybody laughed at Buttercups reaction, while this time it was Princess's time to glare

"Fight me"

"Oh, please Princess, you know we shaln't fight, against our duty as princesses you see" Morebucks frowned, then glared again

"Seriously, fight me"

"Well, if that's what you want" Buttercup shot Princess back with her ice powers, not so far, but far enough for grass and dirt stains to creep onto her skirt

Princess got up, brushed her self up, before walking, very angrily over to Buttercup, who just smiled up at her

"Get. Up. And. Fight. Me" She waited another second, before grinning. "Now"

Buttercup did in fact get up, standing up straight, and simply replied with. "Princess, we have people to do this for us" With that, Princess threw a punch at Buttercup who stepped back before it collided with her

"PRINCESS!"

"Princess my ass" She threw another attack, Buttercup doudging that one as well

"Rather not to be honest"

"FIGHT ME" Princess grinned. "I dare you"

Buttercup looked at her, the whole group looked at them, some students around them looked at the group, and Princess simply smirked back

"You've never backed out on a dare before, I don't see how this should be any different"

"This is a completely different type of dare I take on, I'm not fighting you Princess, end of discussion"

Princess looked over to Mitch, who was sitting next to Butch, then looked back to Buttercup. "Then we make substitutes" And nudged her head of to their boyfriends (Yes, Mitch is Princesses boyfriend, if you didn't get it from a previous chapter)

Buttercup followed her nudge, and immediately looked back when she found out what Princess was talking about. "They are not fighting each other"

"It's either us, or them" Princess grinned once again, taking in Buttercup's thinking face

"...I refuse for anyone to fight anyone" Princess went to open her mouth to say something, but Buttercup interrupted her. "As the older princess here, I enjoin that you stop this nonsense and back off, I won't tolerate this type of behavior from anyone in this group, not even from you"

Princess was stunned, she had no idea what to say next, so she simple huffed out, and walked off, called her 'crew' along with her

Buttercup sat back down next to Butch without a word, and continued to eat her lunch, while everyone else looked at her

She looked up. "Stop it" And everyone went back to their lunches

.

.

.

"You know" Everyone looked at the speaker. "I heard some dirt today" It was Brick

Everyone was curious, so they leaned in to hear it

"Buttercup has had boyfriends other than Butch" Buttercup chocked on her food, Butch patting her back for safety

"Where the hell did you hear that?!" Buttercup recovered from the food attack, and quickly raised her eyebrows

Brick pointed to Blaze and Berserk, busted, and they simple moved back so Buttercup wouldn't kill them. Buttercup glared at them both

"I've been meaning to ask you who they were" Everyone's attention was now on Butch, and Buttercup had a confused look on her face

"...You knew I had ex's?"

"Your dad told me"

"When?"

"...Yesterday afternoon, where your mum called you...Where ever she took you" Buttercup blushed, remembering hers and her mothers conversation. "So... Dad was talking to you then?"

"Yeah" Butch looked down at Buttercup, studying her to see if she was mad, but one idiotic playboy broke it

"So..." Babr started. "How else have you fucked?" Buttercup glared at him. "You know very well about the royal rule"

"Right, right, but seriously, who?"

Buttercup looked around, and everyone was waiting for her reply, she breathed out, and finally answering

"There's been four of them" Everyone gasped, and urged Buttercup to continue. "... One is in this very group"

Brute had faked coughed something, and Buttercup immediately glared at her. "Don't you dare"

Brute smiled, and opened her mouth as a joke

"Brute, I'm serious"

"What? I'm not gonna say that you dated Blade, no way, that wouldn't be what I true friend does" Buttercup drowned her face in her hands, embarrased

Butch looked at Blade, well, more like glared at Blade, who had just smirked back. "What? Jealous that I got her first" He did a weird tongue movement, still smirking

They both rosed up, and so did Buttercup and Brute, holding the boys so they don't do anything stupid

"Boys" They ignored Blossom

"BOYS" Now, they had looked at her

"We've all had a far amount of ex's, I don't see why you're doing this" All boys looked at their respective partners... Well, Babr was looking at Brezz... And so was Basha, for reasons I'm sure you could figure out

Butch looked at Blade, more like glared, before he sat back down, taking Buttercup with him, into his lap, to show that he owned her now

Blade sat back down again as well, but Brute decided to remain standing

"Brute? You okay 'sis?" Berserk raised an eyebrow at the girl, Brute just nodded and looked off somewhere

"Uh~ I need to go do something. I'll see you guys... Whenever I see you" With that, the girl walked away in the direction she was looking off to

"Well, that was weird" Basha said

"Yeah, she usually isn't like this" Brat stated, as everyone turned their heads back from watching Brute walk off

Bernia shrugged "We'll suss it out tonight, for now, let's continue our lun-"

The bell went off, Bernia sighing that she souldn't finish her sentence. Everyone was in a better mood now, even one sigh can make a mood good. They all walked off to their next classes

**I don't care anymore, I tried**

**I'm sorry, I guess it's shorter than usual, but I just really wanted to get this over with. I'll start the next chapter soon, dunno when, but soon**

**Be patient guys**

**(By the way, the timetable times/stuff is based of my own school timetable, so just go with it, it's easier for me to know my own times and just put them in here)**

**oO~Pikachu~Oo**


	29. Control Thy Boyfriend

**[This is the sudden urge to write]**

**Oh God**

**Fuck this**

**I'm done**

**[Since I haven't wrote anything in a while, I didn't actually know what was happening in it, so I had re-read a few chapters(Like, 17) so it probably would of been updated quicker]**

**Enjoy**

"Oi" Basha called out

"Brute!" And then Brat

Brute kept walking though

Bernia's eye twitched, _this girl was not listening to them_. "Hey! Stop walking and talk to us" School had ended, everyone had gone home and the Punks had trouble getting Brute to tell them what had happened towards the end of lunch. Brute was walking in front as the girls walked home, she was a fair bit in front of the others, _she wasn't listening either_.

Berserk, being the eldest, had to take full control of the situation at hand. She had tried to confront Brute about it after school, but the green girl had just ignored her and started walking home

"Brute, please." Berserk pleaded, they had finally arrived home, and Brute was going straight to her room. "We're sisters, you can trust us with whatever is bothering you"

Brute finally turned around with the other stopping in the tracks

"Brute" Basha started, but the said girl had interupted

"You guys won't understand... Trust me" The last part was quiet, but Bernia had caught it

"Brute, of course we'll understand, no matter what's going on in your mind, we'll get through it together"

"NO WE WON'T" The girls took a step back, suprised on how Brute had reacted

"What do you mean?" Brat cocked an eyebrow, and Brute wanted to rip that fake-ass eyebrow off the girls face **(Literally me towards girls at school)**

"I mean, there's no legit way you can understand what I'm going through right now. There's no possible way!"

Berserk was getting angry, couldn't this girl just tell them what the hell was going one. She was about to go _berserk_ on this girl if she didn't tell them this instance **(I'm sorry)**

"FOR FUCK SAKE BRUTE! How could we not know?! Hey? Why don't you just tell us and we'll see if we can relate or not!"

Brute was taken back by the loud voice and swearing, her eyes narrowed, and with a few steps towards her bedroom door; she opened it, stepped inside and with a few simple words she stepped inside and slammed the door. The words?

_"I'm super gay for Buttercup, try and relate to that"_

* * *

"So, what do you want to do" Butch flopped down on Buttercup's bed, clearly ignoring the girls' mother telling him he needs to do his homework and not lie around

"Homework Butch, that's what I want to do"

"Nerd" Buttercup turned around to him, glaring, he just smirked and got up off the bed, walking over to her

"Or..."

"No Butch"

"You didn't even know what I was going to say"

Buttercup turned around to him again, spinning in her spiny chair. "You were going to invite me over to my own bed, trap me in between you and the bed and then shove your tongue down my throat. I know exactly what you were going say"

Butch pouted, Maths at the end of the day was not the best thing, and he just wanted to chill out with Buttercup... On the bed... With his tongue down her throat... Just like she said

"But-"

"No, do your homework Butch"

"Then can we-"

"No"

"Damn it" Butch walked over to his bag that was carelessly dumped near the door, he opened it and got out two books, _humanities and maths was the last thing he wanted to do right now_

He looked over to where the girl was sitting at her desk. "I wanna sit with you"

"Sit on the bed"

"Sit with me on the bed"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because"

Butch glared. "C'mon, you're a smart girl, choose another word"

"If you're wanting me to 'yes' then no. Just do your work Butch"

Butch huffed out, then he had an idea. "If you don't sit with me, I'm going to ask Khloe who all your ex's are"

That made Buttercup crack, and with a muttered "fine" she picked up her stuff and walked over to the bed. Butch grinned. "You really should tell me, we're dating"

Buttercup looked up at him through her glasses. "Tell me all your ex's, then I'll tell you mine"

"That's no fair" Butch leaned over to her

"What a shame, looks like we're keeping secrets"

His eyes widened, then he gasped. "What! That's not how a relationship works" Butch leaned closer to her, he was now near her breasts, he wasn't looking at them, he was looking up to her face. She narrowed her eyes, _h__is face was in her vision_

"Then I guess we don't have to be in a relationship"

"Wait... Are you breaking up with me?"

"I never said that" Butch pouted once again, and boy did Buttercup find that cute. "It felt like it"

She smiled, pecked his lips then pushed him back

A few minutes in, Butch still hadn't started his work, and Buttercup was nearly finished. _Well, she only had about 7 questions to do to start with_

"Butch"

"I really want you"

"Get off some other way"

"I didn't mean it sexually" Buttercup raised an eyebrow as she started to pack up her items. "Then how did you mean it?"

"I mean as, I don't want to break up with you"

She got up off the bed. "We're not even breaking up" She returned her things back into her bag, then walked back over, about to start helping Butch with his homework

"I feel like we have distance right now though" Butch looked down, and Buttercup moved even closer to him, just to _close the gap_ **(That was bad, I'm sorry)**

"Butch, we're not growing distance towards each other, you're just thinking it because I'm not telling you who've I dated"

...

"Morgan"

"What?"

"I've dated a girl named Morgan, now tell me one of yours"

Buttercup hesitated, he hadn't wanted to tell before hand, _was he really that desperate to know?_

The girl sighed. "Mike Believe, he was the one who first came up to me when I moved schools. I gained a little crush on him a few years after and we ended up dating for about a month. It was nothing too big"

Butch sat there, mouth opened, then he smiled. "That's cute"

"Excuse me?"

Butch grabbed her, bringing her into a hug. She squealed. "You're so cute"

"Buutccchh~ Let go"

"No" He nuzzled his nose into her neck before smirking, and licking all the way up to her ear

"BUTCH!" The said-boy just laughed

* * *

"Yes, I understand. You're needed at your own palace, your town needs you" Rapunzel was sitting on the couch in Elsa's office as she explained why she needed to leave. Elsa was sad at first, but as queen she needed to understand

"Thank you Elsa, I'll promise to visit later on in the year. Hopefully I'll get to properly spend time with the girls"

Elsa smiled. "I'm sure before you leave tomorrow they'll love to spend more time with you"

"That would be lovely" Rapunzel got up, deciding to make sure all of her things we packed, but she was stopped at the door by Elsa suddenly getting an idea

"You know, how about you go get them now and go out somewhere?"

Rapunzel looked back at the other queen. "Really?"

"Of course" It was Rapunzel's time to smile now. "That sounds fantastic, I'll go get them now-" She was interrupted by a yell coming from Khloe's room, Elsa got up immediately, rushing out the door with Punzie. They were in front of Khloe's door, Jack was there as well, with the kids near their own doors, curious on what was happening

* * *

Buttercup was giggling as Butch tickled her

They were rolling around on the bed, all of Butch's homework completely discarded on the floor. He would't stop tickling her and she didn't think he'd stop any time soon

"Butch~"

The boy laughed as he saw the girl underneath him smiling like crazy. "Yes~"

"Stoooppp" Her breath hitched from laughing to hard, he stopped for a brief second so she could catch her breath. Her chest rose up and down, still slightly giggling and Butch was above her grinning at her widely

She looked up at him, still smiling. She rose herself up, giving him a soft and short kiss, it _was_ going to go further thanks to a certain perverted boy, until they had heard a scream coming from down the hall

"That sounded like Khloe" Buttercup lightly pushed Butch off her, taking his hand and leading him out the bedroom door. They walked over to Khloe's door, her parents and 'aunt' were already there, with her friends and cousins either sticking their heads out the bedroom doors or standing just outside their doors. Anna and Kristoff came running down the hall, _everyone had heard the scream_

"What's going on?!" Anna yelled, obviously scared for her niece

"I don't know" Jack turned to the door, knocking on it, and then opening it. The blood relatives walked in(Jack, Elsa, Buttercup, Anna and Punzie), Jordan was on the floor, sitting up, his nose was bleeding, it was so bad it was dripping down his chest

_Wait_

_Bare chest?_

_Just in boxers?_

The 5 people at the door looked towards the bed, and sure enough Khloe was sitting in the bed, half naked herself, and covering herself with the bed covers

"Why did you scream? What happened?" Elsa was the first one to break silence, and the two room owners looked up, Khloe going red

Jordan got up and Buttercup walked in, getting a tissue from the box off Khloe's bed-side table and handed it to the boy. Khloe was still blushing. "Well, you see-" She twiddled her thumbs

"Khloe" The girl looked up, seeing the stern look in her mother's eyes

"We were, you know, and... There... Was... A... Bug?"

"You don't sound to sure" Buttercup smirked at her. "Shut up! I don't wanna tell you what we did"

The one's outside were now listening very closely to the conversation, they were right outside the door, and boy did they laugh hard, causing Anna to look out the door, and all of them ran away, aside from Kristoff, who took Anna's hand, and Butch. Anna noticed Eugene had come into view, and she had whispered to Rapunzel 'that even though he was family, I'm sure Khloe wouldn't want Eugene knowing what was going on.' Rapunzel nodded her head and skipped out the door, taking her husband's hand and walking the way the man had came. Anna and Kristoff also walked away, leaving the parents and sister to deal with the girls trouble. Butch remained outside the bedroom

"Khloe" Jack stepped closer to the bed, well more to Jordan to inspect his nose. "Tell us what happened"

"Why?" The girl whined, and Elsa looked around for Khloe's shirt so she didn't have to awkwardly hold the covers up this whole conversation. The queen eventually found it on the other side of the bed and she handed it to her daughter, who gladly accepted it, going under the covers and coming out a few seconds later with the shirt on

"Khloe, if we don't know what happened we'll continue to laugh at you" Buttercup giggled

"Get out you hag"

"KHLOE!"

"What"

Jack laughed as Elsa shook her head. "Don't call your sister a hag... And tell us what happened"

Khloe turned to her sister, narrowed her eyes. "Butch is listening" They suddenly heard footsteps walk away, and everyone had laughed

The queen took a seat on the bed. Then the king. Then the young princess. Leaving Jordan to awkwardly stand there, holding a tissue to his nose.

Khloe breathed in and looked towards Jordan, who smiled in response"

"We were..." Khloe started, obviously they knew what she and Jordan were doing, but it felt awkward saying to her parents

"Getting it on" Butch's head popped in the doorway, and Khloe through a pillow at him telling him to leave. It wasn't a very strong throw, considering it only went a few metres, getting no where near Butch.

"Okay, so you were doing the do, what happened to his nose?" Buttercup raised an eyebrow, and stuck her hand out, not so any could see, just so Butch could, and he ran over and took her hand.

"Why does Butch have to be here?" Jordan finally spoke, he was always the quite one, completely opposite to Khloe

"Hey" Everyone looked at Jack. "Butch will be family soon, let him be"

"DAD!" Buttercup's voice squeaked, and Butch hadn't made he situation better by smirking and nodding his head along to what Jack had said

"Okay, we're going off topic" Elsa turned to Jordan. "If she isn't going to tell us" Pointing towards Khloe. "Then you are. What happened to your nose?"

"Well, we were fucking, well, not really 'fucking', more fore-playing, then there _was in fact a bug_, Khloe got frightened, her leg rose up, accidentally kneeing my crotch, then once she realised what she did, her hand rose up, in a fist, and accidentally punched me"

Everyone looked towards Khloe, and in sync, like they had one mind. "That wasn't so hard to say"

"Yeah, yeah. Now leave" Khloe rolled her eyes. "Yes, so you can continue getting it on"

"BUTTERCUP! GET YOUR BOYFRIEND UNDER CONTROL!" The said girl giggled, running out the door with Butch following tow. Jack and Elsa eventually left after making sure Jordan was okay to continue _any type of event_

Khloe turned to Jordan. "Thank you"

"For what?" As the king and queen left, Jordan made sure to lock the door behind them. He walked back over to the bed, crawling into it, _crawling back on Khloe_

"For continuing with my story"

Jordan chuckled. "Like I was going to say that you were so hyped up when _I was fingering you_, your head rose up and your forehead slammed into my nose." Khloe blushed, then she reached up and kissed Jordan, and then things escalated _quickly_

* * *

Back in Buttercup's room, Butch had pinned her to the door as soon as they walked in (Of course closing the door behind them) and went straight to her neck, sucking on it immediately

"Butch!"

"_Now_ I want you sexually"

"B-butch, n-no" Buttercup tried to push him away. "Butch, yessss"

The green girl knew she wasn't going to get out of this so she had just pushed them over to the bed and took things into her own hands

**And no I do not mean his dick**

**So as said before, I had to re-read chapters, in the scene where Elsa and Punzie are talking I had to make sure Punzie+fam hadn't actually left in a previous chapter, because I had planned them to be in future chapters, but I don't wanna do that anymore**

**Next chapter will probably be a little one about what Punzie and the girls do. Outside. In the real world**

**Anyway, see you then, **_**whenever that is**_

**ALSO! I bet ya'll weren't expecting Brute being super fucking gay for Butter's. Normally I ship a lot of gay things, and this is like, all straight, I needed some gay in it somewhere**

**~oOPikachuOo~**


End file.
